Deimos- What Dreams May Come
by DH Hana
Summary: Deimos is the Greek god of terror. Wars, killing, blood and fear. Those are the staples of his life. But, when Acheron asks for a favor, Deimos finds far more than he ever expected... and she takes his breath away.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note (Updated 9/25/17): I try to make my notes all at the beginning and the end so that you don't loose the flow of the story.**

 **For those new to my stories, I write all of my Dark-Hunter fanfics as novella length continuations of the series, as best as I can. I try to avoid making any guesses as to where Sherilynn Kenyon is headed with her series, or over arching story lines. Instead, I simply wrote stories for some of my favorite characters who have yet to have their stories told, so I do guess at their backstory if it hasn't been shared in the DH books yet. Ms Kenyon could easily shatter each one of my stories as new books come out. And, that has in fact happened as I created a story that included Hecate as a character. Then Dragonmark came out and she is referenced in the book. It throws her whole role in my Achilles story out the door in so far as cannon goes. So, please take some of it with a grain of salt. These are just my attempts at giving more characters their happily connected relationships in one form or another.**

 **Also be warned that I do write with Ms Kenyon's foundations of sex, violence and abuse. Though I may cuss a bit more. Depending on the story. They are all rated M for these reasons.** **And be aware that there may be SPOILERS if you have not read the DH series up to Dragonmark.**

 **I started these stories two years ago and my writing has improved. I hope to spend some time going back to my earlier stories and seriously working on rewriting (not content, but fixing grammar and any major cannon issues as they popped in). I also gave all of the stories dates just to help me remember who was where as I wrote them, as several of the stories do overlap a fair amount.**

 **This story, is rather independent. It is the beginning of a cluster of stories that will lean back on characters from this one. I created many of my own characters for these stories. So, headed into this story, please know that the main female character is not from Ms. Kenyon's book series, so anyone associated with her is not either.**

 **If you would like to read my other stories in chronological order, they are:**

 **Achilles (ancient to modern), Deimos, Colt, Kell, Phobos, Morginne, Remi (has a broader timeline), Ethon (falls during Remi)**

 **If you would wish to read things in clumped information, the order is:**

 **Achilles and Remi can be read completely independently, before or after the other clumps. Clump one- Deimos and Phobos. Clump two- Colt and Kell. Clump three- Morginne and Ethon.**

 **So, enough with my crap, on to the story...**

* * *

Ancient Greek Battlefield

The clash of metal and wood echoed across the battle field as soldiers collided in the heat of ancient warfare. The stench of blood and sweat mingled with the heat of the days sun to envelope the very souls of all in her wake. Pushing, twisting, striking, blades sliced through the air desperate to reach their mark.

One soldier snuck up behind an enemy commander, ready for the strike when his breath caught. His eyes widened and his body shook as he struggled to fight the pathetic fear welling up inside of him. The flashes of torture that ran through his mind at the thought of being caught and left to suffer while his wife and children were left alone and unprotected. He had been a man of questionable morals, there was no doubt about that. He deserved his punishments. He welcomed death. But, he did not want his family to bear that pain. Or his sisters family, or his neighbors… _How could anyone survive? They were all doomed!_

In his hesitation, the commander, turned and pierced his abdomen with one long stroke of his sword. The man faltered, blood trailing down the left corner of his mouth. He looked down at the weapon lodged into him and watched with horror as the commander braced a foot against his hip to pull the blade back out again. With his last breath, he collapsed to the ground at his enemies feet.

"That one is mine!" The tall, well defined Greek god smiled over the dead man.

"Are you blind Phobos? I get credit for this kill!" The exact match of a man sauntered up next to the first.

"You have got to be kidding me Deimos. My words stopped him in his tracks, the fear spread across his face, plain as day!" The only differences between the two men, were the subtle shades of brown of Phobos's hair compared to the pure black of the other, and their new tattoos that they redesigned every so often.

"Sure, the fear of death stopped him from killing the commander, but it was the dread of his families lives that held him there long enough to be killed. You get credit for saving the commander, I get credit for the kill."

Phobos scowled at his brother. "You're cheating. I have more confirmed deaths than you in this battle, and you can't stand to loose."

A wide smile crossed Deimos's lips. "Keep telling yourself that and one day, someone might believe you. Well, maybe." It sure was fun to tease his brother during battle. The rush of adrenaline, the fraternal competition, the chance to divvy out brutal and bloody justice to the worthless scum that deserved it. What a glorious day it was.

* * *

June 2015, The Vanishing Isle

Being born of the gods on Olympus sounds like a fairytale life. Yet is far closer to a life of nightmares than of happy endings. Olympus is full of the worst types of personality flaws… jealousy, manipulation, power, ambition, unbridled lust, betrayal, revenge. Most are enjoyable for those who wield them, yet misery for everyone else around them.

For Deimos and his brother, their childhood was little different than any of the other deities around them. Twins born of the a union between Ares and a Fury made growing up more than a little messy.

Sitting across from his brother Phobos, as they played another game of chess, Deimos could not help but reflect back. Over the centuries, they must have played millions of games of strategy. It was a welcome routine in the absence of a good, fun war to fight, or someone to kill.

In the past, they would accompany their father and aunts into battle. Ares, god of war, with his sisters Enyo and Eris, goddesses of war and discord. They were a fighting force. Yet, it was Deimos and Phobos that made the armies shake in their boots, literally. Phobos and Deimos are, well…

The Greek gods of dread fear and terror.

And oh, how they loved it!

Yet, today, there was something nostalgic about Deimos's mood. He didn't know why. Its not like war ever stopped on earth. He still wandered around battle fields to stir up some trouble for those who deserved it, just for fun. The gods still sent him out to capture or execute those who had transgressed too far. Deimos and Phobos are leaders of the Dolophoni, a group of gods devoted to handing out Olympian justice. It is something they take seriously, at least, when ever they feel it was actually warranted.

Not too long ago, they formally separated from Olympus along with the Oneroi, gods of dreams. The nature of the work they do and how that ties back to Olympus certainly complicated the separation. That made for a lot of work. So, Deimos definitely was not bored. Especially with the constant attacks on the Greek pantheon lately. If it is not one asshole, it was another.

He was fully healed from the wounds that he suffered while held in prison by the scourge that led to their decision to split from Olympus. However, something in him broke in that dark hole. It shook him to the core. He found himself wanting something more. Something that he could not put his finger on.

Damn, he need a really good battle to bathe himself in, one where the risks weren't quite so high, just therapeutic gore.

The modern world was different though. It was lots of technology and small teams fighting with long range weapons. Not the same level of physical hand to hand combat that he relished in. Yet, even that was loosing its interest. What he really needed was something new. But, what?

"Wake up Demon!" Phobos snarled using Deimos's nickname.

"Huh?" Deimos looked back to his brother, who stared at him incredulously. Had he completely zoned out?

"Really? You drag my ass back here to play another game and then when you start loosing, you flake out? Are you really going to try to get away with that? I cant believe you!"

A grin tugged at the left side of Deimos's lips. Phobos had finally caught him cheating at a game a few years ago. He has been sore about it ever since. What did he expect? Deimos cheats at most everything! Yet, his indignation over it was always fun to see.

"Well, little brother, I suppose you should work on making the game more interesting." He teased back.

"Three seconds! You are only three seconds older than me! That does not make me your bitch. Grow a pair of balls and loose with at least some shred of dignity."

Breaking down, Deimos roared in laughter at his brothers aggravation.


	2. Chapter 2

Acheron Parthenopeaus paused at the doorway to study the twins for a moment before he entered.

Both men easily stood 6'6", the two were identical copies except for their short hair and tattoos, both of which changed over time. Currently, Phobos had hair of dark brown with streaks of red and his arms were covered with tribal tattoos from his shoulders to his wrists. Deimos on the other hand, he liked to look more off putting. His hair was black with blue streaks, which framed the two lightning tattoos that ran from his tear ducts, down his cheeks and to his jaw line. Acheron assumed it was meant to intimidate. Yet, it did not intimidate him in the slightest.

He was there to see Deimos, however, Phobos was still with him. Acheron was not sure if he wanted to have this discussion with Deimos in front of Phobos.

Of course, either could technically work for his needs, he only dared discuss any of this with one person, and Deimos's personality was a better match for this particular project.

Listening to Deimos's laugh echo through the room, Phobos stood up and walked away from his brother with his back toward Acheron. Perhaps this would time out well?

Watching Phobos leave in his aggravation had lightened Deimos's mood. There was a part of him that still wanted Phobos to return to the game. However, he had to admit that he was probably not in the best mental place to focus on a game of chess at the moment. Besides, he could feel Acheron at the door. Play time was over.

"So, what brings you to see me Ash?" Deimos said the words as he still watched the door that Phobos had stormed out of, then turned to look at the Atlantean deity with a raised eyebrow.

Without moving his head, Acheron glanced around the room again and down the hall that he had entered from to make sure no one else was around. "I have a small favor to ask." His voice was low and showed no emotion.

Deimos was surprised. This had to be juicy to get Acheron himself to ask him for a favor under obvious secrecy. Deimos grin widened and his eyes flickered at the fun that was sure to be coming his way.

Acheron was used to keeping things very close to the chest. He had sworn oaths and vows to not divulge any secrets from the Dark Hunters or Artemis. Then there was his own complicated life that he did not share much of. Yet, he needed to know answers. There was something going on with Artemis. She was keeping a very close eye on a young human military officer. Not only was the action out of character for Artemis, but she was desperately trying to keep it a secret. That worried him even more.

It was possible that she was hoping that this soldier would become a new Dark Hunter, an immortal soldier tasked to hunt the monsters that pray on humanity at night. However, usually, she only approached them after hearing the sounds of their most agonizing cries of pain and desperation to make her offer. In that moment of grief, betrayal and death, did she offer the most skilled hunters and soldiers the option of immortality. Of course, that option came at a heavy price. Yet, when someone is at their lowest and most agonizing point in life, what would they do for that 24 hour promise to seek your revenge without consequences on them?

As the more or less official leader of the Dark Hunters, he understood why many of his brethren chose the immortality. However, it is not a choice he would ever wish for another soul to make. And since Artemis does not really care too much about her Dark Hunters, it is very rare for her to show any interest at all. If this soldier is someone that Artemis wants as a Dark Hunter, they would be the would have to be quite unique to garner her interest before they die. The most problematic part of it all was that Noir appeared to also be showing interest in the human as well.

More troubling still, was that he was learning all of this through other sources. Zakar was the person that notified him of Noir's interest in the human. How he found out, Ash did not ask. Yet, for some reason, he could not locate this soldier and could not make any kind of connection to learn about them. As the final fate, Acheron was mostly omniscient. The only people and futures that he could not see where those that tied closely in with his own.

He need to know what was going on and why. Why couldn't he see anything? Everything about this uncertainty carries a weight of deep concern.

Walking through the corridors toward Deimos's room, the two men moved quietly, without talking. Deimos was curious about the secrecy of this visit, but understood that Acheron was hesitant to discuss it in public. But, once the doors closed…

"I need you to enter the dreams of a soldier." Acheron said in a dead pan voice.

"Ok then" Deimos eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"

"If you are not willing, then I will go." He turned to leave the room.

"But now you've gone and got me all curious about it! What the hell is going on?"

Lying was really the only option. Acheron could not share his concerns about Artemis. Yet, Deimos needed to know what to look for. "I think there is someone who might make for a good Dark Hunter. I want you to test their mettle for me. To get into their dreams, judge them, test them, scare the shit out of them."

Deimos burst out into a roar of laughter. "I should be offended that you are asking me to walk into dreams like I am a Oneroi or something. But, I have to say, you caught me on a good day, making men piss their pants sounds like a lot of fun at the moment."

"There is one more thing." Deimos eyed him quietly. "I want to go with you."

"This human must be something special to have you want to check up on him. I have never known you to test humans out _before_ they become Dark Hunters. Not even the more recent additions like Ramsey." Acheron did not respond. "Alright then, should we go to the Hall of Mirrors?"

"Is there a way we can skip that part?"

"Seriously under the radar then." Deimos tilted his head in contemplation and scratched at the stubble on his chin. "Here is the issue that I see. I don't know this man. I don't know what he looks like, his name, or what he is in the middle of doing at this moment. It is difficult to jump into a dream when they are not actually dreaming."

Acheron hoped this would work. Alexion was only able to gather the tiniest fragments of information to help Acheron get there. Yet, as dream walking was not one of his gifts, he needed the extra juice. "They are going to start dreaming in just a few seconds. Can I lead you?"

Now how in the hell does Ash know that? With a sigh, "Oh what the hell, just don't get us lost Atlantean." They sat down, Deimos grabbed Acheron's shoulder and they slid into a dream. Deimos only hoped it was the correct one.

* * *

The rain was pelting down around them in the darkness while lightning strikes hit in a concentrated area in front of the two deities. AC/DC's "Thunderstruck" blared around them while the human shape was illuminated by repeated lightning strikes to the heart. They remained hidden to the person dreaming as they watched.

The screams reverberated around the space of the dream. Deimos just looked at Acheron, no emotions traced across his features.

Deimos was not yet sure if there was much for him to do. A nightmare of being hit by lightening repeatedly does not leave a lot of room for other terrors. Yet, as the thought crossed his mind, he heard the screams come together in rage.

A hand tightened and grabbed a hold of one of the lightening bolts as it sliced toward the human's chest. With a twist of the wrist, the bolt was hurled back up to the sky where it broke apart and all the lightening stopped. The body fell to the mud below.

Deimos's mouth dropped open in shock at the sheer control displayed. Never in all of his ten thousand years of being able to mess with human minds to plant the dread and terror that he was known for, had he seen anything like it.

An arm extended from the ground and made a small swipe of the hand, to which the rain stopped and moonlight flooded the scene. Then, the sounds of a feminine voice screamed out at the sky above…

"I fucking hate electrocution!" The woman kicked her legs in fury, like a toddler having a tantrum.

Looking at Acheron, "A woman!" Acheron only showed the slightest of smirks pulling at his lips. "You want me to terrorize a woman!"

Only then did Acheron turn to look at Deimos. "She is a military officer, a trained soldier. You must see her that way. Not as a woman that needs your protection. That is the point of testing her."

With that, he returned to survey the scene before him. The music had lowered in volume some and switched to a Linkin Park song. They appeared to be standing on a hill, looking over a field with grass reaching up to the calf, a few scattered bushes around. Nothing more descriptive in the moonlight of it. The woman just laid sprawled out in the mud, slowing her breathing from the previous attacks.

They heard rustling from the darkened bushes a few feet from where the woman lie, regaining her senses. She rolled to her stomach, crouched, and with another flick of her hand, brightened the moonlight a bit while simultaneously making the entire field around them as dry as if it had not been raining moments before. She stood slowly showing her to be around 5 foot 10 inches with a well defined shape and long black hair pulled in a pony tale. She was wearing combat regulation black pants and boots with a tight razor back tank top that exposed her midriff. Dear Aphrodite, what a sight. Then, two demons climbed out of the bushes.

Deimos moved to help her, when Acheron stopped him. "Let her try first."

"What have we here?" The first demon sneered. "Noir is dying to know why no one came back after visiting your dreams."

"Sonofa… Ash, I owe Noir, and I won't leave a woman at his mercy." Yet, Acheron just grabbed Deimos's arm to stop him.

The woman did not have time to even respond to the questioning tone of the demon when they both attacked. The music in the dream once again changed and amped up as though she had her own personal play list. Five Finger Death Punch, not a bad choice. She materialized two short swords, one for each hand. The demons were good. But, she was better. She cut down the first, who sneered in pain. The second nearly grabbed her arm as she spun out of his reach and thrust a sword deep into his chest, yet he did not die. That provided enough time for the first to regain his feet and attack once again.

Her moves where controlled, precise, and fast. Many people dream that they are great warriors and fighters. However, their skills are still always their own. Their dreams just orchestrate the fight to give the person a feeling of winning with skill. No one can pretend to move with this level of skill. The woman was very well trained. She had learned from her attempts to stop their attacks and finally took the head off of one of the bastards.

However, the last demon had started to back away to consider his next plan. The woman reached up to the air where another lightening bolt ran down to her hand. She grabbed at it, the pain of the raw power, etched on her face, yet she did not let go. Instead, she pulled at it until it bent fluidly and lashed out to catch the remaining demon around the waist like a whip and rip him in two.

Deimos's eyes widened at the sight. Damn, what a woman.

Acheron finally tilted his head toward Deimos and asked "Have you ever heard of such a thing?"

Deimos just shook his head, no. Even the best of the dream gods and Dolophoni had never done anything like that. Not that he was aware of anyway. And this woman was supposedly human?

Suddenly a massive wall of water began to fall from the sky to drown all below. All that could be heard was the woman's scream, "Let me sleep!"


	3. Chapter 3

Deimos and Acheron returned to Deimos's room with a start.

"What the fuck was that?" Deimos demanded.

"Stay here and continue to test her Deimos. I want to know about it all later." The surprise in Acherons eyes were not well hidden this time as he turned to leave. Then he turned back to Deimos. "Do I have to remind you that you tell absolutely _no one_ about this? Not even Phobos." His eyebrow raised.

"If anyone else knew her control or the untapped power inside of her, she would be dead. I will test her, but I won't condemn her to death."

With a nod, Acheron flashed out of the room.

"Wait, how do I find her again?" When Ash did not return with more info, Deimos stormed out, muttering under his breath. "What does he expect, miracles? I don't know her name to track her down."

"There you are." Phobos called from down the hall. "We have a meeting to get to."

Pushing Acheron's ridiculous favor aside, Deimos joined his brother to do some real work.

The day passed by, almost as if Deimos was not part of it. He could not stop thinking about the woman from the dream. He did not get a very good look at her. Yet, he could feel a strong locked power within her. And, the sight of her movements as she battled demons with the ease of a veteran Dark Hunter held his attention. He could see why Acheron wanted to learn more about her. What was Ash up to?

Shaking the thoughts from his head. Deimos laid his head down to sleep.

His own dreams pulled him into the dark room where Noir had him chained to the wall not too long ago. The air was cool, the wall was down right cold. When he had been there in the waking world, he had been beaten enough that he could barely see as his eyes were so swollen. Yet, in the dream, he was able to look around the blurred memory of the hell hole. The cuffs and chains bit into his wrists tight enough to draw blood, though he did not notice the pain. There were other parts of his body that hurt far worse. He looked down at his stomach and chest that had been savagely ripped apart and his world spun.

The dream shifted to the day that Noir had made those wounds.

"Tell me Deimos!" Noir screamed.

"Eat shit."

Noir cocked his head with a grin on his face. "How about I just cut open your bowels and feed you your own shit?"

The pain that followed was excruciating. Deimos's screams echoed through the air as his dream shifted again.

This time it showed a memory from Deimos's youth.

"Again." came the harsh command.

Deimos was tied down to stone slab as Phobos stood over him. The twins were in their teenage years, their hair was long. Phobos's hair was bound by a leather strap across his temples and then braided into his brown waves. Deimos's black hair was unbound and caked down in blood.

"I said again Phobos. Unless you would like to take his place today?"

Pity and pain showed across Phobos's face as he looked at his brother and unleashed yet another strike with the barbed whip.

This was an all too common scene in their youth. Their father, Ares, was committed to raising sons that would face war, free of the fear of pain. After all, they were a personification of fear and terror, it would be scandalous if they showed it themselves.

So, they were forced to fight each other every day for years. The winner would divvy out the punishments to the looser. Pain became the normal expectation until they proved that they would never back down. They did not even flinch when the other was hurt. As much as the twins lives were tied together. They could show no other weakness.

Still, for all of their father's harshness, the brothers never broke their love for each other.

Deimos could not let himself cry, not for his pain. Worse, he could not cry or hold back when he dished out the same horrors to Phobos. _What a seriously effed up childhood?_

The dream shifted again, back to the dank dark hole in Azmodea where Noir left him for a couple of weeks. It was so dark, so cold, so, alone...

Deimos knew he could control the dreams more than this. But, what was the point? He had become numb to most of his past. He had learned long ago that his subconscious would sort itself out eventually, so just go with it. But, what was his subconscious trying to tell him?

Then he thought about the woman from earlier in the day. She had so much control of her dreams. How could a human do that?

At the thought, Deimos floated back to a memory of the dream that he had joined earlier in the day.

He watched her strength ripple through every muscle of her body as she took control of the lightening. Her skill in fighting the demons was truly impressive.

Then Deimos saw something new.

It was a small puddle at his feet that did not dry up as she had commanded. He looked down at the puddle to see the vision of the same woman fighting more demons.

"What the hell? Could this be her dream now?"

Without thinking, Deimos reached out to the water, only to find himself back in the same field as the previous dream. Yet, this was different. The demons were different, the fight was different.

"Now things are getting freaky."

Deimos has dream walking abilities. After all, he was an assassin for the Olympic gods. And dreams are the best place to track down and kill some of his assignments. However, his real practice in it all was tracking, fighting, stirring up fear. He did not spend a lot of time studying anything else about dreams. So, this was very new to him. Did he just enter her dream while he was in the middle of his own? How?

"I must ask Madoc about this one… Shit." He knew that he could not ask anyone. They would ask too many questions and Deimos couldn't tell anyone about the woman. With a heavy sigh, "OK, lets see what this is about."


	4. Chapter 4

The woman took down the two demons with ease as Greenday played around the scene. " _She's a rebel. She's a saint. She's the salt of the earth and she's dangerous…"_ Deimos's lips pulled up on the left side as he enjoyed connection between the lyrics and the sight before him.

As she finished, Deimos remembered that he had a challenge to fulfill. So, he tried to change the dream so that he could poke at her fears. Yet, everything that he tried to bring forward or change would refuse to settle into the dream. Deimos even tried to change his own appearance to the more demonic form that he sometimes used in dreams. Nothing worked. She had tight reign on her dream.

Then, to Deimos's surprise, she noticed Deimos. He had forgotten to keep himself out of her vision. She stood there looking at him like he was a chess board and she was weighing out her next move. She, then, materialized two new swords and charged straight for him.

Now, this is new.

Usually in battle, people were running _from_ him, not at him.

In reflex, he armored up and materialized a shield and sword of his own with a snap of his fingers. Thankfully he found that he was able to control that much. He gained stable footing just before she attacked. The music shifted after Greenday to Muse "Uprising".

She was not wearing armor, did not have a shield, and he really did not want to actually hurt her. So, Deimos held back in his swings and deflections. But, she was good. Really good.

He brought up his game a little to match hers, and to his surprise, she upped hers a bit more. Then he matched her again, and she upped her game again. Through the parries and twists, the blows and deflections, they danced in locked combat as near equals. Neither truly able to land a blow on the other. The skill level kept climbing as he tested her prowess.

As she lunged to strike one blow, Deimos dropped his sword and used his free hand to grab her arm and pull her forward. He nearly had her in his arms to pin her down, when the ground crumbled below his feet while she rolled away from his reach. Walls popped up to limit his movements.

Holy shit, she was controlling everything about this environment. Mortals very rarely even realize they are in a dream let alone figure out they can control so much. The last time he had experienced a mortal with any where close to this level of control was when he pursued Arikos. Even then, the woman only froze the Dolophoni and moved the scene. This was more precise and complex.

His face openly showed the joy he had in finding a worthy person to spar with. He still held back some. But, he had not sparred with someone of this caliber in a very long time. He was truly starting to have fun.

The woman landed a good solid kick against his shield that sent him flying backward. As he landed, he remembered that he was supposed to be there to scare the shit out of her. So, he let go of the weapons and shield, stood up and let the full might of his battle cry explode. He probed into her mind to plant seeds of dread. Yet to his surprise, she was serene. This woman was in perfect peace as she faced him. How?

Normally, there are thoughts racing in a persons mind something that could be used against them. Few warriors truly reach that level of peace when locked in battle. And for her, as a modern woman who had not trained for true heated warfare with swords, this should be off balance for her. She seemed rather impossible.

Deimos stood there gaping at her as she slid into a crouched position like a large cat. She once again looked at him as if she could see into his soul and derive his next plans. Her lips moved subtly with the words of the song that played. " _They will not force us, they will stop degrading us, they will not control us, we will be victorious…"_

Was she having as much fun as he was? Did she even realize she was connecting to the song in such a way? This was very strange indeed.

Once more, she charged at him. However, this time, he did not bother with the sword or shield. Fun was fun. And trust him, dancing like this with her was quickly becoming foreplay for the god. To see her stomach muscles tense as she changes direction, the fluid twisting of her hips, the way her breast bounced when her blows hit his shield. He could really enjoy just feasting on her flesh.

But, he was there to test her. To scare her. Deimos needed to wrap this up fast, before his growing erection made things very difficult for him. So, as she came close with the swords, he twisted away enough to let the one sword arm pass him as he grabbed the wrist of the other. Deimos kicked her feet out from under her. They both went down hard with her pinned beneath him and her wrists locked into his grip.

At the moment of realizing what he had done, her eyes widened in sudden panic. The music stopped in dead silence. Yet her face and voice betrayed nothing of the panic within.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" She demanded.

It was only then that he was able to take in the full view of her face.

Her soft honeyed skin, the smooth curves of her cheeks, jaw and neck. The tiny freckles that danced across her nose and apples of her cheeks. She had large almond shaped eyes in deep shades of grey, green and blue, all edged in a ring of dark blue and framed with the thick eyelashes that you see many Arab women with. Her dusty rose colored lips were pressed in controlled silence. Her black hair was long and straight and pulled into a pony tail. Though, some strands fell out of place from the sparring.

She was an exotic mix of Mediterranean beauty. All he wanted to do was run a finger over her skin to sweep those strands of hair out of her face and suckle at her perfect lips. She twisted and writhed under his body in a way that encouraged his erection to stiffen in painful pleasure. Her eyes began to show more of her panic.

"Damn woman, who in the hell are you?" He could not stop the broad smile crossing his face or the words from coming out of his mouth.

He should have been trying to scare her. He did, a little, but not what Acheron was looking for.

"You won't break me." She answered with conviction. "I won't be scared that easily."

"Oh darling, you should be scared of me." Deimos growled low in his voice as he grabbed at the chance to test her.

She froze in visible attempts to calm herself and ignore his response. She looked back at him levelly.

This was impossible! No human has ever stood up to his command of fear.

She managed to wiggle loose enough to land a knee straight to his manhood. Doubled over in pain, she pushed him off of her and ran to put distance between them.

Before she had managed to get more than a few feet, the wall of water fell over both of them once again.

"Well?"

"Shit Acheron, couldn't you knock first?" Deimos sat up in bed.

"I did." Acheron just stood there leaning against the wall with his foot placed on the wall and his bent knee stretched out front. It seemed to be a common pose for the Dark Hunter. Then he tilted his head and raised and eyebrow showing that he was still waiting for a response to his brief question.

"You first Ash. Who the hell is she?"

"I told you, a human military officer."

"Bullshit. There is nothing about her dreams that shows her to be a normal human."

"How so?"

"Her locked powers seem familiar, but different. I can't peg them. So, I don't know if she is gypsy or demigod or both. And, I couldn't scare her! She has such intense control over her dreams that I could not bring forth any memory or even change my own appearance. She, she… damn it Ash, somehow I ended up entering her dream from my own when I was not even trying. And, I still don't know her name!"

That seemed to catch the Atlantean's attention. Then stepping away from the wall to leave, "Thank you Deimos."

"Fuck you and all of your secrets. I really hope that you are not out to hurt her."

Acheron stopped and looked at Deimos. "Why are you so protective of her Deimos?"

"She is a woman and I have seen nothing from her that shows her as a danger to anyone. Trust me, I am a Justice deity, I know when people deserve to be hurt and she doesn't."

"Is that all?"

Deimos was not about to tell Acheron about how turned on she made him. Though, the now slightly softening erection probably gave that away before he even woke.

Acheron confirmed that assumption. "You know, I asked you to scare her, not screw her."

"I don't report to you. Now, get out of my room asshole."

Ash flashed out without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

Deimos sat on his bed, looking down at his hands. Why did he get so angry at Acheron over this human woman? He knew nothing about her other than her skill and strength of control in her dreams. He did not even know her name.

But, there was something about her.

Deimos thought about her face. The way that her face showed such defiance. The way her soft freckles softened that defiant edge. The way her escaped hair fell in tender strands against her honey colored skin. Her lips were flushed ever so slightly.

"Shit." He looked down at his hardened shaft growing again in his lap. "Time for a cold shower."

But, even the shower did not help get her out of his mind.

That was a woman that was strong. She could strike fear into the hearts of men. Yet, there was nothing about her that stuck out as overtly predatorial except when she was fighting.

Who was she?

The rest of the day sucked. So, Deimos went to his room to be left to his thoughts. No matter how hard he tried, he could not stop thinking about the female soldier. And he definitely did not need for everyone to see the instant bulge in his pants when he did.

 _Stop it. You don't need the distraction._

Deimos had been suckled on the anger of his mother, literally. Alecto is the goddess of unceasing anger and one of the three Furies. Though Deimos and Phobos were gods of fear, they certainly inherited their mothers anger. Deimos, more than his brother.

And because of that, he was fed by it. Anger always fed into fear and fear fed into anger. It was one of the reasons that he was as strong as he was. His powers and nature fed into each other. But, that also meant that the absence of those emotions could weaken him. It was one of the most strict rule of the Furies on the Dolophoni, never allow for an emotional relationship. Never love. The risk of it weakening them was too great.

It was a lesson that he learned the hard way. Over five thousand years later, he was still unwilling to ever try again.

Yet, for all of the reasons to not think of her, Deimos still found himself wondering about the soldier. He pictured her beautiful face, remember the feminine scent of her as it hung in the air around him and under him, and oh to think of her under him...

Before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep.

Again, Deimos found himself chained to the wall in Azmodea, bleeding as his wounds gaped open. The darkness pressed in. He felt so alone. He knew Phobos was worried for him. That did not sooth him. He knew his brother loved him as he did his brother. But, there was something missing from it.

Deimos could hear the cries of others in the darkness, prayers to their loved ones, sobs over fears of never seeing them again.

He sank into the sorrow of feeling so alone. No one would cry for him if he died there. No one but Phobos.

"Get a grip. You don't need anyone." Deimos told himself. That was the harshest lesson that his mother had left him with.

Yet, there in Azmodea, Deimos felt alone. He wondered if love really would weaken him. Is it worth the risk? Gah, what a thought. It was never worth it. The only time he allowed himself to start to feel for a woman, she tried to kill him.

Isa hid her fears well, barricaded behind anger. He certainly did not mind anger, angry sex was a hell of a lot of fun with the Amazon. But, in that shared understanding of anger, he allowed himself to let down his walls with her. Little did he know that she blamed all of the Greek pantheon for the death of her family and she planned to make him pay for it. How could he have been so blind? She didn't just break his heart, she stabbed a dagger into it, to the hilt. Thank the gods that he is immortal and was able to heal physically. But emotionally…

The dream took a turn and drifted to a memory that Deimos really did not like to think about. Deimos was holding down the Cratus. The Titan was once Deimos's friend. Yet, when he betrayed Zeus and refused to follow orders, Zeus had him punished more severely than anyone could have imagined.

As assassins and enforcers, the Dolophoni have very few firm rules of conduct in their job. No emotional entanglements, try to minimize collateral damage if possible, to kill anyone, it must be justified. Failure to adhere to those rules could lead to their own execution.

At the time that Deimos participated in holding Cratus down for his punishments, he thought that the punishment was justified. Cratus had disobeyed direct orders. For that, he was beaten, punished, and cursed. Deimos ordered his brothers and sisters to carry out Zeus's commands to continue the punishment night after night for thousands of years. It was a punishment that he knew was extreme. But, he could not allow his friendship with the Titan to cloud his obedience.

It was not until a few years ago, when Noir attacked the Oneroi and took Deimos captive that Cratus was able to break free of his curse and everyone learned the truth. Cratus's great sin was to refuse to kill a defenseless infant. An infant that Zeus feared due to a prophesy. The asshole king of the gods, condemned Cratus to unbelievable horrors for not killing a baby that eventually grew up to become Cratus's wife and one of the leaders of the Oneroi.

Zeus's prophesy came true, through the very injustice of Zeus's original request. Had Zeus not been so arrogant and punished all of the Oneroi and Cratus for the one child, no one would have had a reason to demand separation from Olympus. The King himself laid the foundation for his fears to come to reality. What a fucking asshole?

Deimos knew that he was justified in his role, according to Dolophoni laws. But, his personal feelings of guilt ate at him. He participated in the punishment of a friend, for unjust reasons. And despite all of it, the Titan helped to lead the attacks on Noir that ultimately saved Deimos's life. Deimos knew that Cratus's anger at him was enough that he would have left Deimos to die. He had every right to that anger. He was only there to save the woman he loved, to save his sister, and to seek his own revenge. Still, Deimos was alive because of Cratus. Regardless of the reasons, Deimos owed him his life.

The only thing that helped to ease that guilt was knowing that Cratus was finally finding happiness. He changed his name to Jericho to let go of the past, he married Delphine who truly made the Titan happy. And together, they had a rambunctious son named Kristof.

Why could love strengthen Cratus? He was a Titan, a god of war, a child of hatred. Why could he find that happiness, but love would weaken Deimos? It just didn't make sense.

But, then again it did.

Cratus gave up everything to save an innocent baby, he held his honor. Deimos had always been the angry weapon who followed orders until he could justify the refusal. Even when it was to hold his friend down while his powers were stripped and his own mother branded him, leaving him to thousands of years of torture, death, and resurrection to face it all again the next day.

Deimos did not deserve happiness. He did not deserve love. As he handed out punishments to others, he was destined to face his alone. Always.

One tear began to roll down his cheek. In an attempt to rid himself of the moisture that his father had taught him to avoid at all costs, Deimos leaned into his shoulder to smear the drop. Yet, as he pulled away, he saw a vision again. There in the wet reflection, he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The one person that touched him in a way that he never would have thought possible.

With that, he found himself in her dream again.

This time, they were in the sea with a storm howling. She was drowning. Deimos desperately swam toward her to pull her out. But, as he nearly reached her, he could see her face calm and her body stop fighting. One swipe of her wrist and the world shifted. They both landed back into the field, drenched.

It took him a few seconds to gather his barrings. Where was she? His pulse raced to see if she was ok.

He could hear her coughing up water behind him.

She was a few feet away, so he crawled over to her.

As she realized that he was leaning over her, the woman elbowed the arm that supported him, making his face fall forward into the mud. What the hell? He was trying to help.

She rolled away and dried everything around, except Deimos. Perfect. Just perfect.

The music started again in the background, like her own personal soundtrack. " _Who are you? Who who, who who…"_

She was prepared for another fight. Deimos supposed that he couldn't really blame her for that. The only thing she knew of him was their last sparring and that he had pinned her.

So, opening his hands to show that he did not have any weapons "I am not trying to hurt you."

"Oh, but I am." Yet another demon appeared in the dream. Why was everyone after this woman in her dreams?

This one was huge. The demon stood nearly 7 feet tall with bright green skin. His hair, wings and horns were all black and tipped in silver. His eyes were red. He wore black leather pants and vest with no shirt on. The smell of sulfur was rank.

Deimos stood to confront the demon. "Damn, you are fugly. What does Noir want with the woman?"

The demon ignored the insult. "I don't ask questions that I don't need to know the answer to."

"What the hell is going on? You two jack asses know each other?" She questioned accusingly.

"No darling. Believe it or not, I am the good guy. He is the bad guy. But, give me just a touch of control in this place and he will be a dead guy." Deimos's eyes sparkled with the fight about to break out.

"Like hell I will."

With a shrug, Deimos dug deep to try to connect to his powers in her realm. As he was, he had no weapons, so he was not a whole lot of help. He at least needed a sword. Nothing worked.

But, the woman just scowled at him. Her eyes darted around like she was looking all around him, at him and through him. Then he felt the smallest of openings in her defenses and he rushed to seize the power. Finally. Thank you very much.

"Well, I guess Mr. Fugly gets to see why they call me Demon as well." Deimos flooded his senses with the powers of the Greek pantheon. One of the advantages of being a Dolophonos, was that he could tap into all of the powers of the pantheon. He could not use them all at one time, but certainly could pick and choose based on the need. That was why the Dolophoni could walk in dreams like the Oneroi.

However, not only did the rush of added power make him an assassin to be feared, but typically when he was fighting alone in the dream world, he allowed it to alter his appearance as well. After all, if you are going to fight like a demon, why not look like a demon and add that extra layer of terror. Looks like Deimos was going to test the woman's mettle after all.

Deimos instantly changed into a more demonic looking presence. He stood a foot taller than his normal 6'6". His skin turned red and was covered in black tribal tattoos from head to toe. His electric blue eyes glowed. His body was covered in black leather pants and a kevlar vest. And he finally had his full stock of weapons.

The woman's eyes grew wide for a moment, then narrowed and looked around him again. Before anyone could say anything, the demon attacked. The woman stayed out of this fight. Deimos was not sure if it was hesitation over the demons size, or because she was not sure which of them to attack. But, to her credit, she just watched, waiting to defend herself from the winner. No panic, no screaming, no running. Though the music did change again to "Sweet Dreams" by Marlyn Manson. She has interesting, yet appropriate taste.

Blow by blow, the two demonic forms attacked each other like titans. The demon was one seriously determined bastard. The demon kept trying to deflect Deimos and head for the woman, but Deimos would not let him. Why won't she run or something?

Deimos managed to break the showdown when he dropped down to slice the back of the demons knee where it buckled and he fell. In rage, the demon tried to continue to crawl to the woman. Why was she so important? Could Noir know about her locked powers?

 _Shit, of course that it is. What am I stupid?_

He would not let the demon take her and she obviously was unaware of just how much danger that she was really in.

The demon growled as he managed to cut off his own leg and regrow it, then the other leg grew into another demon. Shit, shit, double shit.

This time, the woman engaged in the fight. She and Deimos each went after one of the demon _twins_. They were a lot harder to kill than the prior experiences in her dreams. However, Deimos finally cut the head off of his target. The body exploded into ash. Thank Zeus the head and body did not just regrow more of the foul beasts.

He went to go join in the remaining fight when the demon tried to dodge, only to throw them both off balance. She got in one swipe to take off the demons head before Deimos and the woman both clashed into each other as the demon evaporated. Loosing their balance, they fell to the ground once again.

She started to fight against him again. "You are stubborn woman!" He roared.

Deimos had to work to pin her down again to keep her from hitting him. This time, he learned to not leave a knee between his legs, so his hips were between both of her knees and her hands were pinned by his above her head.

The position certainly was intimate. His crotch was pressed to her warmth, he could feel her breasts rise and fall to press against his kevlar vest as she breathed. His head was swimming at the feel of her beneath him. His shaft was swelling at the sensation of her mound pressed to it. What would he give to be sliding into her like this? Her warmth…

Then for just the briefest of moments the whole scene changed, including the woman under him. They were in some third world rat hole, the woman was handcuffed to a rusted metal bed frame with no mattress between her and the metal springs. The most shocking was the woman. She was beaten so savagely that Deimos could barely recognize that she was the same woman. Her eyes too swollen to open, her jaw and nose were obviously broken, her shoulder ripped apart, bruises and cuts everywhere mixed with dry blood. It was so brief that he was not sure it really happened.

But, the words she said next froze every muscle of his body and shook him to his core. He instantly returned to his normal appearance.

"It's not enough that I am tortured and raped in the real world? If you are here to continue it into my dreams as well, then get on with it. But, you still won't break me." Her eyes narrowed on his and her face hardened in sheer defiance.


	6. Chapter 6

Looking back at this strange man above her, Jenna would not, could not give in to the dread and panic that wanted to fill her every muscle. She had spent far too long learning how to control her dreams, realizing that her subconscious found a way to break through all of her walls and locks to slap her in the face with this brute of a man was almost more than she could bare. Why did she give him any power to fight with?

Dreams had been her only solace, her only refuge in the last two weeks of mistreatment at the hands of enemy combatants. She feared that this was the last hold out before she finally broke. And now, this, this escape from her pain was threatened as well.

Jenna had managed to stay so calm through the fighting, to focus as she had trained. But, pinned down, below a demon looking man who showed obvious signs of wanting sex… she was about to loose all of the control that she desperately needed. Dear God, how can she survive this?

Yet, after she called him out on it, he just froze. His appearance returned to that of the man she had seen him as before. Strangely, his face flashed expressions of concern, pain, rage, and protection. His hands loosened his grip on her wrists and she quickly pulled herself out from under him.

Locking her emotions down once again, she stared at the man. There was something so very different about him. Not only did he manage to break through her walls, but he had an aura. Not like the other demonic things that she fought earlier, or even living people, and certainly not like anything else in her dreams. A real aura. As though he was alive and somehow more than human.

He wore black pants with no shirt, covered with a kevlar vest. His body was exceptionally muscled, tall and lithe. His dark hair and chiseled face reminded her of the Ancient Greek images, battle hardened and dangerous. His electric blue eyes shown brightly at the contrast of his milky skin and black hair. The only thing that belied the look were the streaks of blue in his hair and two strange lightening bolt tattoos down his cheeks. He was a dominating man. He was fierce and very skilled. His voice was deep and carried a thick Greek accent, though she could not place the region of origin. There was no doubt that in the real world, he could take her by force if he cornered her. Hell, he could take her by force in this dream. And that sent shivers down her spine.

 _Acheron couldn't ask me to do this, could he?_

 _Did he know?_

 _He is supposed to protect humans. Could he really sit back and allow her to be tortured and raped while he sent me in to scare her in her dreams too?_

 _I can't believe that of him. What in the hell is going through that Atlantean ass hats mind?_

Deimos's thoughts raced through his mind as he looked over to see the woman standing 10 feet away. She looked at him again with that studying gaze. She materialized two more swords for her hands and crossed her feet to drop into a seated position. The grace in which she moved into it showed just how fast and gracefully she could stand once again if needed. Then she just looked at him. There was no terror, no dread, no panic… just questions.

He rolled over to sit as well. She was the picture of military control. Before he could even stop himself from thinking it, he spoke.

"Are you really being tortured and raped in the waking world?" He knew the truth. He saw the truth. Yet, he did not want to believe the truth. How could anyone do that to a woman?

The subtle hint of pain darkened her eyes. But, without diverting her gaze or altering her voice, she replied. "Yes".

She was surprised by the concern and rage behind his eyes. His aura was going crazy with the knowledge. She just watched it. The colors danced around. He projected a thick outer ring full of fear, full of dread. But, it wasn't his fear. It was an abstraction, what he pushed out to everyone around him..

Below that, closer to his body, his aura showed that he was a man of justice, of protection, someone she could _almost_ trust. But, he was also a warrior spirit full of anger. He enjoyed the fight and did not mind getting his hands dirty in the slightest. Just how far could he, or would he take that?

He finally broke the silence. "What is your name?"

"Major Jenna Theron. Who are you? And why are you in my dream?"

Rage had been waring inside of him. Deimos wanted nothing more than to leave this beautiful woman to hunt down and rip apart everyone who hurt her with his bare hands. Yet, she held him, captivated him. He could not leave. Not yet.

 _Mark my words, she will have her revenge, I will make sure of it._

Shaking his head in conviction, he settled his mind to answer her. But, how? Acheron specifically told him that he did not want him to tell anyone about any of this. Not that Deimos cared about pleasing Acheron. But, there had to be a reason. And, how could he even begin to explain? Damn it.

"My name is Deimos. I am…"

"The Greek god of Terror?" she finished the sentence as a question with one arched eyebrow.

"In the flesh." He answered, spreading his hands out. "Well, in the dream, I suppose."

To his surprise, she smirked at the quip. How does she do that? She faced utter horror in the real world and in here, she is light, controlled, almost at peace. The woman was baffling.

"And why are you here?" she pushed.

With a sigh, "You, my darling, have caught some unwanted attention. I was sent to test you, to learn about you." Deimos could just read her thoughts, if he wanted to. Yet, in the moment, he could not bring himself to violate her in such a way. Not today.

She frowned. Her eyes lowered. She had already been facing tests, couldn't she have any break?

She looked back up at him. Deimos had a bemused look on his face. "What?"

"I tell you that I am here to learn about you and you look almost heart broken. Granted, as the god of dread terror, I don't really get that many dates to really know women well. But, I thought women liked to talk about themselves?"

"Must suck being celibate."

He chuckled at her dry wit. He was really starting to like her. More the to point, he really wanted to know Jenna.

"Do you like to play chess?" He asked her as a way to break up the routine, make it feel less like an interrogation.

"I don't think you want to play with me." Jenna answered very dryly.

"Why not? I happen to love to play chess."

"I know all possible combinations of moves and outcomes."

Startled, he just gaped at her. Surely, she couldn't. He knew there are brilliant people out there that might have memorized it all. But, she was a warrior, not a PhD. She just continued to look at him.

She finally agreed to play. With a move of her hand, she changed the scene from the field they had been in, to a Grecian styled temple next to the ocean with pillows, trays and other assorted items spread around. In the center was a chess set.

The moon still shown high in the sky to light everything in soothing pale light. Subtle wisps of color bounced around the periphery. The music returned as a soft melodic tune and lowered in volume. It was not until it started again that he had realized it stopped during their initial introductions. Now, the classical sounds of violins and harps rang and suited the scene around them. Her detail was pristine. It was obviously a place that she liked to go to.

"You like Greek temples." It was a statement rather than a question. Yet, it expressed Deimos's surprise at the the choice.

"My mother was Greek." She did not elaborate more. However, Deimos could tell that she really connected to the culture beyond just her family line. After all, few humans even knew who he was within the Pantheon and she did.

As they walked up the steps of the temple toward the pillows and chess set, Jenna looked back at him.

 _Why did I bring him here?_

 _Duh, because it is where I play chess by myself._

 _But, this is someplace special to me, it feels like a home._ Jenna had never had a real stable home before, and this was someplace that she always had, no matter what part of the world she was in at the moment.

 _And there is something about him that tugs at me to trust him. Just being near him, I feel safe and protected._

 _You are just going delirious from the malnourishment and pain that your body is facing._

 _He is not real. He is just a conjuring of your subconscious, so you trust him because he is part of you. The question is what is your subconscious trying to tell you?_

 _But, his aura, it just seems so alive. Not like one I have seen before. And the warmth of his skin as he pinned me down. I have never had a dream that I could not stop, change, or remove completely. Not until those demonic looking things started to attack a few days ago. Now him. This must be because of the torture. Shit, I am loosing my mind._

 _How can you even be arguing this? The man turned into one of those demon things. And he has pinned you down twice!_

 _Still, there is something about his aura, about how me makes me feel that is just so compellingly comforting. I feel stronger than I have in weeks, just by being near him._

 _Do you really trust him? He said that he wanted to test you, why don't you test him? And stop talking to yourself in your dreams!_

Ugh! She looked up at him before sitting down amongst the pillows. "Do you mind if I change my clothing without you getting all licentious and creepy on me?"

"I will try to behave." He was smirking as he said it. Still he said it. There was just something about his aura that tugged at her to trust him with it.

With a snap of her fingers, her clothing changed from the combat ready ensemble to a black silk halter dress that showed an ample amount of bare skin almost everywhere and made it plainly clear that she was not wearing a bra. Or panties, but she was not going to tell him that.

His eyes widened. "You want me to behave while you wear _that_?"

Her brows creased in frustration and concern. Her gazed dropped to the ground. "My injuries don't show here, but my skin still burns where they are. The cotton is chaffing at the sore spots every where."

It was the first time he had seen her edge away from the commanding walls she placed on her emotions. Her shy fidgeting was adorable.

With a heavy sigh, "Darling, wear anything you want. Hell, go bare ass naked if you choose. I won't touch you."

Jenna looked up to see the truth in his words. As she sat down, he could not help from adding "But don't expect me not to admire the view." Color flooded her cheeks.

Being a woman in the military, she was accustomed to men with crass comments. Hell, she could fling quite a bit of it too. But, there was always a wall between her and the men around her. She had always been able to see peoples auras and have a 'sense' of who they were, how they made her feel. There were men that she worked with that respected her, or at least saw her as a soldier there to do a job. But, most of them wanted to change something about her.

They did not like that she was technically a genius, or she was skilled in hand to hand combat. They did not understand her humor so she stopped trying to tell jokes and stuck to strict honesty, sometimes sarcastic, but honest. Others thought she was too quiet. Most everyone thought that she was too much of a control freak. Whatever it was, they flirted, they teased, but they were never really interested in a serious relationship with her as the woman that she was.

No man had ever talked to her the way he had before. He appeared honest and sincere in his show of respect and admiration of her. And his use of the term _darling_ sounded so warm.

The two of them sat together. Deimos set up the chess board. He also changed back out of the armor and into simple black pants and black t-shirt. Jenna settled into a comfortable position that did not show as much skin as others. And as they began their strategy and movements, he began asking about her.


	7. Chapter 7

It was difficult for Jenna to put her life into words under Deimos's questions.

Her mother was a brilliant woman who studied the psychology of war, helping soldiers with PTSD. Her father was an accomplished Marine who rose through the ranks rather quickly. The two of them loved each other very much, as they loved Jenna. Jenna, however, was more of the issue. As a child, she was noticeably intelligent, however, she was prone to night terrors, fits of rage, and loss of control. Her mother worked with her and she was diagnosed with Sensory Processing Disorder. Though, as Jenna grew up, it did not quite seem to fit everything. Yet, it was close enough to explain it to someone that understood the terminology.

For Jenna, the world did not appear like it did to everyone else. Her senses were heightened and mixed together. The strongest was vision. Sounds danced across her skin and radiated streaks of color across her vision. Living things held intense colors that were not shown in any photograph or video she saw of them, only she saw it. Everything around her fell into patterns that seemed to build up in three dimensions as they became more complex. She remembered everything she saw, what she read, the colors, the patterns.

Her brain was on overload from the rush of information flowing in through her senses and across her field of view.

As she grew up, she read everything she could about auras, synesthesia, and other disorders. Everything held some truth to her, but not a complete picture that made her feel comfortable.

Her mother might have helped her understand it better. Yet, one horrible night when Jenna was 5, she and her mother were driving home from a Christmas party on base for all of those whose significant others were over seas. They had satellite calls set up to talk to loved ones. On their way home, her mother had put on Christmas music and they sang. When out of no where, a car veered off and hit them, causing them to roll several times and land upside down. Jenna hung there, trapped by the seat belt, yelling for her mother as she watched her take her last breaths comforting Jenna, just out of arms reach. It felt like hours before anyone was able to pry Jenna loose.

Her father had been granted leave and flew home as soon as possible to morn the death of his beloved wife. Jenna was in shock and numb through it all.

As her father was now a single father, he could no longer go out on full tours of duty in combat situations. He shifted his career for her. She knew how much he gave up to raise her and she loved him all the more for it. However, they struck a wonderful compromise. She knew he could not be tied down at home. And he knew he could not take her to some dangerous base in a war zone. So, he transferred to an Embassy post. He was able to take her to his post. She was protected inside the Embassy walls while he worked.

Every few years, he was transferred to another post. Yet, always an to an Embassy where he could safely bring her along with him. With her ability to recognize patterns quickly and remember everything she read, she learned languages in a snap, and started high school at the age of 12.

The only thing that helped her learn to focus her senses and command her time after her quick studies, was martial arts. Her father had not known how to raise a little girl on his own, let alone a smart ass like Jenna. But, he did know combat. So, when she asked to learn, he happily obliged.

To both of their surprise, it really helped. It taught focus and helped her to build walls and filters for her information. It taught her discipline. It helped her learn to control her anger and emotions that spiked when she was overwhelmed by her senses. Most of all, it taught her strength and confidence in a world where no matter what she did, she was always different.

Every place that they moved to had a different form of martial arts, so she would start over with a new style. By the time she was 18, she had acquired multiple black belts in multiple disciplines along with her Bachelors Degrees in Computer Science and Languages and 2 Masters Degrees in Counter Cyber Terrorism and Chemical Engineering.

The marital arts training had also helped her gain control over her night terrors. Because dreams are typically where the mind sorts through the information of the day and her brain functioned on over drive, she needed to calm it down. She was lucid enough to know she was dreaming. She just had to gain control of it. Once she did, she was able to use her dream time to truly rest and find peace.

She learned that keeping things set at night, limited the colors, choosing scenes that she designed, rather than from memory helped. Sounds did not crawl along her skin, and music helped to express her emotions, so she allowed it to play through. Everything went into its box and stayed there. Then, quietly, she pulled up the questions of the day and sorted them rationally. Over time, that came to be displayed in the form of a tablet that she used to just scroll through and jot down notes. Once the information was sorted, she just relaxed, "read" books that she had already memorized, played chess, practiced Tai Chi, or sometimes even painted.

Between the martial arts and high IQ, she had grown to be quite intelligent, skilled, and controlled. Everything that the Marine Corps wanted. So, the plans were set. She would finish her Masters degrees and then start Officer school.

Then, the worst of the worst. Six weeks before her graduation, her beloved father was shot and killed by some crazy man trying to demand a Visa in the Embassy.

It took all of her strength to continue into the Officer training program and join the Corps. Jenna had never felt more alone. No parents, no siblings, no grandparents that she had ever known. She did not even have any real friends growing up. Jenna had only one really close friend in her teenage years. Unfortunately, that friend had committed suicide when they were both 16. Other than that, it was difficult to make friends when she constantly moved, belonged to no culture, and was home schooled until she started college at a very young age. That's not even getting into the fact that she was so much smarter than most kids her age, and very socially awkward.

Yet, there she was, surrounded by almost nothing but young men. Young men who despised the idea of a woman that was smarter than them ever out ranking them. Most hit on her at some point and hated her when she rejected them. She saw in their auras just how insincere they really were. Not that she said anything about that. The Corps was no place for talk of auras. So, she focused on her training and studies and kept to herself.

Three of her classmates thought they would be daring one day and cornered her to try to get in a grab or a lick. To their surprise, she was far more trained in defense than what they had taught at school. Two of them ended up in the hospital. No one tried that again. At least not then.

After graduation, Jenna then trained for the Special Forces. She had been recruited to be a part of a new type of unit. One that sought to grow into the post 9/11 world. Where incursion teams were smarter than your average Joe.

The idea was that the teams would be the first to enter and secure the growing number of military labs and nuclear facilities in foreign countries. Soldiers who could read the labels on vials in bio-labs to assess the risks, hack the computers left behind, hell, even attempt to stop a nuclear reactor from melting down if needed. They were to know computers, languages, science and engineering in addition to the typical war craft stuff.

As it was already a test program with a limited draft pool, they were willing to also test out how women measured up in front-line combat. Her career became her only focus.

Jenna had excelled in her new role in the military. In the 10 years since she joined, she ran combat missions with precision. Her men trusted her judgment and orders. She trusted them with her life. Not her body, but her life.

Unfortunately, they had been betrayed. One of their local connections gave them some bad intel recently. Her last mission was an ambush. She worked with 2 teams that time, for a total of 8 people that were trapped. They were supposed to be raiding a secret bio-lab, gathering samples, hacking their work, or completely taking the hard drive if needed. Unfortunately, nothing of real value was there, only the local terrorist group. Two of her men were killed rather quickly. Another 3 were injured. That just left the 3 of them still standing. When a helicopter finally arrived to evac the teams out, the 3 that were still standing rushed out with the 3 that were injured. Jenna returned for her dead. She would not leave them behind.

It was then, that a rocket launcher shot whizzed passed the helicopter to land in front of her. It blew her back against the wall with such force that she knew she had a concussion as she screamed in the pain of her shoulder being riddled by shrapnel. The world around her spun. She saw the helicopter take off as the darkness settled in. She was glad that they did not stay and die for her.

Jenna did not know how long she had been unconscious. But, when she woke, it was to realize that she was injured, naked, chained to a rusted metal bed frame with no mattress, and there was a man riding vigorously between her thighs. The string of curses struggled to form from her severely broken jaw and busted lips. Her throat was dry, her eyes almost swollen shut. They had done nothing for her injuries. She fought as best as she could against the restraints as the man called to others in Arabic to tell them that she was awake.

Her head still spun from the concussion. She knew that she could not get free. All she could do was rely on her training, on her control, and for God's sake, don't let them know she understood Arabic.

Her torture was cruel and severe. The beatings, the rapes, burns, electrocution, water boarding. They gave very little sustenance, hosed her down with power sprays to keep her from sleeping often and probably to reduce the odor of her. Her only true sanctuary was when she passed out from the pain and malnutrition. Only then, was she able to retreat to her world of control.


	8. Chapter 8

Blinking, Jenna realized that she had told Deimos _everything_.

What the hell? For all she knew, he was real and really learning a lot about how to hurt her. But, as she looked into his blue eyes, she felt... trust. He had asked sincere questions. He showed heart felt sorrow at her pains. He flashed rage as learning the details of her experience as a prisoner of war.

 _You are seriously delusional! Is this some weird, freaky Stockholm thing? Some brute of a man barges into your dream, trying to scare you while you are being held captive, tortured and raped. And you trust him? Ugh!_

Yet, there was something so real to him. There was something gentle and warm. His deep accented voice was soothing and his wit comforted her. For the first time, she realized just how lonely it was in her dreams. And at this point in her life, she desperately needed the comfort and support of someone else. Whether he was real or created by her own subconscious, the only rational thing to do was cling on to that life line and hope that it helps save her sanity.

Even at that moment, she felt walls long built as a child starting to crumble inside of her. She did not know what it was, but her control was starting to wane. She needed him with her to help her find her strength again.

Looking down at the chess board, her lips slid up in a smirk. "Check mate!"

"What? How? You distracted me!"

Jenna could not hold back the laughter at his whining any longer. That had been the third time she beat him in a row. And the last time, he had even tried to cheat. To cheat!

The look on his face showed a definitive hatred at loosing. She would hate to be someone he did not like to loose to. Yet, when he looked at her, he reigned himself in and mumbled in frustration. How could the god of dread pout so much like a little boy?

They had been talking and playing chess for what felt like hours. Time was never the same in dreams as in the real world. What felt like hours could have been only 20 minutes. Or what felt like 20 minutes could have been 2 hours. Soon, it would end. She had no doubt of that since those bastards, that held her captive, typically did not let her sleep long. Usually, it was to wake to the pain and coldness of their fucking power spray. It was a surprise that things had lasted this long. Maybe they all fell asleep too.

Trying to keep her peace as long as she could, Jenna settled into the cushions and breathed in the air and listened to the waves as they lapped at the shore near them. It was only here that she could listen to the sounds without the constant vibrations against her skin. And they were soothing. This Greek styled scene really was perfection.

Deimos had never met a woman like Jenna. She had a will power that could crumble entire cities to the ground. She faced her life and her job with decisive strategy and cool control. It was only the most subtle of shadows that showed her pain and anger as she spoke of her losses, of her loneliness, of her horrors.

Giving up on setting the board again, he glanced at Jenna, contented in her personal paradise.

She was so enthralling. How could she be so relaxed here? With him? Especially given everything that faced her when she woke. Deimos is a personification of dread, fear and terror. He affect everyone. Except for this beautiful woman that sat across from him. It seemed so impossible.

"Jenna?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why are you not scared of me?" She rolled her head across the pillow to look in his eyes. Then her beautiful hazel eyes darted around him in that intense study way she had.

"Your aura." Then she turned back to close her eyes. With her eyes closed, she then questioned him.

"Are you _really_ a god?" She emphasized the one word.

" _Yes_ " Deimos mimicked her emphasis.

Jenna looked at him again. "What about the red demon look you had? That does not strike me as a Greek god."

"Not typically. It is a bit complicated. But, suffice it to say, I am not a demon. I only look like that when I fight in dreams, and even then, not always."

"Are those demons real?"

"Yes, and they are dangerous. I don't know how they have found access to your dreams. But, they could kidnap, torture, or kill you while in your dreams. Do you know why they have been coming here?"

"Nope. They showed up a couple days before you did."

"You really don't have any fear of them do you?"

Jenna screwed up her face. "What is up with your obsession over my lack of fear?"

The chuckle came low in his throat, "Well, I am a god of dread terror, remember?"

She pondered it. "If I remember the stories right, you are more of a weapon, sent by the fates to punish or kill those that transgressed." Her mother told her stories of the Greek gods when Jenna was a girl. Her mother loved her Greek heritage. Even her father continued to tell her of the Greek gods after her mother died.

"Indeed. But, I don't think you want to know about all of that right now."

She sighed. "I was just wondering, was there ever anyone that did not fear you in some way?"

Her question pierced through his soul. "Only my brother Phobos." She struck right to thoughts that had plagued him since his capture and torture in Azmodea. It re-opened the wounds that Isa had left. It was the loneliness, the loss. There was no one who would cry if he died. And no one to comfort him when he returned. As much as he loved Phobos, he was not going to seek a comforting hug in the late hours of the night from him. The torture, that he could take, Ares made sure that he learned that lesson. And he healed fast since he was a god. But, this pain cut deep and lingered.

In battle, he craved the fear, the dread. On Olympus, you survived through power and threat, especially in regards to dealing with his parents. Those that he fought with had respected him as a leader, yet would never dream of crossing him. The women on Olympus were manipulative bitches that he would never trust to have more than a simple fling with. And they, were even nervous around him. Human women, well, he had had his share of lustful trysts with women that tempted their fears. Yet, he could still feel the terror they felt and tried to hide.

His one and only attempt at a connection was Isa. And he still carried the physical and emotional scars from that.

The only women that Deimos enjoyed talking to were the dream goddesses, and that was because Zeus cursed them with no emotions for centuries. Without emotions, they did not have the same fears or selfish needs as others. Of course, without emotions, they also did not get aroused. So, where is the fun in that? They now have their emotions once again, but, its hard to change the relationships formed.

There was no one that gave him comfort. It has been five thousand years since he even tried.

It was for the best. His mother and her sisters were adamant that the Dolophoni never have a relationship. The risk of love weakening them was too great. It is just not the life of an assassin. Still, since his imprisonment in Azmodea, it was a topic that kept returning to his mind. More so, when he saw Jericho and Delphine around the Vanishing Isle. It was foolishness. He needed to move passed it.

"What a pair, you and I." her words roused him from his contemplation. He just looked at her, he loved the sounds of her warm voice and the implications that she made.

"What do you mean?"

"We are both untrusting people, alone." she paused. "Yet, for some reason that I can't fully explain, I trust you."

His heart melted at her words. Her softness penetrated him like a spear straight through his core. They had only really been introduced several hours earlier.

Still, despite the short time frame, he knew her more deeply than anyone else alive. He knew that. She showed him a side to herself that was open, honest, and warm. She never would show this to her men let alone her superiors. She was a controlled officer of the Marine Corps. She could not jeopardize her career or the trust she had earned by being so soft and feminine with them. Especially as a woman who had to fight so hard for the respect others were given easily.

He was touched by her stories of being so alone, not trusting men, no friends… yet she trusted _him_.

Then an obvious question rushed into his head as he realized what she had been saying. Or more to the point, what she had not said. He scowled on the full weight of it.

"Jenna, did you ever have a boyfriend?"

"Nope. Never even been kissed." She was flippant about it. But, it inflamed his rage all the more.

"They took your virginity while you were unconscious!?"

She just shrugged, "I am glad I was unconscious, I don't have to carry that particular memory."

"How could any man do that? How can you not be ripping apart everything here in absolute rage?" he roared.

She sat up, moved toward him and placed a gentle hand on his face. "I did, the first day or two. But, I knew that if I was going to hold my defenses when they interrogated me, I had to regain my peace. So, I put it in a box and hid it away. The rage does not help me survive, and it sure as hell does not help me get out. Only my strength can do that. I _need_ that strength. I had no other choice than to temper my anger." One small tear rolled down her cheek. Before he could stop himself, Deimos reached up to catch it and smooth away her pain. Her hazel eyes held back the others that wanted to fall as well.

He just sat there staring into her beautiful face, amazed that no man had ever kissed those perfect lips. He tried hard not to look too long at any part of her, for fear that he would make her re-live what those bastards had done to her.

"One day, you will find a man that can treat you gently." Deimos's words hung in the air until she reached for the hand that he had placed on her cheek. She took it into her hands and nuzzled at his palm before giving his hand the softest kiss he had ever known.

"I might be certifiably crazy, but I think that I already have."

With her words, Deimos's heart broke and he gently pulled her into his arms. His heart gripped at the combined strength and warm tenderness that this women displayed. She was impossibly perfect in every way.

Jenna was brilliant, beautiful, masterfully trained, exhibited the control of an ancient warrior, and the gentle acceptance of reason that could rival Athena herself. It was easy to see why Acheron showed interest in her. As a Dark Hunter, she could stand up to even the best of them all. It was that side of her that he respected. Yet, there was so much more to her. It was her soft pain, her warm spirit, the bright smile that played across her lips that caught his breath. She could not become a Dark Hunter. He could not bear the thought of her warmth dying in the curse of being a Dark Hunter.

Deimos had only known her for a few hours, yet she flooded his very soul as if he would no longer be able to live without her there. He was desperate to protect her, in this life and from the next.

They cuddled like that for several minutes before she disappeared and he was pulled back to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

Frantic, Deimos looked around for Jenna and tried to run to the Hall of Mirrors to learn where her location was. Now, he had her name. He would find her. He needed to save her. He was going to kill those mother…

"Deimos! Welcome back, or should I say 'gotcha'!" Artemis threw one of her god damn nets over him and pinned him to the floor. As a god himself, he could easily handle the net. But, once under it, it was not as easy to get out whether a mortal or a god.

With a snap of her fingers, Artemis had moved Deimos to one of her private rooms for some quality time. She handcuffed him to a torture rack with cuffs that Hephaestus had made. Then she gathered up the net once again.

The goddess was tall and slender with appealing curves. Her long auburn hair and bright green eyes gave her a striking beauty. However, Deimos knew her for the manipulative and selfish woman that she was. He had no interest in her at all.

"Let me go you red headed bitch!"

"Now, now Deimos. I hear you have been a bad boy." Artemis said tsking at him. "No one was supposed to know about the girl." She traced the lines of his chest with her fingers. "Did Acheron send you to her?"

"Fuck off!" With that, she slapped him.

"Such foul language. No matter, I will have her before long."

"Touch her and I will pull you limb from limb."

She hissed at him for that comment. "Don't you dare threaten me!"

"Threaten you? Oh no, last time you tried to lay a hand on me, the only thing that saved you was Acheron. I don't threaten, I kill. And you know it." Deimos roared.

"She is mine! And just to make sure you don't mess this down, I am going to leave you here, out of my way until it is done." With that, the tall goddess stormed from the room and slammed the door shut, leaving Deimos to the dark.

He screamed in fury. Jenna was awake, which meant that she was being hurt again. He needed to save her, to protect her. Everything in him shivered with rage.

How can the fates lead me to this woman only to prevent me from saving her? Please Zeus don't let this happen!

Deimos's pleas went unanswered. Hours rolled by as he tried to break loose, fearing for Jenna.

* * *

It did not take Jenna long to loose consciousness again. As much as her captors tried to keep her awake most of the time, there is only so much that a body can take before it starts to shut itself down.

This time, she found herself alone in her dream. The demon things did not show up. Not that they did all the time, just a few times over the past week or so. But, most noticeably, Deimos did not show up.

Jenna tried to focus on her iPad to get through her days memories and seal them up tight. She did not even want to sort them for the pain that they held. But, if she didn't, they would not go away.

Still, her thoughts kept floating back to Deimos.

 _I suppose that I should be happy that I am alone again. At least this way, I am not worried that I am going insane._

 _Who are you kidding? We both know that you enjoyed having company. And you are the one talking to yourself! Of course you are going insane._

 _Ugh!_

Jenna pushed the tablet aside and started to fidget awkwardly as she called out to Deimos, hoping that he would come.

When nothing happened, she warred with herself.

 _See, he was not real! You need to regain your focus and stop relying on others._

 _But, he seemed so real._

 _If he was real then why doesn't he come to save you in the real world?_ Her chest tightened at that thought.

 _But, if he was not real, then why can't I bring anything like him into my dream right now? All I can do is bring up a memory of the last dream._

 _Maybe he is real and does not care to save you?_

At that, Jenna sank down to the sand below the temple and cried. She really was alone.

The wall of water finally engulfed her as she woke to yet another hosing down by power sprays.

* * *

A few hours rolled by, hours of bare consciousness while unseen men used her body for their pleasure once again. Her eyes were so swollen that she was able to close them without them noticing. But, when one man was finished, he leaned down to utter insults in Arabic before he punched Jenna in the head. Everything went black and she found herself in her dreams.

Jenna tried to sooth her loneliness. She tried to pull of older memories of joy and watch them on her tablet. However, each one left her more saddened by the loss of it all. She was starting to loose hope. She would not, could not let that happen.

Standing up, full of desperation, she called out to Deimos again. Over and over, his name called from her lips. Begging him to return.


	10. Chapter 10

Exhaustion finally settled Deimos as he drifted to sleep.

Rather than the recent dreams of Azmodea, Deimos returned to his memory of Jenna during their long conversation.

"So, you see everything differently from what other people see them as?"

She hesitated and bit her bottom lip as she thought for a moment. Then she picked up an iPad that had sat on a tray over to the side.

"Here." she said as she moved to sit next to him for a moment. He could feel the heat from her. He desperately wanted to reach over and put his arm around her. But, he dared not scare her.

"I use this to help me sort through the days memories and information. Instead of dreaming my memories, I focus all of the information to this and then I can flip through and sort them. My subconscious acts like a software program and brings up questions to answer, warnings, etc."

"OK." Deimos was still a little confused.

She tapped on a file and pulled up the memory like a video file. It was just a memory of her eating at a cafe in some European city. But, it was amazing. Every living thing had some kind of hazy ring of color around it. Every plant, animal, and person. The more complex the organism, the more complex the colors. Then, there were streaks of colors that bounced around her vision, radiating from the sources of sounds. It was all so busy.

"I can see why you needed to learn how to process it all. It is quite beautiful, but already giving me a headache."

She just smiled and returned to her seat so that she could make her next move on the chess board.

Gently, softly, he could hear her voice calling to him from somewhere else.

He barely registered it in his mind. He looked down to see a reflection across the tablet screen. Then he was once again pulled into her current dream.

But how? He should not be able to do that with his body still bound. Hephaestus's cuffs should prevent it. But, it did not matter, he was there with her in the temple beside the sea. Gentle music still playing.

Without thinking, Deimos raced to her. He picked her up in his arms and hugged her while he kissed the top of her head.

Jenna tensed at the confinement of his embrace. But, the initial panic subsided in the warmth of his skin.

"You came back." She said it barely more than a whisper.

"I am sorry" he said as he put her back down.

"Don't be, I am glad you are here. I, I- I did not want to be alone." The concern and embarrassment etched across her face.

Lifting her chin so that he could look down into her large hazel eyes, "Darling, you don't have to be embarrassed around me. No one wants to be alone. You are one hell of a strong woman. Most would not hold up anywhere near as well as you, especially around me." He paused. "And, for the record, I am glad that you are not like any other woman."

The shy smile that she gave him took his breath away.

Why does he make her feel so safe and protected? She knew that she was not safe or protected outside of the dream. But, having him there, near her, she felt like _she_ was protected. Every part of her that they could not reach physically was protected. Her mind, her spirit, her soul… her heart. Uggh, that is a crazy thought. _Stop now._

"Will you walk with me?" she asked.

"I would love to."

The pair walked along the sea shore for a while as they chatted about random things. Both, enjoying the company, but tripping over the attempts at small talk.

"So, uh, how about that weather?" Deimos asked.

"Seriously?"

"I don't know. I don't usually talk to anyone but Phobos for long periods of time. This whole thing is new to me."

Jenna stopped. "Do you meet others in their dreams?"

"No. Not like this."

"Why?" She just watched him again.

"I am a god of terror. The only times that I enter peoples dreams would be to hunt them down or to lay the seeds of dread, shake them up before battle."

"Then why am I different?"

By Zeus, what a question. How does he answer that? He can't tell her that the thought of kissing her plays in the back of his mind even in the waking world. How could he explain the shattering loneliness that has plagued his heart and how she has rooted herself there as his shield? How could he explain that despite all of the rules and reasons not to, he thinks that he is falling in love with her?

She does not need a man to seduce her, especially not now. And she sure as hell does not need a man like him! He has too much violence, too much brutality in his life. Hell, he is an immortal executioner who actually likes his bloody job! At least he did until he realized just how wrong he was with Jericho. Now, he debates it, but has no other choice. If she ever knew the man that he really was, the man that participated in and ordered cruel punishments to a god that he called a friend, then she truly would be scared of him. And that just brakes his heart.

No, there could never be anything between them. He would do what ever he could to protect her, then walk out of her life once he knew that she was safe.

"Well?"

"I don't know. The fates seem to just keep pulling me to you." It is the truth. Not all of it, but still true.

She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

He continued cautiously. "The first time that I saw your dream, I was hidden from your view. I was brought to you by someone else."

"The person that asked you to learn about me?"

Deimos nodded affirmation.

"Are they trying to hurt me?" Jenna asked, her face expressionless as she prepared to strategize based on the answer.

"I do not believe he intends you harm."

"But others do?"

"I don't know yet. I hope not."

Jenna started to walk again, Deimos kept pace with her. "So, someone brought you to my dream first. What do the fates have to do with that?"

"Well… I don't know how it is that I have returned." She just looked at him, waiting for him to continue. It was difficult to tell her without scaring her.

"Normally, I have to know a persons name and be free of any other limitations to join in someones dream. It helps when I can watch them from the Hall of Mirrors to know when they are asleep."

"I take it that none of that has been happening?"

"I did not know your name until our last meeting. I still have not made it to the Hall of Mirrors."

"So there are other ' _limitations_ '." It was not a question. She was smart enough to read between the lines on that.

"I seem to keep finding my way to your dreams through my own. That has never happened to me before, but it keeps happening with you."

"So, you only join me when you are asleep as well." There was a look of relief on her face from the knowledge. It explained why he was not always there. She could not expect him to always be sleeping, let alone always at the same times as her. "Does it bother you that you keep being pulled into my dreams?"

"Hell no. Getting to know you have been the best dreams I have ever had." Shit, he should not have said that.

She spun on him, eyes flaring in anger. "Don't lie to me dread god. I know men and their penchant for sex dreams. I am no fool. So, don't flatter me with lies."

He chuckled. "Darling, you are definitely not any ones fool. And I don't really have sex dreams. I have never met a woman that captivated me as much as… " What is wrong with you man? Shut up!

She just gaped at him for that. Deimos could tell that she had a lot of questions on _that_ but was not sure that she really wanted to open the topic. So, he let it go with a tug at his lips, almost a smile, but not quite.

Jenna stopped again and took a breath. "I need to know. Are you really a living god?"

"Yes."

"How do I know? How do I know that my mind is not finding some way to trick me?" There was a sadness shadowing her eyes.

This is the one question that he was in fear of. He knew where it would lead, as to why he did not show up in the real world.

"I am very sorry Jenna. I want to save you. I swear it. But, my ' _limitations'_ are preventing that."

Her lower lip trembled at his words and his heart shattered. He reached out to her and she pulled away quickly and locked her emotions down again.

"Jenna." She turned and walked away. Deimos nearly collapsed from the pain of what he knew had just happened. She knew he would not save her, and she would no longer trust him. He sank down to the sand and let the waves lap at his feet as he just starred in grief. He never wanted to hurt her.

His chest was tight as his mind raced. It was for the best. He could never be the man that she needed. She deserved a man that could save her, protect her, and not carry such a violent life into her world. She deserved so much more than Deimos could offer. And any relationship that they could have had would weaken him. That would bring down untold dangers on her from his mother, or worse, from his enemies. He needed to leave things the way they were. It was safer that way. But, then why did it hurt so damn much?

The scar over his heart started to hurt as the memories of what Isa had done tore through him. His heart was breaking again. Worse, he had hurt Jenna. He was the reason for her broken heart. And that seared his soul. This time, he could blame no one but himself.

Jenna looked back at Deimos. The pain on his face was heartbreaking. His aura showed his grief and pain. She wanted to go back to him and comfort him.

 _But, what about me? What am I going to do? I was stupid for hoping he was real and could save me._

 _Still he feels so real. I feel so much stronger with him here._

 _I feel like I could just live here, with him. But, I know it is not real and it will end. I don't know if I will survive much longer. Even if I do, then what? The Corps will make me see a psychiatrist._

 _How could I explain that I survived only because a Greek god came to me in my dreams and gave me strength to keep fighting?_

 _How could I say that I started to fall in love with a man in my dreams while my body was horrifically used by over a dozen disgusting men for their pleasures?_

 _It does not make any sense!_

 _I should be cringing from all men. But, all I want is for him to hold me and comfort me. Just being near him gives me strength. And when he cradled me last time, I felt like I had found a home._

 _They will lock you away._

 _No, I don't have to tell anyone._

 _It does not matter if he is real. He is a defense mechanism. If he provides strength and comfort, let him. That is the only logical option. I mean, if I die, none of it matters. If I survive, the only question is if they break me first. Trying to face all of this on my own, without him, I simply won't last._

 _And if he is real, he looks like he needs me as much as I need him._

 _That is it! I have made my choice. There is no going back._

 _I_ have _to trust him. It is the only way either of us have a chance._

Deimos almost jumped as he felt Jenna's warm hand touch his cheek to tilt his face toward her.

Her fingers seared him as they settled into his skin. He looked up to see sadness in Jenna's eyes. No, not sadness, concern. Was she concerned for _him_? The song, "Hold Each Other" by Great Big World started to play.

Jenna reached down and moved his arms aside and then, to his utter astonishment, she climbed into his lap to hug him. Oh, the feel of her melted everything away. Deimos's arms wrapped around her and settled into the most natural and warm feeling that he had ever experienced.

" _Something happens when I hold her, she keeps my heart from getting older, when the days get short and the nights get a little bit colder, we hold each other, we hold each other…"_

It was not until she was here that he had even realized that no one had ever held him before. Not like this.

Deimos leaned his head down and kissed the top of her head. This time, she did not jump. Her lips moved to the words of the song as she settled into his warmth.

Then the wall of water hit them once again.


	11. Chapter 11

Artemis was there when Deimos woke.

"Why didn't you wake?" she hissed.

"Because you don't command me." He snarled. "Zeus will have your head for holding me here."

She paced as she was trying to decide what to do. She obviously feared just how long she had been holding Deimos and the repercussions that would come from it. But, she really wanted to keep him out of Jenna's life. What in the hell did Acheron drag him into? And why doesn't he save Jenna?

"Save her Artemis! Or let me save her. Do something!"

With a huff, Artemis walked back out of the room. Deimos was once again left in the dark. That oppressive, isolating dark. Deimos was trapped and Jenna was still in danger.

"Zeus! Please help me save her!" Deimos knew it was pointless while he was bound by the cuffs. Tears started to well in his eyes. He had not really cried in five thousand years. Yet, he could not stop the salty drops from falling. Please just save her!

* * *

Hours later, as he started to drift to sleep, he could hear Jenna's voice. For the first time, he simply slid into her dream instead of his first. A John Legend song playing in the darkness around them.

"Your late." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Deimos smiled. "My apologies, how rude of me."

Deimos hugged Jenna tightly too him. This time, she hugged him back. His warmth was incredible.

"How are you baby?" Deimos asked.

Jenna tensed and shook her head. "Please don't call me that."

Deimos pulled back. "Why?"

"My father is the only one that ever called me baby. And the men… they call me things like sugar, honey, or sweetie in between insults. I don't…"

"Hey" Deimos lifted her chin toward him so she could see his sincerity. "I never want to hurt you. I won't use those. They are gone from my vocabulary." Jenna hugged him tightly for his tenderness.

Their peace was short lived when four gallu demons joined them in the dream.

"Uh, hell no." Deimos snarled. "I thought we killed all of you bastards."

"Obviously not all of us." The woman of the group sneered.

"Jenna, get back." Deimos barked.

"What makes you think that you can order me?" She answered incredulously.

Deimos's anger was climbing fast. He was desperate to protect her. But, Noir was not backing off, Artemis had him trapped, and now Jenna was ignoring her own safety.

"Aw, how sweet. We interrupted a lovers quarrel. Now step aside Dolophonos." One of the demons laughed.

"I have killed more of you bastards than I could even keep count of. What makes you think that I will step aside right now?" Deimos growled.

"Have it your way. You don't scare me." The she-demon drolled.

Deimos's eye brow raised. "Your funeral."

"Perhaps. Then again, if we die, there is no more torture. If you die, we return as heroes. Win. Win."

Deimos stopped Jenna before she moved forward. "Listen to me. These ones look more human, but they are more dangerous in some ways. If they scratch or bite you, they turn you into their meat puppet. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"Will you please let me handle this?"

Jenna armored up. "Nope." Deimos held his hands in the air like he wanted to strangle her for her stubbornness. Then he tapped into his powers and took on his demonic form. She did not even bat an eye at him.

Three of the demons looked at the fourth. "Tell Noir." Then the demon flashed out of the dream.

"Well, it looks like it is down to only 3 little piggies." Deimos's voice betrayed the enjoyment of the situation. Jenna just looked back at him to look at his face. The man truly enjoyed to fight. There was something about his boyish joy that almost made her laugh. It felt good to smile and laugh with him. Even during a fight with him in red skin and glowing eyes.

She supposed that she should be shocked or upset by his love of violence, but who was she to judge? She was a soldier, she had captured people to hand over for interrogation or even killed in the course of her job as well. And, he appeared to live by a moral code. He did not lash out for fun, or kill innocent people. Rather, he had fun doing what he was supposed to do.

She remembered learning about him from her mothers stories and when she studied Ancient Greek warfare. She knew who he was. If he was real, she certainly was not going to try to change him.

Besides, she knew more of him than that. She was falling in love with him, and that included the more violent sides. The sides that fought so hard to protect her.

The demons finally stopped hesitating. The music around them exploded in Fall Out Boy's "My songs know what you did in the dark." Jenna made first contact. The second ran at Deimos. This group was stronger than the other groups before. It took more work to reach them. They were strong and fast.

Jenna reached up again to pull down a lightening bolt. She whipped it around one of the demons and ripped him apart. The next was so surprised by the way the first had died that he did not notice Deimos until his head was cut clean off.

That just left the woman with both of them. She yelped and then flashed out of the dream.

Deimos rushed over and started grabbing at Jenna's arms and turning her around looking for any wounds. When he grabbed her wrist, she quickly pulled away. The music stopped in dead silence.

Jenna didn't know what Deimos was doing, but her breath had caught at the pressure on her wrist. Memories of her day flashed into her mind and all around them. It was just for the briefest of moments. But, it was enough to start her panic. She had to breath, just breath. Remember her training and breath.

Deimos noticed her reaction. "I am sorry. I did not mean to scare you when I was fighting. I, I- I should go."

"Please don't." Deimos was not sure if she was asking him to not do something in the fight, or to leave. It took several seconds before she regained her control enough to talk again. "Please don't leave. It was not your fighting. It was my wrist. Every time you grab my wrists, I flash back to…"

"Oh, shit! Jenna, I am so sorry. I didn't even think. I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt." The pain in his eyes touched her. She knew that he did not mean to hurt her.

She gave him a hesitant smile that melted some of his concern. At least a little. The music started again with Lindsay Stirling.

Trying to change the topic, Jenna asked "Can you tell me about the demons?"

"If you really want me to, but it is not pretty information."

"Well, for that matter, I don't really know a lot about you and your life. We spent the first long conversation talking all about me."

Taking her into his arms, "Darling, my life is complicated and full of horrors that I would not want to burden you with. Not at this time in your life."

Jenna just shook her head. "I remember my Greek mythology and warfare studies. I know you are a warrior, you have taken life. So have I. It is the nature of being a soldier."

Deimos shook his head. "You are nothing like me Jenna. You are kind, and warm. You do everything you can to minimize violence and protect those that you care about. Me, I am a weapon of violence. There is a reason people call me Demon."

"Listen to me Deimos." Jenna stepped back to stare him straight in the eyes. "What I see in you is someone who really loves a good fight and does not mind killing. You like to scare people. It seems to feed you. So, you have a job in the pantheon that allows you to do that. It would make sense as you are a god of terror, child of anger and war. It is your nature. I understand that. And I am not scared of that. I am not scared of _you_."

She reached up to brush his sort hair away from his face. "But, I also see a moral code. You enjoy the challenge, the respect and power, but once a person is subdued, I don't see you as being one to enjoy torturing them. I don't see you attacking innocents, or people for no reason. Your targets have to be worthy of your games, punish only those that deserve it to the best of your knowledge. You may be a weapon of violence, but it is one of just punishment."

"I have made mistakes." He said in a low tone.

She smiled at him. "Everyone has. It is not the mistakes that define you. It is what you do when you learn that they were mistakes that does."

Deimos could not even speak at what she had said. How could any woman see so much in him and not run screaming? She barely knew him, yet, seemed to know the very core of his being. And she still smiled at him. How? Especially at a time when he was questioning his moral character.

"Since you are not denying any of it, I will assume that I am right." Jenna winked at him, then stepped back into his arms. "I really do want to know all about _you_ my dread god, the violence and all."

Her words shook Deimos's heart. He loved the sound of her calling him her dread god. It was tender and possessive. More importantly, it was him. It was not a pet name that someone makes up. She called him something that he really was. This woman just watched him take on a demon form and kill in front of her. There was no fear, no intent to change him, no shame. She accepted him for who he was, the dread and all. There truly could be no better sound in the world.

So, Jenna started to ask Deimos about himself. He did his best to answer honestly, but tried to not scare her. So, he told her about his life with the Dolophoni, yet he avoided the stories where he was hurt or beaten. And from there, they started to talk about the gods in general.

"OK, so you are telling me that some of the gods can fix things in seconds?"

"Yes."

"Then why do they leave earth in such bad shape?"

"Free will is a tricky thing. Mankind needs to learn to make better choices."

"Oh, but it is OK for the gods to mess with peoples lives? Where is the free will there?" She lifted an eyebrow to emphasize the contradiction.

"That one is harder to answer."

"Because there is no good answer, is there? It's perfectly acceptable for a god to destroy someones marriage, or even a whole city out of some petty tantrum. But, how dare we ask for help saving the environment!" Deimos just shrugged and conceded to her.

Jenna then thought for a moment. "So, if gods can fix things, how much damage could they repair? Like, what would happen if I was to take a nuclear weapon to Olympus?"

"Is that your intention?" He laughed at the surprising question out of left field.

"I don't know yet. I do tend to have a rather scorched earth policy on men who hurt me." Jenna just winked at Deimos. He grinned in response.

Then he took a breath. "Modern human weapons of mass destruction are not permitted on Olympus. There is too much risk. The buildings could be rebuilt easily, but even the gods can be killed if the devastation to the body is extreme enough. But, Jenna, I must emphasize this to you." Deimos paused, looked her straight in the eyes and very seriously continued. "What ever happens to you or anyone you love, you cannot try to kill a god without risking the fabric of the universe. It really could end the world. And any failed attempt will only end badly for you."

"Deimos, I do not have any real intentions of trying to do such a thing." she chuckled.

"I am a god of fear, remember. It took some time, but I can see it in you now. You don't fear your own pain or death. Your only fears are of loosing control or not being able to protect the people you care about. You don't want to loose your men like you lost your parents. It is part of why you don't have many friends. But, when someone does gain your loyalty, you will defend them at all costs."

"And…" she prompted.

"And, I know you are brilliant enough that you really could build a nuclear bomb!"

"Damn straight I can."

"See!"

"Alright, alright. I am not going to nuke Olympus. The materials are too hard to get anyway. Maybe just a few hand grenades."

"Jenna!" She just looked at him innocently.


	12. Chapter 12

There were too many questions that Acheron had. Alexion had been trying to find the woman for a few days. Yet, he still could not pin point her physical location. Artemis was definitely trying to force her will on this. So, he decided to try another approach.

Returning to the Vanishing Isle, Acheron went in search of Deimos. Instead he found a visibly worried Phobos.

"What did you do to my brother Acheron?"

"I have done nothing. What's wrong?"

"I know you talked to him a few days ago. Afterwards, he was distant and unfocused, not himself. Then he just disappeared. If Noir has him again, I, I…"

Acheron put a comforting hand on Phobos's shoulder. "Let me look into a few things and see what I can do to help." Damn it Artie, what have you done?

* * *

Acheron left the Vanishing Isle to return to New Orleans before he called for Artemis. He did not want to discuss this matter there. Nor, did he care to go to see her in her Temple. He had little patience today.

"Artie, get your ass down here. We need to talk."

A moment later. "Testy today, aren't you?"

"Where is Deimos?"

"Well how should I know?"

"Who is she Artie? Why are you keeping such a close eye on the Marine?"

Artemis's eyes flashed bright with anger over the questions. Though she tried to down play her hand. "She is no one Acheron, just another soldier."

"I call bullshit."

She hissed. "Don't push me today. I am tired of your meddling into my affairs Acheron."

"Why is she important Artie?" Ash's voice pressed.

"The girl is not important. And you had best stay out of it."

"Then why can't I find her?"

Her lips tilted in just the hint of a smirk. Acheron was trying very hard not to loose his temper.

"How do you know anything about her if you can't even find her?"

"I know Noir is looking for her."

Artemis grimaced, but did not answer.

Ash rushed forward with intensity and pinned her to the wall. "I am tired of your games Artie. Where is Deimos? And why can't I find the girl?"

"They are both where they need to be. Why can't you just leave it alone?"

"Damn it Artie! The truce between Olympus and the Vanishing Isle is thin to start with. What do you think is going to happen when Zeus or Phobos learns that you are holding Deimos prisoner over some human project? And what happens if she dies because of you?"

"You really are a kill buzz Ash. I am tired of this conversation." And with that, she was gone.

* * *

Deimos smiled as he was once again pulled into Jenna's dream. She was so beautiful and warm. For all of the rules and warnings from his parents about avoiding relationships, he did not feel weak when he was with her. He felt vulnerable. Terrified for her. Yet, his powers some how felt stronger. His anger was more controlled, still there, but he barely noticed it.

Ah, who was he kidding. The weakness was not the drain on his powers. It was her. Pure and simple. Deimos already knew that if anyone hurt her again, he would not be able to survive it. Whether she felt the same way toward him or not, it didn't matter. He wanted to protect her, in any way possible.

As soon as he got close enough, Deimos stopped at the sight of Jenna. All thoughts of worry left and his body instantly reacted to her.

This time, she was focused on practicing some Tai Chi. Her movements were slow, controlled, and fluid.

Deimos walked over to watch her. He savored every curve of her body, every change in movement. He could have watched her for hours. Especially in the tight fitting workout outfit she wore. But, his crotch was burning at the sight. He knew he needed to find something else to watch. She did not need to be ogled.

"Achem." He cleared his throat to let her know he was there. She did not even flinch.

Jenna's steps moved her down the beach in a dance of skill, until she reached the waters edge. Then with one graceful gesture, she elongated her leg into the water… then she kicked up quickly to splash Deimos in the face.

"What the hell?"

Jenna broke down in laughter.

"Really? I am so going to get you for that!" Deimos roared as he rushed toward Jenna.

She evaded is grasp as her laughter rang through the temple area.

"Oh darling, you won't get away with that." Deimos faked left and then switched right, just in time to grab a hold of Jenna's waist and toss her out into the water. His laughter reverberated around them.

As Jenna started to climb back out of the water, Deimos offered a hand for assistance. She only shifted her weight to pull him in with her. And they laughed all the more. It was the first moment of true happiness that Deimos had seen from her. She was utterly radiant when she laughed.

"You are crazy woman."

"I have my moments."

"I enjoy these moments."

He looked down and brushed strands of her wet hair out of her face. His fingers lingered. The two of them were so close, that all Deimos had to do was lower his head to kiss her. But, he could not bring himself to do it. He dared not cross that line with her. The tension was electric.

Sobering up, she stayed there, looking at him, reading him. Her mind was racing. Yet, there was a sadness to her eyes again.

Taking a breath, she walked out of the water, dried herself and changed back to the black silk halter dress as violin music started to play around them. Though, there was a shakiness to the sound of the music this time.

"Will you join me?"

"My pleasure."

She walked ahead of him while he ogled her very firm backside under that black silk dress.

 _Stop that, she is not ready. But, it was so, luscious. Don't be a perv. She deserves better!_

He raised his eyes just before she turned around.

Standing at 5'10", she nearly matched his 6'6" from her placement 2 steps above. A look of hesitation played across her face.

"What is it?"

"I have never been a person of fear. I face things as they come. There is just no logic to worry over things that may or may not happen in the future." Her eyes dropped as she paused.

"Jenna, please don't be afraid of me now."

"Its not you." she said shaking off his concern. Taking a big breath, "For the first time in… ever, I actually don't feel judged or alone. You brought me companionship at a time when I needed it most. You help me feel safe and protected, even if only for a short while. You have brought me renewed strength. When I am with you, I almost forget all of my horrors." His heart was warm at her words, but he could feel the gnawing of a shoe about to drop.

She took his hand in hers and held it to her face. She kissed his palm and nuzzled into it.

"I still don't know if you are really alive or not. And if the gods are real, I wont ask for help from them. I have read enough of those stories to know that everything comes at a major price."

Worry etched on his face.

She smiled at him, but it did not reach her eyes.

Another deep breath and she continued, "I did something stupid today."

Deimos almost choked on his own fears as panic raced through him. "How stupid?"

"Pretty damn stupid." she kissed his hand again. "I honestly don't know how much more my body can take at this point. I don't know how many more dreams I will have to share with you."

His heart was wrenching at the words. God damn you Artemis for stopping me from saving her!

She reached a hand up to cup his face as the other still held on to his as it caressed her face. His thumb gently circling the freckles that danced across her honeyed cheek bone. He was going to kill that red haired goddess, the second she let him loose.

Jenna looked deep into Deimos' bright blue eyes. She smiled so sweetly, that he almost forgot that she was telling him that she was dying. "Please make love to me." She asked.


	13. Chapter 13

He was stunned.

"I don't want to die not knowing what it feels like to really be treated with respect and tenderness. I trust you to be patient and gentle with me."

His mind was racing at all of the implications of her words, so many battling emotions.

"Jenna. This is not something you should rush into or feel pressured to do."

"I am not. This is my choice. To take back the memories from when I had no choice offered. To stay defiant against the terror that those damn men were seeking to leave me with. To die with memories that I will cherish forever." Her strength and courage knew no bounds. She was truly an inspiration to the Olympian. "Please."

His heart ached for her as tears started to swell in his eyes. No one had ever trusted him so completely. No one had ever reached out to him. She should be running from the very touch of a man for the horrors she had been facing. She should be cowering at the fear and terror that he oozed outwardly. Yet, she was offering herself to him. Offering her vulnerability and asking him to be the blanket to comfort her.

A lump formed in his throat as his entire world was on the brink of collapse at the thought of loosing her. He was desperate to save her, to protect her, to comfort her.

Deimos had to push through his own pain to grant her this request. Jenna was all that mattered to the god.

"Little one, your wish is my command."

He leaned in and brushed her lips with his for the softest kiss.

When she did not pull back, he placed a hand on her waist and let her get used to the feel of him there. His fingers brushed against the bare skin of her back where the dress had cut away. She tensed at first, then softened to his touch.

His body burned to ravage her, but he controlled himself. He dared not move too fast or forceful with her. For the first time in his life, he did not want to scare someone.

She opened up to let the kiss deepen and let her hand drop from the one caressing her face. He moved his hand back and into her hair. He pulled the pony tale out to let her hair flow as he buried his fingers in her soft mane. Their tongues entwined as he tasted her. Dear Zeus, if she was this delicious in dreams, how would she taste in the waking world?

Jenna melted into Deimos's kiss. If this is what kissing really feels like, she should have made more of an effort before now. But then, she was not sure anyone could kiss like the man in front of her. No one else would ever have understood her pain and baggage enough to not hurt her. The glorious man before her was taking her heart with every breath they spent together. She hated the thought of leaving him alone again. She wanted to protect his heart for him. The way that he was protecting hers. As much as she tried to convince herself that he was not real, she finally had to admit that she really did not care. She loved him and she did not want to see him hurt.

When the kiss finally broke for a moment, she caught a look of hunger in his eyes, his aura quivered with lust. Yet, he held it back, for her. She smiled as she ran her hand along one of his facial tattoos and down to his jaw line. It was such a contrast to the soft white of his skin. It made his captivating blue eyes stand out all the more. He was truly a gorgeous man. She had not admitted that to herself before now. The pain was too raw. But, the warmth of him, the gentleness of his touch, the love that showed in his eyes… they chased that pain away.

Deimos loved the look on Jenna's face as she examined his features. Her soft fingers ran burning trails around his cheek and jaw. She was truly at peace. Damn, there would never be another woman like her again. He noticed the words of the song that played and his heart ached.

" _He's so tall and handsome as hell, He's so bad but he does it so well, I can see the end as it begins, My one condition is..._

" _Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress, Staring at the sunset, babe, Red lips and rosy cheeks, Say you'll see me again, Even if it's just in your wildest dreams…"_

How could this be the end?

Jenna reached down to lift Deimos's shirt off. The milkiness of his skin almost glowed as it pulled over his incredible, taught muscles. Her fingers lowered to caress the curves. Her attention then drifted to the expanse of scars across his abdomen and seemed to stretch around to his back.

She did not ask. She knew that he was a battle hardened god. She knew he would have seen pain, much like her own over the centuries. Still, the depth of the wounds must have hurt him tremendously. Her fingers drifted over the scars around his neck from the Sumerian god, Sin. Then, they dropped to the scar that Isa had given him. Jenna's face showed a sadness for his pain.

Jenna walked around Deimos, learning every scar, every muscle, every blemish of his skin. When she returned to stand in front of him, she reached back up to his face. "Perhaps we are meant to ease each others pain."

It was all he could do to keep from collapsing right then and there. He smiled, desperate to please this woman.

He turned his head to kiss at Jenna's wrist and she giggled. She giggled! The sound of it vibrated down every nerve in his body and tightened at his erection. What was this woman doing to him?

He loved that sound so much that he continued working his way up her arm slowly, over her shoulder, and into her neck. She giggled more with each kiss. He could see her getting wobbly as her knees grew weak from the sensations. The realization that he had actually made this glorious woman weak in the knees flooded him with heat and desire.

Gently scooping Jenna into his arms, Deimos carried her to the pile of pillows where she had sat at before. Lowering her down, he finally allowed himself to look at her body without fear of scaring her.

"Are you sure about this my darling? Please tell me if you want to stop at any point."

"I am sure, I trust you." Deimos's heart exploded in love. No one had ever trusted him this much.

Deimos had settled himself next to Jenna, allowing her more room to breath and not feel confined. He returned to her lips as his hands slowly, gently started making trails around her body. She pulled away from his kiss briefly as he pouted.

"Clothing is not needed for this." Then with a flick of her wrist both of their remaining clothes disappeared. He flashed that boyish grin in satisfaction as he finally was able to gaze at her perfect body. Jenna was athletic and well trained which gave her beautifully sculpted muscles. Yet, her honeyed skin was so soft and unblemished, that it only highlighted her femininity. And her breasts were mouth watering, just ever so slightly larger than his hands could hold. The goddesses in Olympus would truly be jealous. He watched as his fingers savored every inch of her beautiful form.

Every so often he would touch a spot and she would flinch involuntarily. Out of concern, he looked back up at her face. It was then that he noticed the sadness in her eyes and he pulled back.

"I am sorry little one. We don't have to."

Jenna gathered his hand, and shook her head as she kissed his palm. It was such a wonderful, comforting gesture. "Please. I will work through my emotions. I will tell you when I want you to stop."

"Jenna, I can't hurt you." The truth of it rang through to her core. She had never known any man like her handsome Greek god.

"Deimos, it is not you. I just noticed how much you like looking at me. And I remembered that I don't look like this at all. Not any more. All of the injuries." She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"But, if it hurts you, I don't want to."

Opening her eyes to stare deep into his. "That is why I am falling in love with you. Whether you are just a figment of my subconscious, or a real living god. I no longer care which. You have my heart Deimos, my dread god."

That moment shattered everything for him. He could not believe her words.

Is this what love really feels like?

His eyes watered at the joy in it and the pain of what she had suffered to get here.

The song changed again, the sound track continued to emphasis just how Jenna felt.

" _So I'm gonna love you, Like I'm gonna lose you, I'm gonna hold you, Like I'm saying goodbye, Wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when, When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you, Like I'm gonna lose you…"_

She reached up to him and pulled him down for a kiss, this one with more heat to it. With her other hand, she reached between his legs to feel his manhood in her hand. He jumped at her touch and growled in her mouth.

"Please don't stop Deimos. I want to remember this. I want to remember you."

He pulled her hand from his body to return to pleasing her. He really wanted to take away her pain and fears. How ironic was that? The god of terror wanting to _remove_ dread from someone.

He broke his kiss with Jenna to start kissing his way down her body, making sure to not leave her feeling pinned down. She purred at his touches and ran her fingers through soft, black, tousled hair until he was too far down her well toned leg for her to reach.

He worked his way back up her inner legs until he reached her core. He looked back up to Jenna for permission and she just smiled a beautiful and warm acceptance. Then he lowered his lips to her skin. Her eyes widened at the sensations and she gasped as he delved further into her. She wrapped her legs around his shoulders. He began slowly licking and sucking at every crevice of her womanhood until she rocked in a violent orgasm. Yet, he did not stop, he continued to taste her and tease her until she came two more times.

Again, the sounds of her giggles made his heart soar while he kissed his way back up her body, only stopping to take each puckered nipple into his mouth and delight at her body. Eventually he made his way back to her mouth where she kissed him far more forcefully than before.

How could she have been so nervous to ask him to do this for her? This is truly paradise. His taste, his touch, the way he knows exactly how to get a positive reaction from her. But, now she wanted more. She need more. Her body was blazing for him in a way she never knew was possible.

Jenna reached for him again, cupping him with her hand. His soft skin was hot to the touch. His moans of pleasure from her fingers on his body flooded her with more lust. She tried to pull him closer. But, he stopped her with a shake of his head.

"No my darling, I won't be on top of you. I won't have you feel pinned down and used. You will have the choice."

He gave her freedom. Freedom to stop or freedom to continue at her own speed, her choice. It was a freedom that she had not had in the previous weeks. The experiences so different that Jenna had not even thought about those pains before now, not until the stark contrast was made so apparent by his gentle concern.

She hesitated as the thought passed through her mind. Yet, to see the concern that he had, mixed with love and lust, it made her want him even more.

Deimos rolled onto his back and she climbed on him, slowly taking his full length while he ran his fingers between her legs. He was so large, she did not know how she was going to fit him inside.

Gradually, her body opened up to him. She felt so full, so sated. By the time that she took his full length into her, her body spasmed in yet another orgasm. He just locked his eyes on hers while she writhed in the pleasure. It was the most intimate thing in the world.

 _If this is the god of dread, I would hate to try anything with a fertility deity. I don't think I could handle any more_.

He reached up and cupped her breasts as she started to slowly move his hips over his. Jenna could see the lust in his eyes as he looked back at her. Those lighting tattoos warped in his boyish grin.

Deimos was melting into a puddle of raw emotions as Jenna rode him. He had never been so connected to a woman before. Everything about her seared him to the core. This was not sex, this was making love. For the first time in his life, he understood the difference. He was actually making love to a woman. And he never wanted it to end.

She collapsed over the pleasure of it all and kissed his mouth with everything she had. He returned the sensation by thrusting his hips up into her in increasing speed and force. Sweating from the efforts, they were both slick and shiny.

He bit down on his lower lip as she reached down to touch his body where it disappeared into hers. The look of pleasure in his face sent Jenna over the edge to another violent orgasm over his body. Holding back no more, Deimos thrust deep inside of her and climaxed with hers.

But, in that moment of joint pleasure, something inside of her broke forth with such voracity that she could barely breath. Memories swirled inside her head. Jenna's, but also his.

Memories of Deimos's brother training with him as children. Of Ares harsh criticisms of them as warriors. The punishments that he forced them to give to each other when they lost a fight. Of his mothers rejection of anything nurturing or kind. Deimos and Phobos only had each other for support and strength.

She saw visions of him in battle, and the exquisite way he fought with skill. The way he felt the rush of joy and pleasure at making people quake in fear. His love of being soaked in others blood. How it strengthened his powers.

She saw Isa, a beautiful Amazon warrior that Deimos had trusted, only to have her stab him in the heart. His pain and grief of the betrayal, how it affected his powers and how hard he had to fight to not let anyone know until he regained his strength. It embittered him toward relationships, convinced him of the rules that his mother and aunts drilled into his brethren. Jenna wanted to kill the Amazon for how she had hurt him.

She saw his torment in Azmodea at the hands of Noir. Her chest tightened as her heart broke for him at the long history of pain and loneliness. She felt it all, the emotions, the memory of the pain. It was as if she lived through it all herself.

But, Jenna wanted to smile at how he still found joy in so many other things in life, even if it tended to involve the death and dismemberment of others. He used that joy to help keep his anger down. It was his own coping mechanism, much like her need for control. He was stronger emotionally than he gave himself credit.

Then she found the memories he had of her. She felt his love for her.

Jenna saw the conversations with Acheron before he stepped into her dreams and the surprise attack by Artemis after he left another dream. She knew how he cried in the agony on not being able to save her.

 _Its OK my love! I will find a way to save you!_

He was overwhelmed as visions and memories assailed him. Some of his memories moved by, but he reached out at hers. They were her memories!

What in Olympus was going on?

He saw her life, the way she views the world full of color, the feel of sound on her skin, the love of her parents, her training and service in the military. She felt so much pride at being a Marine, even though it was always a challenge to find equal respect.

He saw how she valued everything that she learned, no matter the source. She gave back to the communities around her, even when she did not feel like a part of them. She volunteered with programs that offered protection and support to strangers who had faced horrors in their lives, unaware that one day she would face her own.

The memories of her capture and treatment as a prisoner of war sickened him.

The times that she dreamed and he did not hear her voice to come to her. The tears that she shed in her isolation when he did not show.

But, then he landed on her memories with him, her trust, her love, her strength.

Yet nothing prepared him for the truth of what she had done earlier that day.

Emboldened by her new found strength, she attempted to save herself.

Jenna had waited until most of the men had left the place where she was kept. Then, she found just enough will power and lucidity to break her thumb and pull her damaged hand through the cuffs that held her to that disgusting rusty bed frame.

Once free, she fought one man and killed him, taking his gun, she shot two more and ran for the door.

Still stark naked and heavily beaten, she limped on her broken leg. Out of the house and down the street she tried to yell for help, but her voice would not leave her throat. The one answer she got were 3 bullets in the back. The pain and the blood loss won the battle and she collapsed in the street, still barely conscious, yet unable to move.

The leader of the group returned within minutes and pulled her back inside to exact his heated vengeance on her. Once he got his anger out, he then broke her other leg and burned the bottoms of her feet to make sure that she did not try to leave again.

Jenna and Deimos both collapsed in tears as they held each other from the flood of memories. Kissing each other in love and gratitude. They did not understand what happened, nor did they question it just then. All that mattered was the love they shared and the combined grief over each others hardships.

Deimos cupped Jenna's face with both hands and planted a soft kiss. "I love you Jenna. Please fight with every fiber of your being. I need you to live. Please don't leave me." She smiled at him and then was gone.

Deimos woke back in the shackles that Artemis had placed on him. His heart shredding in fear that he would not see her again. His screams echoed in the room as tears scorched down his face. How could he survive this?


	14. Chapter 14

The torment lasted an eternity. Deimos's throat was raw from the screams, his eyes swollen from the shed tears. He searched, questioning why the fates would bring him together with Jenna only to take her so quickly. Why wasn't he allowed to save her?

Then he heard it, her screams. They were loud. They were filled with rage. They were filled with pain.

She pulled him back to her in her dream where she was fighting too many demons to count.

Only these were not the real demons that invaded her dreams the other times, these were created by her mind. They were fodder for her rage. She had finally lost control of her emotions. His heart broke at the sight.

With a snap of his fingers, the demons all disappeared. Rain was pouring down, lightening flashed everywhere. She screamed in fury and sunk to her knees in the mud below.

Deimos feared that the rage was directed at him. She had seen his life, his memories, he knew that. Jenna knew the absolute worst of him, and just how much he enjoyed those darker parts of himself. The guilt he carried for his mistakes. She would see him as the terror that everyone else had.

Yet, desperate to try to comfort her, Deimos ran up to her and gathered her in his arms. To his surprise, she did not pull away from him, instead, she clung to his embrace as he tried to sooth her.

"I have you my love, I have you."

Jenna just sobbed.

It was then that Artemis popped into the dream. She stopped dead in her tracks. "How did you get here? I left you…" then she saw Jenna.

With limited time for the offer, Artemis knelt down to reach out to Jenna. Deimos grabbed her hand before she could reach Jenna. Artemis's green eyes flared. "Don't you dare stand in my way Demon."

"I will kill you for this Artemis. I could have saved her."

"Yes, but then she would not be offered a chance at immortality, would she?" she pulled her hand away.

Jenna's rage flared as she heard the words. She knew what Artemis meant. She recalled Deimos's memories of Dark Hunters and the reasons that had brought him to her. Jenna lunged at the goddess and went after her, fists flying. She intended to kill the bitch. Consequences be damned.

But, at first contact, Jenna's head spun again as Artemis's memories flooded into her mind. The hesitation allowed the goddess of the hunt to squirm out of her grasp. The movement refocused Jenna on the fight at hand. This time with more fuel stoking the fire. This time she knew the truth, the whole truth.

"What the hell have you done Deimos?" Artemis hissed.

"Oh no, no, no." Jenna chided. "It is not what Deimos did, it is what you have done ginger."

Jenna's bold confrontation with the goddess left Deimos completely breathless, scared for her well being, but breathless.

"Who in the hell are you to come after me, I will kill you for your insolence!"

"Yeah, I don't think so. Your plan worked out well Artie, just really shitty timing." Jenna prowled the red head.

"So, you knew all about me. Things that I did not even know myself. That my mother was Athena's daughter who gave up her immortality to be with my father. And he was the son of Maahes, the Egyptian god of war and protection, who turned down his chance at immortality for my mother and I, but mostly because you manipulated him from birth. Both of my parents, the mortal children of gods. Neither parent nor grandparent realizing the divine connections of their union.

"Each deity came to me as an infant and blessed me. Athena blessed me with her gifts of wisdom and war craft. Maahes with strength of will and skill in combat. But it was the other side of my genetics that really sealed the deal, wasn't it. My fathers mother was an Amazon child, raised as one of your koris, then she dared to get pregnant with a demigod from another pantheon.

"As punishment, you took her son from her and sent him to live amongst your mortal priestesses, brainwashing him against his father, and manipulated him to serve you in his mothers place. A curse you planned to carry on through the family line with me.

"So, you came along and blessed me as well with the heightened senses of a predator, whispering that one day, I could be the greatest of your Dark Hunters, second only to your beloved Acheron. You knew I would grow to have powers of my own, skill, and intelligence. What more could you ask for in a Dark Hunter?

"So you left me to my torment, hidden from anyone that would have wanted to save me, even manipulated events, hoping for a time when I would bow to your offer out of desperation."

Artemis was absolutely still. Panic crossed her face.

Jenna continued to stare at the woman as she sized her up. "The problem is that my powers were unlocked before I learned that one of the bullets ricocheted around my pelvis and ripped my uterus apart, killing the 2 week old child inside."

Deimos ached at the news of what had brought her to her knees.

"That child was innocent of its fathers crimes! And now, I can never have children again! Because you stopped Deimos from saving me! For what? An offer that I never would have accepted anyway?" Her screams scared the goddess enough that she could not hide it.

Then Jenna lunged at Artemis again. This time taking her down in a fury of punches. Deimos just sat back and watched as she took out her rage where it belonged. Far be it for him to break up a girl fight, especially when his girl was really kicking ass.

Artemis's nose burst with blood as Jenna broke it before the goddess finally remembered that she could flash on out of this place. And Jenna just sank down in grief.

Deimos returned to her side to scoop her up in his arms and held her. He desperately wanted to sooth the pain away. Yet, he knew that her newest wound would take longer to heal.

Deimos sat there rocking Jenna in his arms for hours. She finally looked up at him with her big, wide, almond shaped hazel eyes, swollen from the tears. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know my love."

"She is going to be pissed."

"Yup."

Jenna's eyes widened. "Deimos, you are still held down! What is she going to do to you?"

"Darling, please don't worry about me. She can't kill me. And I can take what ever punishment that ginger pop can throw at me. I just want to make sure you are safe."

"I will be, I think."

"Really?" His heart soared at her words. "Jenna, please tell me you will survive this."

"The fates were in our favor my darling god of dread." Jenna nuzzled into his warm neck. "When I ran out of that house I was held in, there was a surveillance drone overhead. The Corps had an extraction team there within hours. When I fully woke again, I was in a field hospital."

He clung to her more tightly and melted into her arms. He never wanted to loose her.

"I don't know when I will see you again." He finally broke his silence. "If Artemis still has me, I don't know how long she will take her wrath out on me."

Jenna just smiled at him. Having his memories stored in her mind sure did help her understand all of this god and goddess crap. She pulled his face down for a kiss that was blazing hot. He grinned in response.

"Deimos, why do you think that you are here with me now? I thought Hephaestus's cuffs would prevent you from reaching out into peoples minds or dreams?"

His surprise at her amused her.

"My love, I have the blood of gods.. You started to unlock my powers the first time you stepped into my dream. We are no longer only in my dream. I have been pulling you into a shared dream realm while we both sleep. We can meet like this every time I sleep and there is _nothing_ that Artemis can do about it."

His grin widened with pride and love at the fabulously impossible woman that lay in his arms.

"Are you sure that you would not want to become a Dark Hunter? And live an immortal life?"

Jenna caught Deimos's teasing tone. "What and be tied to that psycho for all of eternity? No thank you! Besides, what vengeance could she offer me in trade? My dear god of dread and punishments, I know that you will meat out any vengeance on the mortal men that survived my rescue. The only vengeance left would be Artemis herself, and I don't think she would grant that."

"You truly are one hell of a woman."

This time when he woke in the confines of his shackles, Deimos felt warm and loved. There was someone out there that would miss him, that would cry if he died, that would comfort him when he was released.

The very thought strengthened him more than anything else in the world.


	15. Chapter 15

Jenna's eyes started to flutter open and the world slowly came into focus around her. How many days had it been? The medications kept her unconscious, but not dreaming.

She could hear several people talking together. Yet, when they noticed her starting to wake, two of them said they would leave one of the men alone with her so they could talk.

"Deimos?" Jenna whispered through her broken jaw.

A deep exotic voice came from near her legs. "Shhh, take things slow child, you are still healing."

It took several minutes for Jenna to start to pull her head together and look around. She was in a crisp, clean hospital room, filled with American flags and flowers. This was no longer a field hospital. Where was she?

The pain she felt in every part of her body was excruciating. But, she was safe now. Still, her only thought was the man of her dreams. Her gorgeous Greek god. Jenna closed her eyes as tears began to form.

The bed next to her moved and she flinched at the realization that a man was sitting next to her.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to startle you."

"Who are you?" she barely managed the words through the pain and dry throat.

The man beside her then moved to where she could see him. He was around the same height as Deimos. His shoulder length dark brown hair held subtle blond and red highlights, giving it the impression of a lions mane. His eyes were a beautiful hazel green. He held a commanding presence. Yet, as disconcerting as his appearance was, his eyes were tender and kind toward her.

The tears finally started to roll as she looked at the man that, if not for the added height and coloring in his hair, would have made her think she was seeing the ghost of her father. Could it really be? No, if her memories were real, then her father was now a Dark Hunter. Shit! He was a live! But, who...

"Maahes?"

The Egyptian god nodded and pulled up a chair to sit next to her.

"How?" she asked.

"Shh, save your strength." Jenna could hear the words in her mind.

"Can I talk to you from my mind too?" she thought.

"Yes, my child. This is a better option considering the state of your jaw." There was a pause in his words and Jenna's mind raced at the implications of this. If Maahes was really there, and the pain was saying this was no dream, then Deimos was definitely real too! Oh, thank the gods!

"You love him, don't you?" Maahes asked.

"More than anything." He smiled at her.

"I am sorry that I did not get to you sooner. Your father had your powers blocked when you were a child and hid you from me. I did not know anything about your life until your powers were unlocked and I found you in the field hospital. I would have helped had I known."

Jenna tried to keep a straight face. It was hard with so many questions and concerns shifting through her head. It did not help that she could still feel the effects of the anesthesia in her system.

"Calm down, he soothed. I can sense your mind racing."

"You don't understand."

"Child, I am a god of war and protection. As much as I wish you never had to experience this tragedy, there is little of your situation that I don't understand."

"Then what do you know of Artemis?"

"What would _you_ know of Artemis?" Maahes was obviously surprised by that. So, Jenna started to explain how Artemis had tried to manipulate her into accepting an offer to become a Dark Hunter, just as she had done with her father.

"That bitch! Its not bad enough that she locked me a way for a thousand years, then took the woman that I loved away from me, and she took my son, now you? It is an all out declaration of war!"

"Even if I am related to Athena too?"

"What!?"

"My mothers, mother was Athena."

Maahes just gaped at her.

"Are you sure? I mean, she is known for being celibate."

"As sure as I am about you being my grandfather, which given the drugs in my system... can really go either way."

"Mmmm. I can't let this go Jenna. Artemis has crossed some significant lines in manipulating you and your father. But, at the same time, war is tricky if you are part Greek too. No, you lost your child because of Artemis, that gives me more than enough ground to push back at them." Maahes began to pace around the room.

"Can you help me save Deimos?" Maahes stopped and looked at Jenna.

"I am truly sorry, but I can not interfere with the affairs of Olympus. Trust me, if I could, your grandmother would have been with me and not killed by Artemis for our affair." Jenna had expected that answer, but it still pained her to hear it.

Maahes calmed a bit and sat down next her her once again. "However, I can help you heal. If you will accept me."

"What do you mean? I have read too much of the ancient gods to know that things always come with a catch, and a loophole."

Pride shown in Maahes's eyes. "You are every ounce of your parents. They were both very sharp too." Jenna started to smile at the compliment and memory, but thought twice about it as the pain in her jaw throbbed.

"The Greeks do things a little different than we do in our pantheon. Any children and grandchildren from me have the ability to be immortal. Instead of hoping Thunderpants agrees to share ambrosia or whatever, you simply have a choice. You live a normal mortal life until you approach possible death. At that point, you can choose to accept the blood of the god you are descended from, or choose a mortal death. If you accept my blood, you will be immortal for as long as you wish with the only fear of death from severe mortal wounds, much like the Dark Hunters. Once you choose a mortal life though, there is no going back."

"That is why Artemis approached me in my dream instead of after death." Jenna paused. "Would I become animalistic or nocturnal like the Dark Hunters?"

"No, there is no curse connected to this. You would become a demigod. Nothing more."

"Do I have to live with you?"

"No, but I am not sure you would be welcome on the Vanishing Isle with Deimos either. If you accept me, you become blood bound to the Egyptian pantheon, plus your specific powers… the Greeks will not trust you." Understanding that pained Jenna.

"So what is the loophole or catch?" Maahes just chuckled at her question.

"You really are like your father." That is when it hit Jenna. Her father was Maahes's son. He died. He chose a mortal death and then to become a Dark Hunter. He chose to leave her.

"Shh. Your father loved you very much." He answered. "You and your mother were the reason that he chose his mortal life to begin with. I didn't know he existed until he was older. Artemis kept his birth a secret. It was not until he unlocked his own demigod powers that I learned the truth. When I went to him, he hated me. Artemis's priestess had raised him to think that I was the reason for his mothers death. I suppose I was, but I did not kill her. I had tried to talk to him. But, he refused. Then after your mother gave birth to you, I tried again. By then, he had everything he wanted. He made his choice and gave up his powers. Once he made that choice, he was not given another at the end."

"No, in the end Artemis claimed him." Jenna told her grandfather. The pain on his face broke Jenna's heart.

Jenna took sometime to let it all sink in. It was so much.

"Jenna."

"Yes."

"You have hit the point where a choice must be made. Your body is so broken and the wounds were left for too long without care. The infections are shutting down your organs. Even my aunt Ma'at can not heal you now."

 _Could it really be now? I am safe. I am in a hospital. How can I die now? No, he is offering me a chance to heal, and chance to live. But, what for? I just want the pain to stop. And what about Deimos? How could I live without Deimos? You heard Maahes, the Greeks won't let me live with him if I am blood bound to the Egyptian pantheon. What do I do?_

 _Why are you even arguing with yourself! Deimos is probably being beaten and tortured by Artemis as you talk to yourself. And you can't save him if you are dead!_

"I accept you."

* * *

Maahes finished fixing up all of the paperwork and memories to hide Jenna's very fast healing from the military records. For all anyone knew, she was flown to a private clinic at the expense of her rich grandfather.

Her body healed rather quickly, it only took a couple hours. Because the wounds were so severe and had gone so long without treatment, Jenna's new immortality needed the time to really heal everything. It was painful, but not as painful as living through it all for the months that it could have taken. Scars still marked the places were each injury was.

His uncle, Set, and aunt, Ma'at, joined to meet Jenna. They were both powerful and intimidating. Though, Jenna was learning that most gods were to varying degrees. And these two in particular scared the Greek gods of Olympus. Well, at least Jenna was joining a powerful family.

They all talked as her powers worked their way through her body. Ma'at, who preferred to be called Menyara, helped Jenna to understand her new powers and how she absorbs peoples memories through touch. Jenna would also gain more powers over time as she grew in strength. Maahes explained that she could communicate telepathically with any immortal because of her blood, but as she was not actually a goddess herself, she could not do the same with mortals. She appreciated their guidance and would have given them all a hug... but.

Set also told Jenna about his two children who are Maahes's cousins. Bethany and Seth were both recently married themselves. So, a pantheon that had been almost completely destroyed centuries ago, was slowly growing once again. And as a family, they were all loyal to each other and extended that loyalty to Jenna. It warmed her heart.

Though, Set did emphasize that Deimos would only get help from them if it did not drag them into inter-pantheon politics and as long as he was good to Jenna. Apparently, they were more than willing to go full on scorched earth destruction if Deimos hurt her, especially since he was Greek. Fair enough. He did have his own family and pantheon, one that cause the deaths of the Egyptian gods. Theirs was a very tense history. Especially with Apollo, Artemis and their mother.

 _Can anyone say "Romeo and Juliet" here? Please let this not lead to our deaths as well._

The best part was that they talked about options of how to get Deimos out from Artemis's grasp. The plan was a rather simple one, bluff. Well, it is not really a bluff since Maahes and Set were more than willing to carry it out. But, it was the best chance they had to accomplish it without a full on war. Especially since everyone agreed with Deimos that Jenna could not take the nukes. Damn.

After Maahes, Set and Menyara left, Jenna dressed in pants and t-shirt that Maahes conjured for her. She could not help but rub over her stomach and remember the child that had been there. Menyara had said that her uterus was so badly damaged, that the scar tissue left after it healed may prevent her from ever getting pregnant again. But, she was not sure.

Please, she begged her body to heal enough that she could have children one day.

Jenna sat down on the bed. Then she spoke the words that she knew from Deimos's memories. "Phobos, god of dread fear, I summon you to human form."

It took a few minutes before a flash of bright light erupted in her room.

Phobos stood in front of her with a scowl on his face. "Who are you and how did you come to call for me?"

She could barely hold back the tears as she looked into his face and eyes. Jenna knew he was Deimos's twin brother. She even remember him from both Deimos and Artemis's memories. But, he was real. He was flesh and blood. And he looked so much like Deimos without the tattoos on his face. His aura was just a little bit different.

Jenna stood up to study him closer as a tear escaped from each eye. Phobos backed up and sharpened his stare.

"Oh, thank the gods you heard me." It was barely more than a whisper. She started to reach up to touch his face but stopped herself. Still, she felt the heat of his skin. "You look so much like Deimos. Its only the hair and the tattoos…" Her face finally started to inch into a smile, then finally, joyful laughter.

Phobos was obviously confused and uncomfortable, "What do you know of my brother?"

"Everything." Jenna could not contain the joy of it all. Phobos was real. That meant that Deimos was really real. She had not realized that the fear of it was still there until that moment.

"You are a strange one. Why do you not fear me?" His eyes narrowed.

"Oh honey, you have no idea." Taking a second to gather her thoughts back. She started to explain the experiences of meeting Deimos through her dreams and how Artemis had trapped him. She left out a significant chunk of intimate details, but gave him the gist.

Phobos finally sat down. His mind raced.

"I know you are worried for him Phobos." He looked back up at Jenna. "I am worried too. But, I have some leverage. Will you help me?"

"What do you need?"


	16. Chapter 16

"That was an interesting sensation." Jenna took a second to adjust after her first flash into Olympus. Phobos let go of her shoulder. It was the safest place to hold on to until he chose to let her touch him. Jenna reminded herself that she needed to get gloves.

Jenna regained her combat calm and focused on the job at hand. "Now for Athena's temple."

"This way."

Jenna knew the way, yet still let Phobos lead so as to not draw more suspicion than she already would. The pair started to walk down the path when a familiar voice called over to them. "Well Phobos, since when did Olympus become a tourist destination?"

"I am not in the mood for this Zarek." The words came out of her mouth before she even realized it. Having other peoples memories to pull from will take some getting used to.

Zarek sneered and cut them off. He was tall with black hair and a goatee. Like many of the Dark Hunters and Dolophoni, he was dressed in all black, with an FU, you should be scared me vibe.

"Zarek, this is not a good time." Phobos attempted to calm the former Dark Hunter. He did not calm.

"Who do you think you are little girl?"

"Untouchable right now, so please move out of the way."

With a huff, "Not like I care about any of you anyway."

"Stop trying to fool everyone, you do care." Jenna winced as the comment left her lips.

 _Keep your mouth shut. This is not helping anything._

"What was that?"

Phobos glared at her and then tried to redirect the man. "Its nothing. We just have a time sensitive issue at hand."

"Now why don't I believe that for a second?" He reached toward Jenna.

"You don't want to touch me Zarek, I told you, I am untouchable."

"And I told you, I don't believe you. You are not an Olympian to be so protected here." With that, he reached out to grab Jenna by the neck and pin her to a wall. Jenna's head swam with his memories, so many painful memories. They flooded in as if she had lived them, she felt the physical pain as well as the emotional pain that he suffered. Her heart broke for all that he had endured.

Forcefully, Phobos grabbed his arm and told him to let go.

"Ahh, but I like to scare the kiddies."

Jenna opened her eyes. Then she kneed Zarek where it counted. While he was doubled over, she then hooked a foot behind his to send him down to the ground where she pinned him with her knee on his kidney and a knife to his throat.

"A knife Jenna? On Olympus? You know he could hurt you just for the insult." Phobos chided.

"Well, Deimos made me promise not to bring my grenades or the nuclear bombs. And a girl must have her accessories."

Zarek snarled. He moved his hand to blast her and she grabbed it with her free hand.

Jenna's tone was commanding. "As for you, lets get this clear. I am no child. I am a shiny, new, Special Forces trained demigod, with a heavy dose of some power that just flooded my head with all of your damn memories because you did not listen and touched me!" Zarek's eyes sharpened as if he was trying to tell if she was lying.

Jenna took a breath and softened. "I see exactly the man that you are Zarek of Moesia. You are a good man. So, stop wasting every one's time, just come with us instead of trying to scare a woman that is in love with a the fucking god of terror! I don't exactly scare easy."

"I can see why my brother likes you." Phobos eyed Jenna with approval. "He might have a chance with you around." With that, Jenna stood to follow Phobos to Athena's temple.

"For the record, I am still voting to nuke the bitch." She growled.

Zarek quickly followed.

"Did you really absorb my memories?" There was a note of fear and anger in the question.

"Your first taste of ambrosia flavor was the cotton candy Astrid gave you on the boardwalk in your dreams."

He hesitated. "I am sorry then." Jenna could tell by the tone that it was for the memories that she now knew, not for the assault.

Jenna stopped and turned to Zarek. She stretched up on her toes to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. "I'm not. You really are a good man. I see why Astrid loves you and what a wonderful father you have become. If you ever need a friend to talk to, you can call me. Maybe you could help me train, I need to learn how to fight the new preternatural zoo that I just learned about." She paused. "I am not sure what Deimos will think of that, but we will go with it."

Then, she turned to enter her grandmothers temple. Both men were dumbfounded.

* * *

Athena's temple was lovely golden hall. The marble, the furniture, the curtains, all shades of soft golden hues. Her serving maids bustled about between maps of battle fields and models of bases. Jenna supposed that there was always some conflict somewhere to keep them all busy.

Athena herself sat on a comfortable looking camel leather arm chair as she perused field reports. Two owls were perched on the back of the chair. Her long black hair was plaited into a braid that ran down the side of her shoulder. It was a lovely compliment to the red gown that she wore. She was elegant. Yet, every inch of her broadcast her firm control.

At the sound of the intrusion, she stood to unleash fury on the unannounced guests. Then she saw Jenna.

"Jenna?"

"Hello." Jenna was unsure if Athena wanted anyone to know who she was to her. So, refrained from using any titles.

"Oh Jenna." Athena came running toward her. However, Jenna stepped back. "What is wrong? How are you here? What is going on?"

Take a breath, take a deep breath. "Phobos brought me, at my request and insistence." Jenna could hear Zarek lean toward Phobos to ask how Jenna knew Athena. Phobos did not answer.

"Please, tell me what is going on." Athena gestured toward the terrace on the far end of the room. It opened up to beautiful gardens. Everyone watched them as they walked through to the other side.

Once out of the working area, Athena looked at the two men.

"They are with me. I trust them." Jenna said quickly.

"I really don't know how you met them Jenna, or how much you know." Athena said cautiously.

"And I don't know just how much you know about me yet to know where to start explaining things. But, as for these two." Jenna gestured toward Phobos and Zarek with a jerk of her chin. "I know them well enough to trust them. Completely."

Athena looked at them suspiciously.

"Don't look at me, I think she's crazy." Zarek offered the goddess.

"So, what is going on? What brings you here?" Athena hesitantly moved on.

"The threat of war." Jenna said those words with a cool calmness that she did not really feel. Please make this work, please.

Athena was stunned. Her eyes widened. "What on Olympus?"

Jenna shook her head. Where was the best place to start this discussion? "What should I call you?"

Jenna's question seemed to come out of left field given the bombshell she had just dropped on the goddess.

"Call me by what ever name or title you are comfortable with my dear. Grandmother, Athena, or any variation you like." Athena smiled at Jenna, though her mind was still trying to figure out what was going on.

Jenna could hear Zarek lean over and ask Phobos if Jenna really was Athena's granddaughter. Phobos elbowed him to keep quiet.

"I didn't know I had family left until a few days ago." Jenna's voice was low and in pain, but she did not show it on her face. Then with renewed determination, she asked "And how much did you know about my father?"

Athena softened a bit and reached to hug Jenna who backed up again. Athena looked heartbroken by the rejection. "I never met your father directly. All I knew was that your mother loved him very much and he made her very happy. That made me happy for them both. So, I respected her wish to live a mortal life, free of my involvement."

Jenna nodded. "So, Artemis was right. No one knew the connections that had been made." Athena's brow raised in surprise by that statement. Jenna continued. "My mother was your daughter. But, my father was the son of one of Artemis's koris and the Egyptian god Maahes." Jenna looked straight at Athena as she talked.

"Maahes?"

"And, I have accepted his blood ties."

"Jenna. I, I don't understand. Why would you do that?" Athena remained calm, but was obviously trying to wrap her head through all of the information.

"I didn't have much of a choice. I was dieing. But, I have too much to do. I couldn't just give up."

Athena's lips pursed as Jenna cut the chase and explained what Artemis had done, leaving her to suffer as a prisoner of war so that she could try to manipulate her. The powers that were unlocked. Rage danced across Athena's eyes. It took her some time to calm herself before she spoke again.

"I did not know you were hurt or taken, she must have found a way to block it from my view of the battle field. I will make her suffer for this attempt on my lineage." Athena hissed slowly.

"As would Maahes." Jenna said levelly. "That is why I am here. As I have accepted his blood ties, he has given me the authority to tell you that he expects Artemis to be dealt with, quickly. Otherwise, he has no choice but to declare war on Olympus and call for Chthonian involvement." Please don't call the bluff, I don't really want to start a war between the two sides of my family tree.

"What in the hell?" Zarek couldn't hold back. Phobos elbowed him again.

"Because I am the center of the accusation and Maahes wishes for my happiness, he has conceded to not start a war on three conditions."

Athena contemplated the situation, looking at all angles quietly. "What are they?"

"First, Deimos must be released soon from any imprisonment, unharmed. With no fear of retaliation on either of us or our families. Second, Deimos be permitted to court me without any further interference or consequence from Olympus or the Furies until such time as Deimos and I both agree to end any relationship by our own free will. Third, Artemis be punished appropriately for the transgression."

"Will you be living with your grandfather?" Though living with Maahes would strengthen the claims of cross-pantheon interference, if Jenna did accept that role in the pantheon, her presence on Olympus would be a full declaration of the war that she was trying to avoid. It would also threaten the bridge that Jenna was trying to build with the goddess in front of her. And seriously damage her relationship with Deimos. He was her reason for being there in the first place.

"No, I will not live within the temples. I have a few other ideas but have not had time to set firm plans yet."

"As this is a risk of all out war with the Egyptians, this is something that Zeus must agree to."

"I assumed it would be. But, be reminded, these are only Maahes's demands to appease the Egyptians. There is room left in there for anyone _else_ to add stipulations for this grievance as well."

Athena started to walk away, she turned around with a smile that showed the pride she felt. "You played this very well, your mother would be proud of you."

"Could you tell me of her before you go?"

Athena drew close. "You look just like her." There was love in the goddess's eyes. "Alexandra was a wonderful woman. She was brilliant and had a generous heart. That was why I agreed to leave her to her mortal life when she asked. I did not want the character flaws of this place to tarnish her beauty or light. She got that from her father."

"Who was he?"

"Your grandfather, Malik, was a Mamluk general in the 15th century. He was born from a Christian Greek family and raised as a devout Muslim slave soldier. He was exquisite on the battle field and in strategy. He earned his freedom and high station at a rather young age. But, one day, he stumbled onto one of the ruins of an old temple dedicated to me and saw my image. I don't know why, but he called to me." The love that she had for him was written all over her face. Athena sighed.

"Unfortunately, our relationship doomed him. The Turkish leaders did not take kindly to any Muslim turning his back on their faith. And in sharing a few short months with me, your grandfather could no longer follow a faith that denied my existence. He tried to keep it quiet. But, someone found out. They arrested and executed him for the crime. As much as I wanted to save him. I couldn't. I was in labor pains with your mother, when it happened."

Jenna's chest was tight. Her mother was over 500 years old, yet she chose a mortal life with her father. Her father chose a mortal life to live with her mother. Both of them could have had long, immortal lives together if anyone had bothered to be honest about who they were. Uggh! She didn't have to loose her parents!

Athena paused as she contemplated the situation. She wanted to sit and talk more with Jenna, but there was too much to be done.

"I suppose I should go talk to my father. Are you sure you want to do this child? You will incur even more of Artemis's wrath. She will never forgive you for bringing the threat of war down to punish her."

Jenna regained her focus on the reason for her being there. "In my vapid rejection of her manipulations, I kind of broke her nose and absorbed all of her memories and secrets. So… I think that I am screwed either way. My only concern now is for Deimos."

Athena beamed at the pride and expected fun of bringing this news to Zeus. She has had her own history with her half sister.

After Athena left, Jenna finally started to breath again.

"Gotta give you credit little girl, you really held your own while blackmailing Ancient Greek gods with the threat of war. I am actually impressed. Still not sure why you wanted me to be here though." Zarek said.

"I wanted you here because I am hoping you will become my friend. I trust you Zarek."

He scowled. "I still think you are crazy."

Jenna smiled up at the former Dark Hunter turned demigod. "Then we can be crazy friends together."

Zarek started to walk off. Once he reached the doorway, he stopped and looked back. He growled as though he did not like what he was going to say. "I might take you up on that offer for a call and training. You certainly have spirit and guts if you broke Artemis's nose and lived."

Once alone, Phobos disregarded Jenna's warnings about the memory issues and pulled her in to hug her close. "Thank you."


	17. Chapter 17

Deimos had lost track of time. He had been left in that dark room since Artemis had caught him. With nothing but her sadistic attacks to break up the darkness. He did not know how many days had passed since the last dream with Jenna. He had not seen her since she rejected Artemis. And he was worried.

Jenna had told him that she was in a hospital. That meant that she was safe. And he knew that the anesthesia they would probably give her during surgeries would prevent her from really having any control in her dreams to reach out to him. So, he was trying to stay calm and not let the fear get to him. There was a reasonable explanation to why he had not seen her since her fight with Artemis. Jenna was OK. She had to be.

Yet, he could not forget the words that Artemis had said as she lashed at his back.

"Your little tramp has left you. She found her freedom and no longer needs a the assistance of a monster like you. You have been used and abandoned like the garbage that you are."

He fought not to listen as she sought to break him. Yet, no amount of trying to convince himself could stop the dreams that haunted him as he slept.

He tried to only dream of Jenna, in all of her warm beauty. But, somehow, the dream would eventually shift to a small cottage near the sea.

In the dream, Deimos was ravaging Jenna's body in the throws of hot, passionate sex after a particularly frustrating day. She bit and clawed at him until they both found their release. Deimos collapsed into the bed, sated by the romp. Jenna laid her head on the right side of his chest as they gathered their senses. Deimos had come to enjoy his afternoons in this cottage. He smiled as he looked down at the woman who sought to calm him. He had never trusted a woman before. Then, as he relaxed and closed his eyes, he felt the shift of weight as she swung and buried a dagger straight into his heart. His eyes opened to see Jenna lean over him and laugh.

He knew that it was the memory of what Isa had done to him, with Jenna in her place. Still, no matter how hard he tried to not to be hurt by it, he was. Artemis's words stung him deeply. And still, he did not see the woman that he loved.

 _Please Jenna. Please be alright and come back to me._

* * *

Deimos had been alone for a few hours when, in a moment of blinding light and deafening thunder, he found himself suspended to a wall. Unable to move or talk, he was held at the back of the Hall of the gods, on display for everyone. His back was pressed against the cold marble wall, where it throbbed from the beatings that he had taken. Zeus was in a rage as he threw furniture around.

Athena stood before Zeus in calm patience. The look of control and defiance on her face reminded him of Jenna. Deimos grinned at the thought.

To the left of the room, Artemis sat very still in her white peplos, with anger and fear in her eyes. She did not look up from the floor as Zeus bellowed. Further to the left stood Deimos's mother. Alekto was dressed in a black leather catsuit. Her black shoulder length hair was tipped in purple that made her blue eyes stand out all the more. She glanced at Deimos and sneered in disgust.

To the right of Zeus stood Hades and Ares. Both men were calmly waiting to follow Zeus's orders. Hades, stood in his all black which made the gold of Ares hair and armor all that much more bright and painful to the eyes. Ares refused to look at Deimos.

"I will not have some half breed give me demands!" Zeus finally spoke through his rage.

"Father, she is your great granddaughter." Athena implored. "And she was the victim in this. Rather than be angry at her, you should put the blame where it belongs." Athena jerked her chin toward Artemis.

"But this! This is more than just an issue of Artemis assaulting an Egyptian mongrel. To threaten war over an assault. To demand that we give up one of our own for such a thing. This is unheard of." With that, Zeus snapped his fingers and there before Deimos stood the last person he expected to see. Jenna.

Deimos quickly tried to tell Phobos to take Jenna and get her out of there. But, there was no use. His confinements prevented him. All he could do was watch as she faced Zeus in all of his anger.

"So you are the Egyptian demigod that dares to issue a threat to me?" Zeus snarled at Jenna.

"I am merely a messenger." She replied. She stood every ounce as defiant as her grandmother. Deimos could not breath as he was starting to understand what had happened since the last time he had spoken to Jenna. She had accepted her Egyptian blood. Gods, what could he do to help her?

Zeus moved forward, but Phobos and Athena moved to stand between them.

 _Thank you brother. Please protect Jenna._

Athena reminded Zeus that harming her would only make the situation worse. He ran his hands through his blond hair as he tried to regain himself.

"So, you think that your being captured and mistreated by humans was worth the threat of war for Olympus?" Zeus demanded.

"No. I do not think, I know." Jenna did not back down. "I know now that Athena watched over me. If it had not been for Artemis's pre-planned intentions and choice to block me from her view, I would have been rescued. I also know that Maahes was blocked from seeing me until I unlocked my powers and had Artemis not had me hidden, he would have rescued me at that point in time. I know that Deimos and Acheron were also looking for me and could have saved me had it not for Artemis's blocking my location. Because I was left in such a weakened state, Noir was able to send demons into my dreams while I was imprisoned. Though, I don't know the full extent of his intentions, what I do know is that you and this pantheon are his number one target. So, there must have been something that he thought I could give him to hurt you. Yet, Artemis _still_ left me there, defenseless. And most of all, I know that when I did have a chance to escape on my own, Artemis was there to scream at a man until he shot me in the back three times. That caused the most damage of all."

Zeus sneered and Artemis tried to withdraw inside of herself, away from his glare.

Instinctively, Jenna's hand moved over her stomach protectively.

Hades noticed. "Are you with child?"

Jenna held on to her control. "No. The child died when one of those bullets went through my uterus."

"So, it was not just an _assault_ on Maahes's lineage, but the unprovoked death of his blood kin?" Jenna nodded. Hades turned to Zeus. "That does change the accusations brother. Maahes's call for war is justified."

Alekto finally spoke. "Deimos was to be a father?" Deimos was surprised by the sound of caring in his mothers voice. Subtle though it was, it was there. But, it only made Deimos fear for Jenna. He knew the answer, and Alekto would not like it.

Jenna shook her head. "He was not the father."

"Whore!" Alekto launched herself at Jenna. Phobos moved to protect her. But, Alekto froze him into place.

Jenna met the goddess as an equal. They met each others moves, blow by blow. They moved and twisted in ways that looked like a Jackie Chan movie. Until Alekto made the mistake of trying to kick Jenna's foot out from under her. Jenna managed to maneuver her foot behind Alekto's right leg, reach over and hook Alekto's left foot to pull it out from under her. In that shift in weight, Alekto started to fall forward, only to have Jenna grab her by the shoulder and use her own body weight to shift the momentum in the opposite direction while Jenna dropped to one knee to break Alekto across the stabilized knee that still stood.

Jenna rolled Alekto's hurt body off of her and on to the ground as she stood up to face the gods around her again. Ares and Phobos looked impressed with the woman in front of them. Phobos once again was able to move as he returned to Jenna's side. Alekto rolled over to try to attack again before Zeus stopped her.

Jenna looked around at everyone. She sighed, then softened just a bit.

"Look. I don't want to fight. I don't want there to be a war. Whether you accept me or not, you are my family. I have lost all of the family that I have ever known. Now, I learned that I have more family than I ever knew possible. I don't want for the two sides of that new family to kill each other. That is why I convinced Maahes to give me this chance to broker a truce before it all blows up."

She took a breath. "What Artemis did was unforgivable. And, it takes more than just her punishment to make up for that. My child was not conceived willingly. But, it was untainted by its father's crimes. It was innocent and of Egyptian blood."

"You were raped?" Alekto asked. Her eyes widened.

"Women are commonly treated worse than men when held as a prisoner of war." Jenna's voice was low and filled with anger, though she kept her head high. "I could not even tell you which of them was the father as it happened so much."

Alekto nodded. She was a goddess of unceasing anger. She was a Fury. She could understand the pain and anger that Jenna felt. And, Alekto was also known for being fair. That alone gave her the respect to not try to attack Jenna again. As she stepped back, Alekto looked to Deimos who still hung on the wall behind Jenna where Jenna did not know he watched from.

"But, your conditions for this truce are to let Deimos go and allow him to have a relationship with you if he so chooses?" Alekto's eyes bored into Jenna.

Jenna did not back down, her control once again was firmly in place. "The conditions are to allow for the relationship. I have no desire to take him away from you." Deimos's breath froze in his chest. Did he hear that right? All of this was happening to save him?

"Yet, taking him away is what it would be. Do you know what he is? How such a _relationship_ would weaken him and put him at risk? I will not loose my best assassin to woman." Alekto snarled in defiance.

"If he is too weak to make the proper choices then let him die." Ares joined in. Ares never would accept weakness. Certainly not from his sons.

"Enough of of this!" Jenna's anger roared as she screamed at the two gods. Zeus nearly came unglued and reached for Jenna's throat.

"Touch me and you share with me all of your secrets and weaknesses!" She did not even flinch as he barreled toward her before he understood her words and stopped.

"You threaten me!" He roared.

"I am protecting you! Don't you people ever listen? I am a sponge! I absorb peoples memories and emotions through physical contact. _All of them._ That means every secret, and every knowledge that you have of your own strengths and weaknesses. Everyone that attacks me is exposing themselves to me. And now I have _her_ anger to mix into it all." Jenna jerked her chin toward Alekto.

Jenna then turned to Alekto and stalked up to her. "You are wrong about Deimos." Then she looked across the room at Ares with heat in her eyes that Deimos had only seen when Artemis showed up in her dream. "Love is not a weakness, when it is pure and real. Infatuation, obsession, those could be weaknesses. But real love does not remove anger or fear. It tempers it. It gives you more to fear, it anchors in anger. Because now you have someone that you would kill to protect. Someone worth dieing for. I would do both for him."

She turned back to Alekto. "Yes, I know who and what Deimos is. I know all of his memories. He is impressive and fierce. Loyal and just. There is nothing that I want to change about him. I know that he enjoys the challenge of hunting down the condemned and divvying out bloody death and dismemberment. I understand it. Though violence is not my first nature, it is not beyond my ability. So, why would I judge or change that part of him? I would never ask him to deny the very nature of who he is."

"I love him for the man that he is. All of him. Yet, while you want nothing more than for me to die so you don't have to face the problems that Artemis caused, I still choose to stand here facing you just so that I can try to protect him. And I'll be damned if any of you tries to stop me out of your own selfish fear. Even if you kill me."

Her powers were growing as Alecto's anger fed her. But by the end of her tirade, her control was tempering it back down.

Deimos could not believe the words he was hearing. All of his emotions were boiling over as he watched this impossibly perfect woman that stood before him. She was right. He would kill to protect her. He would die to protect her. She was his entire world.

"Well, that was entertaining." Hades said dryly. "The girl does have a backbone and her grandmothers wisdom. If she is honest in her assertions, I don't see how allowing the relationship would be worth a war. Let them have their concessions brother. Let's move on."

Ignoring Hades. "Yet you are blurring lines of loyalty. You are blood bound to the Egyptians, you are obligated to protect them if needed. So, what happens if Deimos is ordered after one of them?" Zeus challenged.

Jenna did not miss a beat. "I swear it here and now, by the River Styx, that I will _never_ ask Deimos to betray his loyalties." The oath was said so fast and with so much conviction, even Ares jaw dropped.

"I meant what I said." She continued. "I do not wish to change Deimos. Ever. He is Greek and will always be Greek. Period."

"How do I know that this is not just some infatuation that will go a wry? That you won't destroy Deimos in a few months, causing our pantheon more damage than would be agreed to in these negotiations?" Zeus questioned.

Jenna had to fight from rolling her eyes. Seriously? Had she not shown that this was more than a schoolyard crush? "Ask the fates, or ask Psyche. She knows souls and soulmates." Jenna replied.


	18. Chapter 18

"Psyche!" Zeus called. The goddess appeared, dressed in a black leather halter top and pants.

She tilted her head at Zeus in puzzlement. "Is something wrong?"

"Tell me about them."

"About who, my lord?"

"The demigod and Deimos." Zeus gestured toward Jenna.

It was only then that Jenna realized that the gesture included someone behind her. She spun around to see Deimos suspended on the wall, his arms out stretched and his mouth shut. He had several days worth of growth on his face and his eyes were red from his treatment. He wore a long sleeved shirt, but the sweat on his brow belied his care. He was hurt and she knew it. He was hurt because of her. Jenna's heart clenched in combined love and fear for his safety. Jenna fought back tears. She would not let them see her cry.

Deimos could not see anything else but her face. Jenna's beautiful face. Her dark hazel eyes were wide in concern for him. The words she spoke of him still hung in the air around her. She loved him. She really loved him. All of him. She could have betrayed him. She should have left him. But, she was there, to fight for him. Even though he had not been able to fight for her. He could think of nothing more than holding her and protecting her.

He did not even know what Zeus and Psyche were saying.

"Kiss him." Psyche told Jenna.

Jenna finally broke eye contact with Deimos to look at the goddess. "What?"

"Kiss him and show everyone the power of your love." Psyche smiled.

Jenna walked toward Deimos hesitantly. She was not sure if this was a trap or gimmick. But, she knew that if they planned to kill her while her back was turned, she would at least die happily staring at Deimos's handsome face.

As she approached close enough to feel Deimos's body heat, he slid down the wall and his arms were released from the confinement. Jenna breathed in the smell of him. Everything in the dream world was dulled and different. Here, she would smell the leather that he loved to wear, his sweat, his skin… He was intoxicatingly masculine. Her body flushed with hunger for her dread god.

She reached up to cup his face, feel the prickly hairs of the beard grown in during his imprisonment. With her thumb, she traced over his soft lips. At that first contact, she forgot everything else around her. She forgot her past, her pains, or even why she was there. All that mattered was that he was there. He was her strength and her soul.

Deimos could barely breath as she touched him for the first time in the waking world. His head was spinning with the warmth of her touch. It sent shivers straight to his groin and he was instantly hard for her. Her skin smelled of cocoa butter.

He reached to pull her closer while her hand slid up into his black hair to pull him down to her lips. Once they touched, their world combined into one. His anger and rage hardened into controllable strength. Her pains melted away. Until they were united into one. One emotion. One Power, stronger than anything he had ever experienced before.

Their kiss deepened into pure bliss. All either of them wanted was to remove their clothes and spend the rest of eternity reveling in each other.

But, in an instant, Jenna was gone. Deimos looked up as unbridled rage filled him once again. More powerful than even his mothers.

Ares was in front of Deimos and ready for battle. "You only get her through me. I taught you to never allow for any kind of weakness or fear in battle."

"Don't worry old man. I don't have fear. She is strong enough to protect herself. You, however, crossed the wrong line."

Deimos ran straight for his father as his powers surged. He materialized a sword and shield before he made contact. His anger was ferocious. Yet, he still held on to the control and strength from Jenna. As much as he really did fear for Jenna, his only focus was on punishing the man that stood between them. It was stronger than anything else.

Ares was no match to Deimos's strength or power. His raw fury empowered him like never before. It took only seconds before Deimos had knocked the gods shield from him. Ares allowed his own anger to take over as Deimos dropped his own shield to even the field. The father and son went at each other with no holds barred. Deimos went after his father with all of the pent up hatred from his cruel upbringing.

Ares managed to get a swipe across Deimos's arm. While Deimos moved in close and pounded at Ares's armor, Ares thought that he had the upper hand and nailed Deimos on the back as he twisted, only to realize that Deimos had pounded his armor to the point that the buckles had broken and the Dolophonos was twisting his armor right off of him.

Deimos wanted to rip the bastard apart. But rather than destroying him in seconds, he allowed the fight to continue just to prove the point. Deimos was better than his father and everyone who witnessed this would know it. More importantly, they knew that Jenna was his greatest strength, not his weakness to be used against him ever again.

Ares fell back. "Is the Egyptian whore really worth your life?"

Deimos laughed. "You really are suicidal aren't you? You insult the woman that I plan to marry again, and I won't hold back. As it is, you owe her your life right now. It's her control that keeps me from killing you regardless of the repercussions."

Ares opened his mouth to speak again. Deimos raised the sword to strike him down for it.

"Deimos, don't." Phobos finally spoke up. "It was a test."

Jenna watched the fight while standing at Zeus's side, unharmed but unable to move or say anything. Zeus let her go so that she was able to move once again. It took every ounce of control not to run into Deimos's arms. Jenna forced herself to walk calmly to him. He was bloody from the wounds that Ares had given him. Yet, even more so as his earlier wounds at the hands of Artemis had broken open during his attack. However, the look on his face showed no pain, it was a mixture of love, pride, relief, concern for Jenna alone. He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles as he pulled her into his arms. They faced Zeus together.

Psyche smiled widely.

"I told you Zeus. They are soulmates. They strengthen each others powers and balance each others natures. His base nature isn't just terror, it's harsh and just punishment. While hers is controlled and fierce protection. Justice does not exist without protection and protection does not exist without consequences. They are the perfect balance of each other." Psyche moved around the couple sizing them up.

"Yet, as a war deity at her core, her power is fed by anything that feeds war, such as anger and fear. Just as her control and wisdom tempers his anger and fear into something stronger. I haven't seen anyone else so deeply connected other than Hades and Persephone. The only risk in their love is if someone is foolish enough to try to take her away from him." She glared at Ares.

Zeus finally relented. He had no other objections to the negotiations other than his unwillingness to let others dictate anything to him. But, then he saw the one opening that was left for him to use.

"Your terms did not specify a time to release Deimos. Only that they happen soon and he be unharmed. Soon on Olympus has different meanings." Zeus gave a small half laugh. "I think I will hold on to him for a few months. That will give me time to see how sincere your claims are and that you are not trying to bring down this pantheon."

Jenna tried to not show one smidgen of emotion at his words. Maahes had prepared her. She knew Zeus would not let go without taking his pound of flesh. They intentionally left the one loophole. Jenna had hoped that Zeus would not see it. However, she knew that if he felt trapped and had no control at all, he would most likely not give in. She was angry and she hated leaving Deimos there. But, as long as they did not harm Deimos, they could tolerate the separation.

"The terms were also that he be returned unharmed. So, no one can hurt him during his stay. And, if you say a few months, I want a specific number." Jenna stared the father of the gods down.

"Four months of Olympus time."

"What of Artemis?" Everyone turned to look at the red head who visibly shook in fear, though she did try hard to hide it.

Zeus replied. "She will be taken care of. And she will have to swear an oath to never try to harm you, Deimos, or any future children."

"Or Phobos, Jenna added. "As twins their lives are connected. I won't have her hurt one to indirectly hurt the other."

Zeus sighed with his lips pressed tight. Jenna could tell that he had already thought of using that one himself, even though the general terms were to not harm their families in retaliation. "Fine."

Jenna looked at Deimos who spoke to her in her mind. "It is our best offer my love. If you argue, Zeus will not give in. And he can force us to be apart forever."

"But, four months on Olympus is too long. I need you with me." Jenna's heart was breaking.

Deimos smiled as he cupped her face in his hands, still only speaking in each others minds so that no one else could hear the debate. "As much as I want that as well, I need to know you are safe above all else. If my imprisonment will guarantee the terms of your protection and Artemis must swear her oath not to come after us, then my life has found true purpose." Then he captured her lips for a soft kiss.

"Well?" Zeus prodded.

Deimos nodded acceptance. "Agreed."

Deimos vanished to gods only knew where. Her breath caught as his sudden disappearance. Couldn't she at least have a chance to say goodbye? Don't cry. Don't cry. Not here.

Others popped out of the room, until all that remained was Hades, Phobos, Athena and Jenna.

Athena grabbed Jenna by her shirt and pulled her off to the side.

"By the gods, I am proud of you. But, you must be warned, Zeus and Artemis will not soon forget this. Please don't come back to Olympus anytime soon. I don't know if I will be able to protect you from anyone here. But, I will watch over you in the mortal realm."

"Thank you." Jenna smiled at her grandmother. "Can I call on you sometimes?"

"I would be happy if you did." She smiled.

Hades joined in. "The Dolophoni have rooms on the Vanishing Isle. I don't know if you will be welcome there. However, officially, they make their home in Tartarus. That is my domain. As long as you are with Deimos or Phobos and can stay out of trouble, I will extend permission for you to visit there."

Jenna could not believe his offer. "Are you sure?"

"What Psyche said, about your connection to Deimos being like the connection that I have with my wife…" Hades took a breath. "I know how it feels to be forced to live apart."

"Thank you. I don't know what to say."

"Just come and visit with Persephone from time to time. I am sure she would love the company."

"Before you go, I just have to ask. How is Jenisia?"

Hades cocked his head and raised an eye brow. "Artemis's hand-maiden?"

"Yes. She was my other grandmother."

"I see. She is safe in the Elysian Fields."

Jenna smiled. "Thank you."

Hades gave a nod of his head and left. Followed by Athena. Phobos and Jenna were alone.

"You know, for the first time ever, I am jealous as hell of my brother, but I am honored to have you as a sister." He hugged her closely. "What are you planning to do now?"

"I don't really know yet. I was thinking of going to New Orleans and talking to Acheron. After that, I need some time to deal with everything that has happened. I haven't even had time to process my time as a POW, let alone all of this demigod stuff and powers." Jenna shook her head at all of it.

"I understand. If you need anything, you call for me."

"Thank you."

The words were barely out before Jenna was no longer on Olympus.


	19. Chapter 19

New Orleans

Acheron had just finished killing a daimon. The gold powder was still falling when someone flashed into the alley behind him. Unsure of the intention, he spun around ready to fight.

But, what he saw surprised the god. It was the human military officer that he watched in a dream with Deimos. She did not even realize he was there, so he fazed himself out to be in his shade form and just watch.

The woman looked around in confusion. "What the hell Phobos? Where am I?" There was a pause as Phobos answered her mentally. "Oh great, that was crystal clear. 'I am were I need to be' That was really helpful." She looked up to the sky with a scowl. "Don't you dare laugh at me."

The woman then looked around the alley and found a set of stairs that lead to a second floor door on the side of the building. She went over and sat down on the steps that faced toward the back of the alley. Holding out her hand, she looked at it for a second, then frowned.

"Can you at least help a girl out here?" She called out to the air. "I am trying to get my wallet, cell phone, charger, gee, anything that will at least help me get a hotel room and food. Remember, when I woke up this morning, or what ever day it was, I was in a hospital in Bahrain. Not on base with my stuff."

Then the small items materialized in her hand. "Thank you, Phobos. Now, please stop watching me for the night. I have some personal matters to attend to." She paused. "No, I am not telling you, they are personal." Another pause. "In the morning then. Love you too."

Ash was very confused. He started to think back to the sequence of events surrounding her. So, Artemis was watching her closely, Noir was keeping an eye on her, and he had taken Deimos into her dreams to check out what was going on. She obviously had some locked powers and strength in the dreams. But, he could not find her anywhere on earth. So, Artemis hid her from view for some reason. Then Deimos disappeared after being pulled into her dreams again. Artie was hiding something. And now, a week and a half later, that same human woman flashes into the alley behind him and talks to Phobos? What the hell?

It was then that he realized a few things about this woman. She no longer had locked powers. She was a fully unlocked demigod. And his eyes widened as it sunk in. Acheron could not read her. He could not sense anything about her other than her powers. Not her past, not her future, not her thoughts. It wasn't just Artemis keeping her from his sight. Who was she?

He watched as the woman sat there looking dazed and alone. She did not appear to be scared of being in an alley she did not know. But, her eyes held a pain. One tear started to roll down her cheek before she wiped it away. "I guess it is now or never."

She turned on her phone and dialed a number. His cell phone rang at the same time with an unknown number. The woman looked straight at him, closed her phone and his stopped ringing.

"Well, I guess that I don't need to finish that call. Do I Acheron? Does this mean I am in New Orleans?"

Acheron materialized into human form in front of her and she did not respond or react.

"Who are you?"

"Well, isn't that the question that people keep asking." She took a breath and started to hold out her hand to shake his, then took it back. "My name is Jenna."

"How did you get my number?" Ash stood in front of Jenna wearing black jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. The man was really tall. Taller than Deimos, with long black hair. He carried his weight like he was ready to attack at a moments notice. Jenna knew that the conversation that would follow would be difficult for him. She did not want to hurt him. But, he deserved the truth.

The look she gave Ash was soft and pained. "I think that we should talk." She gestured for him to sit next to her. He did not move.

"OK then. I want you to know up front that I don't want to hurt you."

"You can't hurt me." he growled intimidatingly.

"Yes, I can and I will. But, I don't want to. That is why I am trying to tell you this right away, like ripping off a band-aide. Fast, then its done. Also, I am hoping that you can help me fix it."

He did not speak, he just scowled at her.

Jenna looked up into Acheron's eyes, at least, where his eyes should be behind the sunglasses. She took a deep breath. "There has been a lot that has happened since you and Deimos entered my dream. At some point, I will be more than happy to share that with you. But, for now, the really important part is that you know that I know all about you. Or, at least, everything that Artemis knows about you."

Ash's anger raged up inside of him. This could not be possible. "You lie!"

Jenna shook her head. "I wish that was the case. But, its not. I know about your life in Didymos and Atlantis, about Ryssa and how you died. I am sorry."

"What did Artemis do?"

"Long story short, she set in motion events that lead to my powers being unlocked. Apparently, one of them is to absorb peoples memories through physical contact. And when I punched the red headed bitch, I absorbed all of her memories, including those about you. I am sorry. I didn't know what was happening. I didn't mean to violate your privacy. I am really sorry." Jenna's heart broke at the confession.

Ash could see the pain in her eyes. He could not stand to be judged. He was so angry that he barely heard her words. He spun around to punch the wall and then vanished.

Jenna waited to see if he would return, then when he didn't, she turned on her phones GPS to find out exactly where she was and find a hotel near by.

* * *

As Jenna walked the few blocks over to a hotel she found online, she passed by a bustling cafe. Her stomach growled so loud at the smell of food that people walking past her turned to look at her. When was the last time she ate anything?

Shaking her head, she opened the door to go inside. The place was busy. Jenna did not really want to be around people at the moment, but she was hungry. However, when someone moved passed her and knocked her off balance, a waitress tried to grab her wrist to stop her from falling. Jenna panicked at the pressure around her wrist. She pulled her hand free quickly and then turned to leave the cafe as fast as possible.

The new memories assaulted her. But, that was not all. Nearly in tears, she looked down at the scars left by the handcuffs that chained her down for 3 weeks. It was all too much. How could she stand up to Zeus, yet crumble at someone grabbing her wrist? PTSD really sucks. She wasn't ready to be around crowds.

Jenna turned and continued toward the hotel. She just wanted to be alone.

She checked in in a haze as all of the memories from so many people that she touched floated around her mind, her own past, her present. She was raw. And all she wanted was the one man that she could not have, at least not for several months. It was all so unfair.

* * *

Ash had left the alleyway and gone straight to Tory.

Tory was sitting in bed reading when Ash joined her. His face was twisted in fear and anger.

"What happened?"

He dropped to his knees next to her and buried his face in her lap. "Someone else knows about me. All of it."

"Who? How? What are they going to do?"

"I don't know." Acheron's fists clenched into the bedspread around his wife. He completely ignored the fact that he broke several bones in his hand when he had punched that wall.

"Acheron, can you see this persons future to know what they will do?" She lifted his chin so that he would look at her.

"No. It is a blank, because it involves my future."

"And what did they say?" Tory ran her fingers through his hair to sooth him.

Ash took a few deep breaths, trying to remember Jenna's words. "She apologized and asked me to help her fix it?"

"Really?"

Just letting that sink in, it helped him calm down. "What should I do Tory? If she knows about me, she could destroy me."

"Duh, go to her, see if there is a way to fix it." Tory leaned down and kissed Ash on the nose. "And if she does not hold up to her earlier statements, then we take her on together. I won't let anyone hurt my man."

Despite his panic, Ash knew she was right. She was always right. And Ash was never a coward, this was a pain that he had to face.


	20. Chapter 20

It took Ash only a few minutes to find Jenna again. She was getting a soda and candy bar from a hotel vending machine, then headed to her room. Once she closed the door and set all of the locks, she leaned against the door and slid down to the floor, with her back still against the wood behind her and her arms around her knees. Her tears would no longer hold back.

She sat there quietly sobbing for a few minutes as Ash watched her. He just stayed there sitting on her bed as she cried. A part of him wanted to comfort her. But, he did not know how. He didn't dare touch her. And, if her tears were from the horror of his past, that just made him more angry. But, what if they were from something else? Finally, unable to just sit there, he asked.

"Are you OK?"

Jenna reacted as fast as one of the Dark Hunters, with guns materialized in both hands and trained on him.

"A little jumpy then. I am sorry to bother you, I will go."

"Don't go." She whispered. She looked at the guns in her hands. "Now this materializing thing works? But, I could not get my own wallet?" Jenna jet out a sound of disgust and set the guns down by the wall.

Ash could tell that she was struggling with the new world that she was now a part of. But, still his focus was on what she knew of him. The pain in her eyes when she looked at him. He did not want to see that judgement.

Jenna looked at Ash. It was so strange to feel so comfortable with someone as if she had known him her whole life, yet she had only just met him. He was not the same as Deimos, or even Phobos. With them, she felt safe. She did not even tense when Phobos hugged her earlier. With Ash, it was different. Jenna knew that so many people were attracted to him sexually. And with her own horrors, she just could not even think that way about anyone but Deimos. So, there was no deep sense of security, no sexual interest. It was just comfort. There was no other word for it. Like he was her brother or father, someone you could run to when you have a problem and know they will fix it. What a trip it was to know someone so well, having all of Artemis's memories in combination with his aura. But, he did not know her yet.

Gods what a sight she must have been. No wonder he looked at her hesitantly. Here is a crazy woman who knows too much and can't stop crying.

"I'm sorry. I don't normally get all emotional like this."

"You keep apologizing to me. Why?" He scowled.

"Because I don't want to hurt you." Jenna couldn't read much from his face. But, his aura was going absolutely crazy. She could tell that he was confused by her. Yet, mostly he was scared of what she knew and what she would do with that information. Perhaps the best place to start would be to trust him, share her own vulnerability with him first.

She took a deep breath before she continued. "You know how it feels when you are broken and injured, but you keep pushing and fighting because if you don't, you know you won't survive? But, once you are safe and alone, everything comes crashing in on you and you have to deal with all of it at once?"

Ash nodded, he understood that feeling more than he wanted to.

"Well that is where I'm at. Overwhelmed. Raw. Hyper vigilant. Scared to be around people that might remind me of my abuse, yet desperate for comfort that I don't know how to get. Too inundated with thousands of years worth of memories to want to touch another person, ever. Yet, the only person that I do want to be with is locked away by Zeus for I don't know how long so I can only see him in my dreams. But, I am scared of sleeping because I don't know what will happen here when I am not paying attention. And that is not even getting to all of this demigod shit. This seriously sucks!"

He noticed the scars around her wrists and arms. There were a few smaller ones on her neck and face as well. Her words were ' _my abuse_ '. "You were hurt?"

"Three weeks in Hotel POW, that is where Artemis left me." Jenna's voice was back to being barely more than a whisper and she was looking at the ground. Ash finally understood. It was not judgment of him that shadowed her eyes, it was her own pain and shame.

"Then I am the one that is sorry. No one deserves that. Are you sure you want me to stay?"

Jenna nodded her head. "It is nice to have someone here. Someone who understands why I don't want to be touched."

Ash moved to sit next to Jenna on the floor. Not touching her, just being there. He could hear her stomach growl as she looked back down to the food she bought from the vending machine.

"Is that all you are eating?" He asked.

"Well, I tried to go to the cafe down the street. But, it triggered my PTSD. And I have not gotten the hang of this materialize stuff when I want it thing. So, I had a couple dollars in my wallet. Its OK." She gave him a smile, but it did not reach her eyes.

Ash shook his head and materialized a bag full of burgers and fries with a soda and shake. Jenna looked at him with so much gratitude that he hated himself for being angry at her earlier. He was not ready to let it all go, but at least she was not a threat to him. Just, overwhelmed and trying to figure it all out.

"Thank you." She opened a burger and savored the smell of it before biting in.

"How long has it been since you ate?"

"A whole meal? Before my last op. That was 29 days ago. The rest of the time I was barely fed, mostly due to my broken jaw. Then when I accepted my blood ties, my new powers healed me, but I went to Olympus and had it out with my great grandfather, then here. I guess I was just too busy to think about it." And she shoved some fries into her mouth.

Acheron couldn't stop himself from chuckling as he tried to understand everything she had just said.

Jenna looked over at him. "Here, let me try this." She threw her hand up toward the wall in front of them and it started to play Phobos's memories of her time in Olympus. Then she returned to eating while Ash watched the events that unfolded with Zarek, the discussion in Athena's temple and then skipped to the point where they were summoned into the Hall of the Gods.

When the memory finished, Jenna sighed contented in having a full stomach once again.

"That is quiet a gift you have there." Most decent demons or Oneroi could dig through peoples memories. But, for someone to absorb entire life times worth of memories and be able to retrieve the information that fluidly. That was rare, especially for someone that was not a full blooded goddess.

"You mean a dangerous one. I know that the gods can share their own memories and things they know with other people. But, because I can absorb so many, that gives me access to more than one person should have."

"You don't want your gifts?" He asked her. He wanted to test her out. She what her intentions were.

"No. But, I know that I don't really have a choice. That is why I was thinking that you might be able to help me."

"How is that?"

"Is there a way to swear some kind of oath or something that would literally prevent me from being able to speak or show another persons secrets?"

"That would be very tricky. The wording would have to be immaculately precise."

"Exactly. I need help. I know that I have to get used to absorbing peoples memories. Though, I would like to limit it. Once I sleep, I think that I will be able to sort and store them the way I do with my own memories. And, I like the idea of being able to use that knowledge to help people. You know, shake the hand of a doctor and be able to jump in to help in a pinch. But, I don't want either my grandmother or grandfathers pantheon to try to force me to share secrets that hurt the other. Or anyone else trying to hurt you."

"Do you really want to do that?" Ash was amazed at how she thought of that aspect of her gift so early into it.

"To protect you, Deimos, Phobos, Zarek, my families, Dark Hunters, all of human kind, or the universe in general? Gee, let me think… absolutely!"

"Why do you want to protect me?" Ash looked down at Jenna trying to understand her.

"Are you kidding?"

"You know who and what I am. What I have done. Nick. Styxx."

"Look, I realize that you are not used to trusting people, and most of history has been more of the attack anything different mentality. But, I am not those people. I know everything that Artemis knows of you, but I don't wear her colored glasses. I view those memories with my own eyes."

Jenna turned to Ash and started to reach toward him, then stopped herself. "Damn it. I need gloves." She had barely said it before he materialized some black leather gloves over her hands that fit her perfectly. Jenna smiled as she stretched her fingers in them. It was the first real smile he had seen from her. It was warm and comforting.

"And this right here is why I want to protect you. You have got to be the most compassionate, generous soul that has probably ever lived. Sure, you struggle with your own emotions and make mistakes. Well, welcome to the reality of being a sentient being. No one is perfect. It is the fact that you still try, you still give, you still protect; that speaks louder than everything else." Jenna reached again to take Ash's sunglasses off and look him in the eyes. Then she moved her hand toward Ash's neck where she knew Apollos hand had burned him. Ash tensed. Jenna just gently pulled his hair over it. Protectively.

"You gave everything for your sister, for your nephew, for your Dark Hunters. You still give everything for those you love. You give to all of humanity when you can, from children in the hospital to Habitat for Humanity, or even Locks of Love. No one deserves the pain you have had to endure. And, I refuse to be someone else's tool in hurting you further." Then Jenna smiled and returned to her place against the door. "Besides, from all of Artie's memories of Simi, I adore her already. I have to think of her too." Jenna worked on drinking her shake.

Ash could not stop the smile on his face. He could see why Zarek had actually accepted her offer of friendship. She could empathize with their past, but she held no judgement. She looked past it all to see the men that they were, in a way that was comforting and friendly.

Yet, for all of it, she showed absolutely no sign of sexual interest in him. In fact, if it was not for the memory she showed that included one very hot kiss with Deimos, he would have sworn she was incapable of sexual attraction at this point. She had been too horrifically abused recently to think of such things. Perhaps, as her soulmate, Deimos is the only exception to that pain.

What ever the reason, Jenna looked at him the way he always wanted his sister, Ryssa, to look at him. Like family and nothing more. Almost protective.

That's what Psyche had called her nature. Protection. And she was. Jenna was protective of almost everyone she talked of. If he did not know better, he would almost think that she was a full blooded goddess, the embodiment of protection. But, that could not be. He could smell her human blood.

Ash finally spoke again. "You need sleep."

"But, the oath, or spell or whatever, to protect you."

He shook his head. "You are too tired now. We don't want to phrase anything wrong simply due to lack of sleep." Jenna's face looked hesitant, dark from exhaustion, but fearful of making that choice. "I will stay here and make sure that you are protected."

"Thank you." She smiled, then continued. "Ash, are you sure you don't want to know anything from Artemis's memories before I do work out this oath?"

Acheron looked down as his thoughts raced. Anger, fear, so many emotions surged and competed with each other. "Are there any other secrets that she kept from me?"

"Yes, many."

"Any other children?"

"None that are hers or yours." Good, he was happy to hear that she had not hidden any other children from him.

"Can you think of any loopholes that I can exploit to get more Dark Hunters free from their curses?"

Jenna smiled at him. "I can think of a few. I can write them down in the morning if you want."

He nodded, then he paused. She just waited for the questions that she knew he wanted to ask, but was scared to ask. "Did she ever love me?" Ash's voice was low and heavy. The pain felt from him made her chest hurt for him. His aura flashed into a protective mode, like he was waiting to be struck down. She wanted to cry for him.

"More than she should have." He looked up at her.

"Acheron, Artemis is a victim of abuse too. As much as I am angry at her, it is Apollo who deserves more condemnation. Because of his abuse, Artemis asked Zeus to take away her ability to love, long before she met you. She feared the weakness of it, especially because she knew that if she ever took a man to her bed, there would be nothing to keep Apollo from assaulting her sexually as well as physically."

Ash's eyes widened at the understanding.

"That is why she hated loving me? My love opened the door for her to be assaulted?"

Jenna nodded. "Among other reasons. But, yes."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"For the same reason that you fear to tell others of your past."

Guilt washed over him. All those centuries, Apollo has been abusing her more than he knew, because of him.

Jenna pulled his chin up with her gloved fingers to force him to meet her gaze. "It was _never_ your fault. _She_ made those choices. She chose to remove her ability to love. She does not know how you broke through that. But, you did. She does love you. Yet, for all of the power of your reaching her heart, she still is not able to feel the other emotions connected to it. She had no understanding of compassion, empathy, or trust toward someone as an equal. That is the consequence of her choice. And she never went to Zeus to ask him to change that so that she could give those emotions to you.

"Katra and Mia and the closest that anyone has come to really eliciting those more altruistic emotions from Artemis. Even then, she avoided them to keep Katra a secret. It has been only recently, as Zeus's powers weaken, that she has started to truly open her heart toward her maternal instincts." Jenna sighed.

"You cannot blame yourself for not being able to keep loving her after all that she did. Nor can you blame yourself for what Apollo did to her. I really hope Apollo disappears some place dark and heavily protected. For as much as you, Deimos, Phobos and Zarek are trained killers; you have nothing on the creepy vibe I have toward Apollo."

Ash gave a half laugh.

"I am serious! You are all deadly. But, you have a moral code. I understand that. So, I am not scared of you. Apollo, on the other hand, revels in the power games of rape, torture and manipulation. You know that. Poor Styxx and Bethany know that more than just about anyone. That is a whole other level of fear when you know just how depraved and gruesome someone can be."

Jenna shook off the shiver that had run down her spine and returned to the original topic.

"Look, I do not wish Artemis's past on anyone and I truly hope that she finds happiness one day, far away from her brother. But, as with many victims of abuse, they have to make those choices for themselves. And they have to choose how they react to the trauma. Many choose to either fight to protect others from the same fate, withdraw into themselves and try to hide from the pain, or choose to regain a sense of control by perpetuating that abuse on to others. Artemis chose to abuse you and has condemned thousands of Dark Hunters to a curse in order to manipulate that abuse. You can pity her. You can try to offer her help. You can even choose to forgive her and eventually find a friendly working relationship. But, don't you dare carry the burden of her guilt."

She took a breath and sat back down next to him. "Just remember everything you have now is because your life brought you to this moment. And leave the past in the past."

Ash nearly crumbled under the emotions. Jenna was right. He would have continued to love Artemis if she had tried to nurture that love with any emotion other than selfishness and abusive control. That is not his fault. As a god, he would have protected her had she told him. Instead, she hid their relationship in secrecy and dared not tell him of her own fears lest he make a scene. Artemis made her choices. She chose to remain in that cycle of abuse rather than admit to anyone that he was her lover. And that just hurt all the more.

Yet, now he has Tory. He would never change anything that had happened to him if it meant not having Tory or his children in his life.

With that, his lips pulled up slightly. He realized what Jenna had done. She gave him perspective of the past and eased his guilt. She had given him at least a small amount of closure. He may not be ready for the world to know anything about it, but he at least felt less pain.

She was right, she did hurt him.

But, it was worth it.


	21. Chapter 21

"How have you become so wise about such negative topics?"

"My mother was a Psychiatrist. She specialized in combat PTSD, but also helped with sexual assault cases in the military. Then as a teenager, my father and I were living in Athens. I had befriended a Greek girl. She was smart and sassy. She loved life." Jenna's eyes sparkled at the memory, then darkened. "Unfortunately, some tourists caught her out late one night and raped her. She committed suicide the next day over the shame. After that, I dug out all of my mothers books and read them. I wanted to understand my friends choice."

Jenna looked over at Acheron. "Ever since, I try to volunteer in trauma support services. It just seems right."

"Perhaps you have found your new calling in life?"

"Maybe, but knowing about it all does not really help me deal with my own trauma any faster. I think I should do that first."

"I understand. But, I am not kidding about the calling. I think most of the Dark Hunters would appreciate having someone like you to talk to. If you are interested, I can put you on my payroll and you can go to school for your degree when you are ready."

"Artemis will definitely hate that."

"That just makes it all the more perfect!"

"You are wicked! But, I like it."

Jenna stood up and readied herself for bed. She went into the restroom to wash. Ash materialized some modest pajamas on the bathroom counter for her, then called Tory to tell her he would be out all night and not to worry.

In the restroom, Jenna turned on the shower to wash before going to bed. But, as she removed her clothing, she looked into the mirror spread across the wall. She saw all of the scars across her skin for the first time. She had seen some as she dressed in the hospital, but there had been no mirror. Now, she was grateful that there hadn't been.

Tears welled in her eyes again as the memories of her abuse rushed to the front of her mind, drowning out all of the others that she had absorbed since. Getting into the shower, Jenna scrubbed her skin raw under the scalding water, trying anything to remove any trace of those men left.

Her hands scrubbed across her abdomen with soap and she found herself once again begging her body to heal.

 _Please_. She begged. _Please give me another chance to be a mother_.

Jenna had been in the bathroom for a long time with the shower running. Ash knew she should not be alone in her grief. So, he used his powers to turn the water off without going into the room. When she did not respond, he called to her. She did not answer.

"Jenna, do I need to come in there?" Still no answer.

Acheron cracked open the door to see that Jenna was silently sobbing in the bathtub, her knees pulled up to her and her arms wrapped around. In that same protective position she had when she slid down the door when she arrived. He materialized a large towel to wrap her in, as well as gloves for his hands.

His stomach churned to see the damage done to so much of her body. They never intended for her to survive. It was amazing that she lived through it at all. The scars showed evidence of several emergency surgeries before she gained her demigod status, attempts to repair her broken jaw, shoulder, collar bone, both legs, and organ damage in her abdomen. She had whip marks all over her back and legs. Burn marks on her softer parts of flesh such as her inner arms and thighs, stomach and breasts, even the bottoms of her feet.

She had every right to fall apart. Her skin was raw and red from her attempts to scrub the memories away.

He carefully wrapped the towel around her and pulled her out of the tub and let her cry against his chest. Once her crying slowed, Ash asked her about Deimos. Her lips tugged at the corner.

"Thank you for bringing him to me." She said raggedly as she tried to stop crying. "I really wish he was here now." She paused and pulled back. "I really hope that I can still reach him in my dreams while Zeus keeps him locked away."

"Do you know how it is that you can do that?"

Jenna shook her head no. "I can't think of anything from anyone's lives that fully explains my strength in dreams. It is not from any of my grandparents that I know of. I can only assume that it is because I am from two different pantheons. Like Katra, I am stronger for it. Or maybe just sheer need to help me process everything."

Ash nodded as he accepted those as possible answers. Then, left her to gather herself together once again.

As Jenna came out of the bathroom in her pajamas, she found Ash sitting in a chair off to the side. The look in Jenna's eyes showed that she was still worried about sleep. But, she so desperately needed it.

"You are safe."

Jenna finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

Acheron watched her for a bit. Once he was sure that she was fully asleep, he called for Madoc.

"What is this unexpected call for?" The Dream Hunter flashed into the room. Like almost all of the Dream Hunters, Madoc was tall with dark hair and light blue eyes. For centuries, Madoc was one of three leaders of the Oneroi, Dream Hunters. There were several changes that happened in the wake of Noir's attacks on the group. Yet, Madoc was still one of the gods in charge.

Acheron gestured toward Jenna as she slept in bed. "I need to know about her."

Madoc frowned as he looked at the woman before him. "What exactly is it that you want to know?"

"Can you enter her dream and see if she is safe?"

Madoc looked at Ash. He was puzzled, but did not ask anything. He simply nodded his head. But, then nothing happened. His face twisted into a scowl of confusion. "I can't enter her dream. Who is she?"

Ash took a deep breath of relief.

"Acheron, I don't like being left in the dark. Tell me what is going on." Madoc pushed.

"The short story is that she is a demigod with a lot of secrets that need protecting. From what I can tell, she has some strong control over her dreams. Yet, the one time that I was able to get in, so did a few of Noir's demons."

Madoc hissed at the mention of Noir's name. Noir had killed the other two members of the Oneroi leadership. He also tortured Madoc and left him for dead. "What does Noir want with her?"

"I don't know. And I don't know the how the demons were getting in either. All of the Skoti that had joined him returned or died right?"

Madoc tilted his head as he looked at her. Her hair was black but her eyes were closed. "Does she have Oneroi blood?"

Acheron shook his head. "No, her control in dreams is from something else."

"Then how did you get in at all? Her defenses are stronger than I have ever seen."

"She was being tortured at the time." Madoc's eyes narrowed at the Atlantean. "It is a long story."

"I will see what I can find out." Madoc nodded and left, only to return a couple of hours later.

"Back so soon?" Ash had stretched out in the chair with his legs crossed in front of him and his head leaned back against the wall.

"Aren't you bored watching her sleep like this? Far more entertaining inside the dreams, not out here."

Ash's lips slid up into a smirk. "You can't get into her dreams remember? Besides, I am fairly certain she is with Deimos right now. I don't need to witness that." He chuckled. "And, I am still not used to you openly admitting to emotions again. I don't expect you to talk about things being 'entertaining' or not." Zeus had taken emotions from the dream gods for centuries over a prophesy, though he blamed it on a joke that had never been played. What an asshole.

"What do you mean she is with Deimos now?"

Ash raised is eyebrows. "Just what I said."

Madoc scowled. "Seriously? Well I'll be damned. Didn't think anyone could tolerate let alone tame the Dolophonos." He shook his head.

"So, about the girl. Apparently, M'Ordant had kept a close eye on her. No one has been able to enter her dreams since she was a child. Now, what do you know?"

Acheron was not surprised by Madoc's news. But, he needed the confirmation. "All I know about her dream capabilities is that she is strong as hell. She killed the demons that showed up all by herself. Somehow, she has managed to reach out and pull Deimos into her dreams while he was bound by Hephaestus's cuffs. And that was all _before_ her demigod powers were unlocked."

"Damn."

"Yeah. But, we need to know if the demons are still getting in. I am hoping that now she is healed, her defenses are back to full strength. But, if they have another way…" Ash shrugged.

Madoc nodded, it was not a pleasant thought. "Only time will tell. If they don't show up again, great. If they do, hopefully she will tell you. I will check on her from time to time, just to see if her defenses hold."

"Thank you Madoc."


	22. Chapter 22

Jenna was happy to finally be back where she had control. The medications that they had her on in the hospitals had prevented her from really reaching her dream world. Now that she had been healed, she was finally asleep and in her dreams once again. As much as she wanted to see Deimos. She knew that she needed to sort through all of the memories that she had absorbed so far. So, she changed the scene to her library where she usually "read" the books that she had memorized.

Jenna picked up her iPad from the desk and sat in an over-sized leather chair and set to work sorting the life time memories of 5 gods, 1 waitress, and dozens of military and hospital staff that touched her during her rescue and medical treatment. Normally, the music that played around her was tied into her emotions. But, this time, she needed something a little more upbeat to help balance the negative memories. So she focused and changed the music to a running playlist of pop songs mixed with The Beatles.

Then she got to the memories of one officer who talked to her for a short while in the field hospital. Jenna had memories from the men who held her captive. They had touched her after her powers were unlocked and before she was rescued. So, she wanted to pass on the intel that she gained from those memories. It was hard for her to talk through her broken jaw, but she did the best that she could. At the end, he grabbed her hand and offered sincere praise and condolences. But, as her head spun with his memories, she learned the horrifying truth. Those bastards had video taped all of her interrogations and many of her sexual assaults, and the Marine Corp found them.

The military knew that she never broke. But, they also knew the details that would haunt her for the rest of her life. She did not know how many people would watch those tapes as the investigations continued. That was why she was so apologetic to Ash. She fully understood the shame of knowing that other people now know those horrors. It was different when she chose to tell people that she trusted. But when she had no control over who saw how much and what their reactions were, it was a whole new layer of violation.

Jenna still needed to sort through the memories from her captors, but she could not bring herself to do it yet. There was only so much that she could process at one time. So, she set down the iPad and went in search of Deimos. She just wanted his comfort.

Rather than call him, she tried to step into his dream. And she was a little surprised at what she found.

Deimos was dreaming of the time when he made love to her. The scene around them was a fuzzy version of her own temple scene. There was no music. But, there they were. Deimos was kissing and touching a naked version of Jenna.

"I thought you don't really have sex dreams. Should I be jealous?" Jenna finally could not help herself.

Deimos looked up to see Jenna standing off to the side in her black silk halter dress. When he looked down, the memory of her faded into smoke. He looked back at the real version and his laughter echoed and he got up and ran to pull her in his arms.

"Never be jealous darling. My dreams are only about you." Then he lowered his head to capture her lips and kiss her like no man had kissed a woman before. He was passionate and intense, yet tender and loving. When the kiss finally broke, they were both breathless.

"But, you know, if you are starting in my dream this time, I have more control." Deimos winked at Jenna as he changed the scene to the most romantic sight that Jenna had ever imagined.

They were on a bed that floated on water. Everywhere around them were lilies, candles and floating lanterns that made the darkness beyond sparkle.

The bed was covered with red silk sheets that did not seem to get wet from the water they touched. And white rose petals were spread everywhere. It was obvious that he had been working on this scene when he was alone. It was just so perfect.

The best part of all was the sight of Deimos in bed next to her. Naked. Smiling. His eyes full of love. Full of lust. Yet he was restraining himself from rushing too fast.

"Do you like it?"

Jenna nodded. "But I love you more."

Deimos smiled down at her, then creased his brows seriously. "Jenna, I can't believe what you did today. You really scared me. I was terrified of what Zeus would do to you."

Jenna placed a finger on his lips. "I would do it again and more if it keeps you safe. I meant what I said. The right kind of love is the one worth dying for. Besides, in everything you have learned of me, how did you think I would sit back and not barge in to save you?"

Deimos nipped at the finger held to his lips. "I am so sorry that I could not save you. It is a shame I will always carry." His eyes misted over. Then his hand raised up to her face where his fingers brushed over the scars that now showed along her jaw and neck.

Jenna cupped his face with both hands and stared back into his electric blue eyes. "You have _nothing_ to be a shamed of. You did not do hurt me. You did not trap me there. You did not leave me there. And the only way that anyone stopped you was because Artemis caught you while you were asleep, in a cowardly attack. I know that you tried. But, what you _did_ do was protect the parts of me that mattered. Just being with you, I feel stronger. I feel whole. And I forget the pain. I would not have survived at all if it was not for you. You are my savior, my hero. And I love you."

Her words seared themselves onto his heart. "I don't know what I did right to ever warrant having you in my life. But, now, I can't imagine another day without you. Please. Will you marry me? Here. Now."

Jenna's breath caught and her eyes misted over with tears. She shook her head yes before she could say the word.

Letting her hair down, Deimos ran his fingers through her long black strands as he stared into her almond shaped hazel eyes. No woman could ever be more beautiful. He could barely speak the words that he wanted to say. "Growing up and living on Olympus, we are not taught love or kindness. It is a brutal existence of staying alive through power manipulation and fear. Never before, could I have imagined the tenderness that you have shown me. Never, could I have thought to willingly give so much of myself to anyone but my brother. Yet, with you, I see another life. I see a chance to be a better man, the man that you deserve. You are my heart, my soul, and the very air that I breath. I could imagine no greater joy than to see your smile every morning. And no greater purpose than to protect you, honor you, and treasure you in every way to make sure that you always have that smile. You are mine. And I am yours. I swear to honor, love and protect you, forever and always. I love you Jenna. My fearless warrior. My wife."

Reaching up to brush his short hair away from his face, Jenna marveled at the fierce assassin before her. He was so volatile toward the world, yet so tender and gentle with her. He was her heart and soul in every way possible. She repeated her own vows. "Out of my pain, I found my salvation. You showed a rigid, control freak like me that there was more to the world. You broke through all of my defenses and melted my heart. Somehow, I even trusted you enough to hedge away from my control at a time when I was so desperate to hold on to it. Yet, you honored that trust. You didn't take advantage of that ability to hurt me more deeply than anyone else could have. Instead, you were the most rare of men who truly made me feel beautiful and respected. For the first time in my life, I no longer feel that I have to protect myself alone, but rather I have someone to fight side by side with to protect us both. You are mine. And I am yours. I swear to honor, love and protect you, forever and always. I love you my husband. Deimos, god of dread terror."

Then Jenna pulled Deimos down for a kiss and removed her dress. She was no longer timid and shy about their intimacy. She had no fear. All she wanted was to make him as happy as he made her.

When Deimos kissed his way down to Jenna's neck, her toes curled and she let out a sound of pure pleasure.

"You like that don't you?" Deimos growled against the side of her neck. The vibrations made her giggle in delight.

"Honestly, every time you touch anywhere around my neck or shoulders with your lips, teeth, or whiskers, I get the most erotic shivers. Between that and how you tease my nipples, I think I could have an orgasm before you ever touch me lower."

Deimos pulled back to see her chewing on her bottom lip in the passion of it all. He smiled widely. "Challenge accepted."

Then he dropped down to nibble, lick, suck and kiss at every inch of her upper body until she was shaking in wave after wave of pleasure.

They made love for what seemed like hours. It was not until they were both exhausted from their passions that Jenna laid her head on Deimos's chest. He tensed ever so slightly. Jenna remembered what Isa had done to him. And she knew about his dreams of Jenna stabbing him instead of Isa. She didn't want him to fear her. Ever. So, she reached over to the scar above his heart. She ran her fingers over the scar and then placed her hand flat over the old injury.

He reveled in the warmth of her hand over his heart. Knowing just were her hand was helped to break him from the memory. He closed his eyes and forced himself to focus on her warmth, on her love. He knew that she was not Isa. But, he needed this moment to really let go of that pain. And she gave him that, without him asking. She knew him and offered her healing touch on her own. And he loved Jenna even more for that.

"I trust you my love."

She smiled back at his words and kissed his chest.

Then she began to run her fingers through the short black hairs that spread across it and started to tell him of all the events that he did not already know about.

Deimos returned her efforts while she talked. His fingers drifted over the scars on her back as they talked, until she settled into him and no longer flinched at his touch on her scars. As beautiful as she was with unblemished skin. He had to admit that the scars gave her a dangerous edge that he found very sexy.

He cherished how she could be both the consummate warrior and the tenderest of women. Most of all, he reveled in the knowledge that she was his. His wife. Forever and always.

"What is it about you gods that I can't seem to stop talking? I have always kept things bottled up. Now, with you lot, I can't do that." Jenna asked, interrupting his musings.

Growing up, she didn't want to accidentally tell embassy secrets to people as she had a difficult time filtering what came out of her mouth. So, she chose to just be quiet. Then in the military, she definitely learned to not speak unless it was necessary.

Yet, since she woke up with Maahes, she has been talking to almost everyone. Like, somehow, her mind is racing to adjust to the on slot of the new memories and forgetting its older filters. There was just so much to do, so much to get people to understand, so many wrongs to try to make right.

Deimos laughed. "Who all have you been talking to?"

"Just you, Phobos, Ash, Zarek, Athena and Maahes."

"Now, should I be the one that is jealous? Most people want to have sex with Acheron and he is in your room right now. And, I do have to admit that Phobos is a rather good looking guy since he is my twin."

Jenna smacked Deimos playfully on the chest. "Seriously? You have seen my memories. I have never really lusted after men. Now, after everything that I have been through, the thought of any other man touching me makes me cold and want to vomit. Ew. You are the only man that gets me all hot and bothered, despite everything. Just being near you, I forget the pain and the past. All that matters is what we feel together."

"That is the best answer ever." He leaned in to kiss Jenna on the nose.

She smiled and nuzzled into his chest again. "I am happy that I am not alone. I am starting to make friends, find people who can help me figure all of this demigod stuff out, help me start a whole new life. Be happy that I have Zarek, Ash and Phobos."

"I am love. I am."

Deimos reached down to Jenna's hand and kissed her wrist. She giggled again. By the gods, he loved that sound. Though, that last position they tried had her screaming in pleasure, it was a sound that he loved even more. Just the memory of it made him instantly hard once again.

"This can't be possible!" Jenna chided. "Are you secretly a fertility god?"

"No darling. This is all _your_ fault. You do this to me."


	23. Chapter 23

When Jenna woke, she felt a thousand times better. She had a full night sleep, she sorted through all of those extra memories, and she had a wonderful time with Deimos. Her heart melted at the memory of their vows.

When she rolled over, she was surprised to see Ash sitting at the small round table with Zarek and Phobos, playing poker.

"When did my room become a frat house?" She asked as she stretched.

"What can I say? Ash knew I was watching out for you this morning. This seemed more productive." Phobos answered.

"I will tolerate the other two just to see that you are OK." Zarek added.

"Zarek, you do understand that we can't train in here, right?" Jenna teased.

His face was twisted into an exaggerated expression of shock. "Is that all I am, a sparing partner?"

She relented and gave the demigod a hug. "No. I just really wish I could get in a few rounds. It helps me focus. I need that now more than ever. I can't seem to get control over my emotions as well, not with other peoples emotions and memories are flooding my head."

"Don't you ever just have fun?"

Jenna stopped and paused. "Yup, jumping out of airplanes. Ooh! Especially HALO jumps!" Zarek scowled at that.

Ash laughed. "You and Tory will get along like peas in a pod."

Phobos jumped in. "Let's put a pause on that past time. I don't want you to die while I am responsible for protecting you for my brother. Got it?" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"So, how is Deimos?" Acheron asked. He did not bother asking if she saw him in her dreams, the smile on her face said that she did.

Jenna blushed. "He is doing just fine, thank you." She paused. "Though, we did get married. Does that count if we make vows during a dream?"

"If you both remember it, then yes, it was real." Ash answered.

Zarek looked puzzled. "How on earth did you fall for that guy?" Phobos almost hit him for the insult.

"Don't know, how did Astrid fall for you?"

"Girl, I ask myself that every day."

Phobos stood up to hug her. "Congratulations Jenna. Deimos was smart to marry you now, before he screwed things up. Or I tried to steal you away." He grinned wickedly.

Jenna smacked him on the chest as she backed away. "Really?" She shook her head at the mixed compliment to her and insult to his brother. He at least had the decency to pretend to look sheepish.

"It's interesting. Now that you touched me once, I am not getting flooded with all of your memories and emotions, just the ones that happened since the last time you touched me. Same with Deimos. It's much more tolerable. You know, I might be able to get a little control on this if I try to stick around the same people over and over."

Jenna shrugged as she thought about it. "And on that note, I need to get dressed." She started to head to the bathroom.

Ash called over to her before she went in. "So, what exactly are your plans at this point?"

"Well, I suppose the best place to start is that oath and some clothes. I can't wear the same outfit every day."

"Then hold on." Ash materialized several store catalogs. "What kinds of clothes would you like? I will get them for you"

"Ash, you don't have to. I do have money."

"Yes, but you are not really ready to face the mall yet. And I know someone else that has a similar gift. I don't know yet if yours will follow the same pattern, but for her, it grew to the point where she would be flooded by memories from anyone that touched something, including the factory workers when it was made. Even the memories of the cows when she ate beef."

Jenna didn't know what to say. She had not thought about the powers getting worse. It was all she could do to survive how they were already. It took her several moments to gather her initial panic back in.

"What does she do?"

"I conjured most things for her until she married a man that could do that for her. With practice you will be able to conjure for yourself." Looking at the other men in the room. "Actually, that is not a bad idea. We all want you to be safe. So, why don't you duck out of this flea trap and stay with Samia and Dev at Sanctuary? It is a bar and a safe haven for the preternatural community here in town. Samia could probably help you learn about your powers."

"Samia the Amazon? Lives here? In New Orleans?" Jenna's eyes were wide. "Shit, I knew that. Zarek knows that."

The boys all passed a confused look around. "You know her?" Phobos asked.

"Not yet. Phobos, do you remember what I said to Hades about Jenisia?"

"She was your grandmother."

Jenna nodded. "She was also Samia's daughter."

Ash's jaw went slack. "How in the hell?"

Jenna looked hesitant. "Is it a bad time to also tell you that Ramsey is my father? And Samia's grandson."

"The Dark Hunter in Alberta?" Ash's mind was racing. "What the fuck was Artemis doing?"

Jenna groaned as she started explain her complicated family history. "Samia sold her soul to Artemis before she fully died. She was pregnant at the time, so she technically still protected her child's life and soul. So, Artemis saved the baby as well. However, since Samia had made the bargain to become a Dark Hunter and would have too many powers and emotions on the fritz for a while, Artemis did not want to leave the baby with Samia. So, she took the child to be raised amongst her koris. Because the baby was still in the womb when Samia was turned, she was touched by the same psychic powers. It is now ingrained in the DNA I guess since I now have something similar as well. As did Jenisia"

"Did she tell Samia this?" Acheron asked.

Jenna shook her head no. "Anyway, Jenisia grew up serving Artemis. But, whenever you would visit Artemis's temple, Jenisia would travel and see places. Then, a few decades ago, she wandered into Maahes. They had a wild affair. Jenisia got pregnant. Maahes tried to get her out of Artemis's service, but there was little that he could do. When Artemis found out about the baby, she felt betrayed. You all know how Artemis handles betrayal. She imprisoned Jenisia until the baby was born, then demanded that the child and the rest of the bloodline serve her.

"Fortunately for me, she did not make it an official curse. But, my father was raised in Nashville, by the priestesses who serve Artemis at the Parthenon. They are just employees now, but still offer services to the goddess after hours. With the help of the priestesses, Artemis was able to manipulate my father into her service as a Dark Hunter."

Acheron stood up pacing. He had forgotten that Ramsey went by another name before his change. Shit. His name is Jason Theron. But, he choose to be called Ramsey for reasons that he would not say. If Ash had been paying attention, he would have noticed the connection to Jenna Theron sooner. Now it all makes sense. Theron means hunter in Ancient Greek. Damn it, this explained why she turned Ramsey. Ash had wondered. Ramsey was an excellent soldier, but he was older than any of the other Dark Hunters, and he did not have a major act of betrayal, except for what Artemis apparently had done. Then he stopped. "That was why Artemis wanted you?"

She nodded. "It was just a sweeter prize when she realized that my mother was Athena's daughter as well."

"Well that answers one question. But, that doesn't answer why Noir has been looking for you."

"Wait, what?" Phobos nearly fell from his chair. "Noir is after you?"

Jenna scowled. "I really don't want everyone to worry. And give me a little time here. I am still connecting the dots from everyone's memories."

Phobos got up and hugged Jenna. "We will protect you." Jenna nodded. "But, I don't know if Sanctuary is enough Ash. I don't even think Tartarus would be enough and Hades only extended that offer to Jenna if Deimos or I are with her."

"I don't mind visiting Tartarus, but I am _not_ going to live in hiding. I want to start my life again, in all of it's weird and uncertain glory." Jenna was firm in her conviction.

"Sanctuary is the best option we have right now." Acheron said.

Jenna tried to get her mind to settle back down as it raced with all of the connections being made between things. She let Phobos ground her. He was not the same as Deimos, but he still helped. Thank the gods they were twins. Breathing, she tried to see the picture being made as her brain connected the dots. It was all such new information.

Nick.

Jenna's eyes widened. "Noir is looking for Nick!"

The men all scowled at that.

"Think about it. Noir was interrogating everyone he could when he attacked the Vanishing Isle. Everything that he asked was centered around ways to destroy Olympus. Converting people over, weaknesses, the key of Olympus, the Malachai, or his sister Braith."

Jenna took a breath. "What if someone told him about Jenisia, her powers, and the possibility of it passing through the family line?" Jenna paused. "Does my father have a similar power?"

Ash nodded. "His is just empathic though, not storing memories. That is why I have him in a more rural location, less people until he gets a handle on things."

"Good, he is not a target then. But, out of everything that I know right now, Nick is the only thing that Noir would be desperate to know."

"Girly, you really know how to piss off the gods, don't you?" Zarek snarled.

"But, am I right?" Jenna asked.

They all reluctantly agreed.

"Then we have to do this oath or spell thing now, before Noir gets another chance. And make sure the message is out there." Jenna looked to Ash. "Please."

Ash nodded in agreement.

With the help of Phobos and Zarek, Acheron and Jenna worked out the words for the oath. It was perfect. It allowed for Jenna to pull from memories that contained public knowledge, information openly shared with other people. And it specified that she could not share any one's secrets without their express permission, unless it is to save peoples lives. And, at that point, Jenna could only share that information with Deimos or Acheron. It was written in a way that no one could even try to trick or torture the information out of Jenna. Jenna finally felt comfortable with it all.

Yet, before she took that permanent step, Jenna told Ash as much as she could think of to help the Dark Hunters out. She did not want those secrets kept. There were too many stories like Samia's where Artemis knew or did things that could be corrected.

Then, Jenna made the oath.

"Alright boys and girls. I think it is time I get out of Dodge." Zarek announced. "If you are going Sanctuary, I can't go with you. I don't think that the police in New Orleans have forgotten that they want to arrest me."

Jenna gave him a hug. "Thank you again Zarek. Once I am settled with a place to train, I will let you know." He gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead and left.

"Now, that right there impresses the hell out of me. He has been socializing more lately, but still laking on any personal friendships beyond Sundown. I didn't think that anyone would get Zarek out of his shell other than Astrid." Ash just laughed at the thought.

Jenna's stomach growled and she looked down. She was still in her pajamas as they had gotten woefully side tracked. They had spent almost all day in the hotel room and it was mid-afternoon already. So, Ash conjured up something for Jenna to eat while she flipped through the catalogs and found an outfit that she liked.

Jenna concentrated and was delighted when an outfit appeared in her hands. It was a pair of stretchy skinny jeans, with a fashionable ¾ length sleeve soft knit shirt in dark red. Then she materialized some black leather ankle boots to match her gloves and a few _other_ necessities. It may be June in New Orleans, but she wanted to be as covered as possible before going outside. She changed into the clothing before she, Acheron and Phobos flashed to the alley next to Sanctuary.


	24. Chapter 24

Jenna was getting nervous. The building at 688 Ursulines was red brick with three floors. There were over a dozen motorcycles out front. She could hear the noise from the bar as they approached. The sign over the door showed a moon that silhouetted a motorcycle on a hill.

 _Home of the Howler's huh? And this is my safe haven?_

Sensing her nerves, Acheron put a comforting, yet carefully placed, hand on her shoulder. "This place is not really busy yet. It does get that way. However, the house in the back is heavily protected. If you get overwhelmed here, you just head there. You will find that the people who live here will respect your space if you tell them."

"Thank you, but that does not help with the nerves of meeting Samia. How do I tell her that her daughter lived for over 5,000 years only to die a few decades ago?"

Acheron stopped and looked at Jenna. "Just be honest and be yourself. Like you were with me."

Jenna did not live in fear. She would do this. She just hated being the person to hurt people, no matter how much it was the right thing to do. Even less so when it was not a defensive action. This sucks. War is far easier than this emotional good guy crap. There it was chaotic and fast, but the rules were simple. Protect your men, protect your country, protect innocent lives.

As they walked up to the door, they were met by a tall, good looking man with long curly blond hair. The music inside, immediately changed to "Sweet Home, Alabama", even though the first song was not finished. Ash laughed and shook his head. "I am not here to hunt."

"Yeah, well, you know the policy." The blond man reached out and shook Ash's hand. Jenna could see a strange double bow and arrow tattoo like the Dark Hunters mark, but he was no Dark Hunter. "What does bring you here today?"

"Well bear, we are here to see your wife. Dev, let me introduce you to Jenna and Phobos, demigod and full god."

Dev gave them all a thorough once over. "What do Olympians want with Samia?"

"Why don't you come with us and find out?" Phobos replied.

Dev ignored Phobos and turned back to Acheron. "Ash, I am not letting anyone near my wife until I know why. Got it?"

Ash took a deep breath. "This is something rather personal and should be shared with her first."

Dev begrudgingly agreed. Once he got someone else to cover the door, he escorted them through the kitchen, into the house and up the stairs. "She is still asleep, so wait here." Dev pointed to an empty room while he walked down the hall and into another room.

Jenna sat on the bed off to the side. Her stomach was flipping circles while they waited for a few minutes.

"What is with the early house call Ash?" Jenna heard the woman's voice as she entered the room. Dev leaned against the door frame. Jenna just stared. Samia and Jenisia looked so much alike.

Jenisia definitely got the skin coloring, facial features and dark blond hair from her mother. The only difference was that Samia had the dark eyes of a Dark Hunter, while Jenisia's had been vibrant green. Artemis's memory did not have a clear view of Samia before she turned, so Jenna wondered if her eyes were also green.

Ash started to speak, then closed his mouth and tilted his head toward Jenna.

Pressing her lips for a moment, Jenna gathered her strength and stood. "He brought me here. My name is Jenna." Jenna offered her gloved hand to the Amazon. Samia shook her hand with the same gloves on her own hands. Samia frowned a bit.

"Samia. You have powers like mine?"

"That does appear to be the case. But, mine were unlocked just a few days ago. So, I don't know yet what the full extent will be or what differences we have."

"But, you are not a Dark Hunter." Samia puzzled over Jenna.

Jenna chuckled. "Not from a lack of Artemis's interest." Jenna shook her head to try to refocus on the introductions that needed to happen. "Perhaps you would like to sit down."

That stirred the Amazon's suspicions. She was not going to sit. Jenna was getting nervous again. She looked at Ash and Phobos. Her nervousness angered the Amazon, Jenna could feel it. It just made things harder.

"I really don't know the best place to start. But, I do think that you will want to sit down." Jenna looked to Dev. "Please, both of you."

Dev moved to take Sam's hand and lead her to the bed to sit down. Samia scowled the whole way.

Though Jenna had just taken an oath to stop her from sharing secrets from her absorbed memories, she had made a point to tell Ash, Zarek and Phobos as many as she could think of where she could help to fix things. Once they knew, the information technically became public information. It allowed for Jenna to tell Samia this doozie of a secret.

Thank the gods that there were not many that she would have to personally divulge. She was not sure she would be able to survive this one. Her emotions were a mix of pain from going against her own nature to protect Samia from this grief, her own personal nerves of how the Amazon would take it, and the emotions that Jenna was feeling from everyone in the room.

 _Deep breath. Breath. You just met your great grandmother. And she is gorgeous. But, you have met your grandfather and grandmother already. Why is this so hard? Because they knew you existed. She didn't know her child survived. Duh._

"What I am going to say will be difficult for you to hear, but I know it is something you should have been told a long time ago. You deserve to know the truth."

Dev reached over to put his arm across Samia's shoulder, protectively.

"The night that you were attacked and became a Dark Hunter, you sold your soul to Artemis before you actually died."

"Yeah, I know that, I was there."

Jenna ignored that and continued. "Because you were still alive at the time, you still protected your unborn child before it's life or soul could be taken."

"What do you mean?" Samia growled.

"I mean that in the act of selling your soul, you also saved your infant daughter."

Samia's face went slack. The words clenched her chest tight. Her eyes widened as the emotions hit her. Dev held her tight. Jenna fought to keep her filters up and not let Samia's emotions overwhelm her.

"Who? How? I, I-"

"Artemis saved her and took her to be raised amongst her handmaidens. Artemis was not sure if telling you would have helped you or not. So, she never did. Though, I don't agree with her choice, I can not change the past. I can only tell you now."

"She is alive?" Jenna shook her head and tears began to run down the Amazon's cheeks.

"How do you know this?" Samia was in so much pain, Jenna wanted to cry with her.

"I touched Artemis... with my fists." Phobos made a half laugh.

"Did she live a good life?"

Jenna sighed. "Yes. From what I can pull from Artemis's memories, she was a curious woman who liked to explore the world when ever she was permitted to leave the temple. Eventually, she fell in love and had a son."

Dev jumped in. "I didn't think that the koris could have children."

Jenna's face showed the sadness that she felt at what was to come next. "They are not supposed to. She was punished for it. Her son was taken to Nashville to be raised and molded to continue serving Artemis."

"Nashville!" Samia jumped. "How long, when, …" Her mind was racing.

"Jenisia gave birth to her son in 1966. She died shortly after. I am very sorry."

Minutes passed as Samia took in the information. She finally looked up to ask about the son left behind.

"As I said, he was manipulated into serving Artemis as well. He was made into a Dark Hunter 11 years ago. And he is now stationed in Alberta, Canada." Jenna's own tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"That Dark Hunter, he is called Ramsey. But, he does not know what I am telling you now. Not yet at least."

Samia looked at Dev. "I have a grandson?"

"There is more." Acheron chimed in.

Jenna looked down at the ground, not knowing how this was going to go. "Ramsey is my father."

Samia gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Jenna did not look up. It wasn't until Samia and Dev had pulled her into a hug of sobs and smiles that Jenna relaxed. Their memories were flowing through her as their cheeks met. But, Jenna did not care. She had more family.

Samia pulled back with her eyes wide. "Oh Jenna, I am so sorry about what happened to you."

"Don't be. It's over." Samia cried even harder and hugged her close.

Ash cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "As happy as I am for your family reunion, we have some other issues to address as well."

Jenna scowled, and flicked her finger at the Atlantean god for his interruption. To her surprise his shoulder jerked back as if she had punched him, hard, though she was several feet away. "Hey." He scowled. "How can you do that and not get your own food?"

Jenna shrugged. "I am the baby here. You tell me." Everyone laughed. Though Ash and Phobos passed a look between them.

Shaking his head. "So, as I was saying. _Baby_ Jenna here is in need of a safe place to stay and someone to help her learn how to use her powers. We have already assessed that she absorbs memories and has some telekinetic skills" He rubbed his shoulder as he said that last part. "But, she also has some serious strength in dreams. That part, I think that Deimos will help her with. Not that she needs it from what I saw. And, we don't know what else is headed her way. Unlike you Samia, Jenna is a demigod, so things maybe a little different. But, I was hoping you could help her."

"Of course I would." She squealed. "I have a great granddaughter now. Oh gah, I feel old all of a sudden. And Ethon will want to meet you. I guess he would be your great, great uncle?"

Dev jumped in. "And she can stay here as long as she needs."

"No Dev. This needs to be a family decision. Noir is after her. We have neutralized the threat as best as we can already, but that does not mean that Noir knows that or believes it."

"Plus, she has seriously pissed off some other high ranking gods. They have sworn not to come after her, but you know gods..." Phobos added with a shrug.

"Damn, she _is_ related to you Sam." Dev was answered with glare that told him if he did not keep his mouth shut, he would be sleeping alone tonight. "I will go pow-wow with the family on the risks." Dev grumbled as he left.

Once things were settled and Jenna was given a room, Ash materialized a wardrobe and credit cards for her. Then he and Phobos left Jenna and Samia to get to know each other.

On the way out of the house, Aimee and Fang stopped to chat with them and Dev.

Fang asked. "So, what can you tell us of this girl other than the demigod on the run stuff?"

Phobos thought about it. "Is it wrong to say that she scares the shit out of me?"

Ash laughed while he shook his head at him. The others scowled, wondering what they just agreed to if the girl scares the god of fear.

"Which part Phobos? Her ability to stand up to Zeus without flinching? The fact that she dropped a Fury to the ground as an equal? That she married your brother? She's befriended Zarek? Or that she appears to be a genuinely nice person?"

Phobos laughed. "All of the above. Thank the gods my brother didn't screw things up with her, cause he would never be able to find a better woman for him."


	25. Chapter 25

Deimos smiled as he once again found himself pulled into Jenna's dream.

This was a new scene. He did not even recognize it from her memories. Jenna was standing in the middle of what looked like a training studio.

"What is this?" He asked as he walked up to her.

Jenna's grin took his breath away. "You enjoyed sparing with me the first time I saw you. And, I really need to get back into training. So…" She gestured around her.

Deimos growled at the thought. "The one problem that I have with that idea is that sparing with you really turned me on. And, if I am going to be hard and sweaty, I would rather be doing other things." Both of his eye brows were raised as he smirked back at her.

Rather than say anything, she threw him a rattan practice sword. Music started playing around them. Then, after just a short hesitation, she charged him. He defended himself on instinct alone as he was still not sure he wouldn't rather be doing something else, like taking all of her clothes off to lick every inch of her skin.

"No mercy, huh?"

Jenna's hazel eyes were bright. "Nope." She swung at him and he parried the move. "I realized that not only do I need the training to help me find my control. But, I need to work past my reactions to being pinned down. And, now, I am dealing with a whole new world of dangers. I am not worried about fighting terrorists. I have gods, daimons, demons, were-hunters, and others that I need to learn how to defend myself from."

Deimos lunged at her and she twisted away from the shot. She tried to reach the open vulnerability that he left, only to have him roll away.

"You always have been smart my darling." His erection was already obvious to Jenna's gaze.

She smiled. "It is why I asked Zarek to train with me in the waking world. He is unpredictable. He is a trained Dark Hunter. Now he is a god and knows how to use those powers in a fight. And, he has hundreds of years experience fighting regular wolves and bears in hand to hand combat. That kind of knowledge would be useful in training."

Jenna ducked as a blow came close to her head.

"Then what is this for? You know that I am always down for a good fight, but still, I have other games that I would like to play." He wagged his eyebrows at her.

She laughed at him. "And that is exactly what this is, my husband. A game."

He stopped and looked at her with a puzzled expression until she hit him on the leg. Then she continued. "I don't want you to hold back. And I don't want you to avoid grabbing me or pinning me. I have to deal with my reactions. I want you to spar with me as an equal. It is the only way that I can truly learn. So, to keep you properly motivated… I propose that who ever pins the other gets to take control and decide what we do for the rest of our dream together."

Deimos laughed wickedly. The sound of it shivered over her skin as his electric blue eyes almost glowed with the devilish thoughts that came to his mind. "Oh darling, have you made a mistake."

He went after her with increasing skill and speed. She held her ground and gave him no quarter. They landed blows and even knocked each other back. Yet, neither had managed to pin the other. So, Deimos tried to pull some of his power to trip Jenna. But, when he started to pin her down, she flipped the entire scene upside down so that they both went falling to land on the ceiling with an umph.

Deimos landed on his back with Jenna on his chest facing toward the floor above them. But, he was not about to let that count as pinning him down. So he quickly dissolved her clothing and buried his hand in her most sensitive of area and began stroking her. She arched her back and he grabbed on to her breast and then rolled her to the ceiling under him.

"I've got you now." He growled against her neck.

"You cheated." She moaned.

Deimos laughed. "I thought you knew me by now. I cheat at almost everything." And he was right. Jenna knew that he would never cheat _on_ her, but everything else was an open target. That was why she secretly hoped that he would cheat, just so he could do exactly what he was doing to her right then.

She knew that the only way to face the memories that tried to haunt her was to replace them with ones of pleasure. The only man that she would trust and welcome was this man. Her husband. Her dread god.

This will definitely have to be a regular game for them.

* * *

March 2016, New Orleans

Sunshine entered Selena's store a little before 7 o'clock. She tapped at her watch impatiently to remind Selena to wrap things up. They had someplace to be.

Selena finished up with her last customer and closed up her shop. As she stepped out to lock the door, she could see Sunshine and Tory giggling at Jenna. Jenna just paced around while on her cell phone, completely oblivious to the looks that people gave her as they passed by.

Jenna was tall and beautiful. She was wearing tight black leggings with a loose white tunic top decorated with black sketch designs of birds in flight with pops of colors. The thigh length top draped over her figure beautifully, then she cinched in with a red belt at her waist. She looked elegant in the outfit. However, the 3 inch black stiletto ankle boots and black leather gloves on her hands, added an edge that reminded you of a fem fatal in a spy movie. There was no mistaking that the woman was dangerous in her own way.

Selena figured that she should be jealous, but she wasn't. Especially not toward family. And in the nine months since she moved to New Orleans, Jenna had become a part of the every growing extended preternatural family. And, for all of the edge that Jenna carried, she also had such a great deal of warm kindness. It was really hard not to love her.

Selena contemplated it for a moment. Her family really had grown a lot over the last several years. Even if it was the strangest mix of a paranormal freak show ever.

Selena almost felt left out. After all, she was the only one that did not have some super cool gypsy magic gift, marry some immortal hunter thing, or was a demigoddess herself. Nope, she just had Bill. Plain, boring, human lawyer, Bill. But, she would not trade him for anything. She loved him desperately.

Walking up to the three women that waited for her, she waved at them and they all turned to walk across the square to the Cafe Du'Monde. Jenna was still on the phone.

"Now calm down there big boy. Meeting with me is entirely up to you. It's just like therapy. And like any good therapy, you have to want to do it." Jenna shook her head at repeating the same conversation with various Dark Hunters over the last several months. "Ash is not forcing you. I am not forcing you. If you want to, then come by. If not, then don't. If you are not sure, we have all the time in the world for you to decide."

As word had spread of Jenna's ability and corresponding oath of secrecy, people started to seek her help. Dark Hunters, Were-Hunters, and others called her to help them find solace. For some, it was to feel like someone knew who they really were and enjoy the friendship she offered after learning all of their secrets. For others, it was an attempt to learn of their loved ones who could no longer speak. It really was like therapy. They did not have to share things out loud. She would never betray them. But, they still felt better.

Selena understood it was an uncomfortable thought to have someone touch you and instantly know all of your secrets. But, still… The extended family here in New Orleans had all bit the bullet and touched Jenna to just get it over and done with and not have to think about it any more. All except for Acheron.

"Seriously, there is nothing in your past that would truly shock me." Jenna paused. "Not even your sex life." That definitely got the attention of the people passing by.

Sunshine just smiled at Selena with an all-knowing grin of where this was headed. Then they entered the Cafe to meet up with their friends.

"Sweety, I really can't begin to tell you just how much I know of peoples sex lives and every kink out there. Just last week I ran into a woman in the grocery store. She may have been dressed like a typical soccer mom, but at night, she runs a high-end, private BDSM club." Every customer in the Cafe looked up at that one. And Jenna did not even flinch as she gave the girls hugs and sat down at the table.

Tory broke out into all out laughter at the sight. Then she, Sunshine and Selena also went around the table to hug Tabitha, Amanda, Grace, Jo, Bethany, Aimee, Maggie and Bride. It was a girls night out. It was wonderful to have so many friends and family that understood what each other was going through.

Tabitha asked who was on the phone.

Jenna rolled her eyes at her and mouthed the words "I am not telling you."

"I'll tell you what." Jenna finally cut off the conversation. "If you decide to fly out here, ask Ash to extend the stay for a day or two. I will give you the number to the BDSM club and you can schedule an appointment if you want. Have some fun."

Bride gasped, "Are you really setting him up with a professional dominatrix?" Jenna winked at her.

"Alright then, I'll see you in a couple of weeks. Let me know if you change your mind. Not at all." The second she turned her phone off, the entire table broke out in laughter.

"How do you do that?" Tabitha asked.

"Do what?"

"Learn about the sex lives of all those gorgeous men and not let it affect you."

"Ask Grace, she was the certified sex therapist. I learn about all of their lives. Sex is just the part of it that people fell less comfortable with sharing. Right Grace?"

Grace put her hands up to indicate that she was staying out of this one.

"Come on. Besides Tabby, you are one to talk. Your store of erotic paraphernalia certainly opens you up to that kind of knowledge of people." Jenna grumbled.

"That does not answer my question." Tabitha pounced.

"Seriously, I learn about their entire life. All of it. I get to know them for who they are, not as sexual objects. Besides, I go home to have hot, wild, monkey sex with my Greek god of a husband every night. There is no comparison in the matter."

"Jenna!" several women scolded in unison.

"And whose the pot calling the kettle black here? Considering who you lot are all married to." Jenna looked around at each of them.

"I'm not." Selena said. "I am a golden chalice!" Everyone broke out in laughter again. It really was wonderful to have so many friends who understood.

Grace finally jumped on Jenna's bandwagon. "She's right. We are all very lucky to have found our soulmates. Our husbands adore us as much as we adore them. There is nothing better."

"Here, here."

"And they are all such yummy looking soulmates too!" Sunshine smiled. "Even if some are rather intimidating."

"Not my Bill." Selena started to feel more out of place with the others than normal.

"Bill is a lawyer, of course he is intimidating!" Jo exclaimed.

"And, he adores you every bit as much as Vane does me." Bride added and hugged Selena.

"Uggh, sorry, I just miss him. Stupid business trip."


	26. Chapter 26

The women continued to chat about husbands, children, work and life. They enjoyed each others company. It was not often that so many of the group could get out together. There were several smaller clicks that saw each other more often. But, it was really nice to have a girls night out like this. Samia finally joined them after the sun set.

"Now tell me the truth.." Maggie was asking Grace, "Are you OK with Jenna moving in on your psychology territory?"

"Of course, we work really well together. Jenna offers them friendship and a support system, where I work on getting them to work through the issues. Two different sides to the same process. Quite often we end up recommending our 'clients' to each other."

"I can agree that having them both is great." Bethany commented. "Styxx and Cadegan both agreed to meet Jenna after Grace suggested it. Therapy is great for them both. But, the level of relief that they felt after meeting Jenna and knowing that they had someone who loved them like a sister, for who they were without them having to talk about it… it has really helped both of them. Grace helps them transition and cope. Jo and I offer them love and support. But, it is nice that they have someone else as well."

Jo agreed with Bethany.

Jenna added. "Well thank you for your support. And besides, when I do get my own licence, I still want to keep my counseling gigs to working with the military members and veterans. This _other side_ , is voluntary support and friendship only."

"See, I just don't get that." Tory jumped in. "For as much as you say that you struggled to find respect, why are you working with the Marine Corps still?"

"Because I struggled to find respect everywhere. The Corps was really no different. It wasn't until I met all of you that I found real friendship. I am just an oddball that needed to find a family of oddballs. I am not going to hold their individual opinions against the group as a whole. And, that does not change how proud I am to have been a Marine. Nor, how much the men and women who serve deserve all of the respect and support possible."

Samia raised a glass. "To the warriors who fight the good fight. Where ever they are." Salutes went around the whole table.

"So, Jenna." Amanda piped up. "Kyrian said you cancelled your sparring dates with him and Zarek the past few days. Is everything alright?"

Jenna's eyes held the slightest shadow of sadness. Amanda's eyes widened as she read Jenna's mind. That is what happens when your friend is telepathic.

But, before a single word could be uttered, a large van screeched to a stop on the curb in front of the Cafe. Several men jumped out of the front and back areas and rushed straight toward the women.

Jenna switched into her combat instincts immediately with Samia right by her side.

The first man to them tried to grab for Jenna. She twisted and spun with enough force that she broke his arm and he collapsed in pain. Aimee and Tabitha climbed over the table to join her as Amanda and Grace started yelling for the other customers to get to the back of the cafe.

The second man went straight for Tabitha. The third took a run at Jenna and grabbed her around the waist, throwing her backward onto the table. Her ¾ length sleeve showed just enough skin that Jenna grazed her arm on the mans neck and the world spun around as his memories flooded her.

What the hell was that? Everything was jumbled.

"Ash! Styxx! Cade! Valarius! Get your asses to Cafe Du'Monde NOW! We have a very public problem!" She screamed the words in her head, where ever they were, they needed to hurry. Then she refocused on the fight at hand.

Jenna kneed the guy that was on her, in the chest, broke his nose, then flipped him over the table. Samia picked up a chair and broke it on one guys back. One man tried to grab Bride, but she nailed him where it hurt and then Aimee kicked him in the face.

Tory started to move forward to join in the fight.

"Don't even think about it Tory. Ash would kill me if you got even a paper cut."

In the few moments that it took for Styxx, Valarius and Acheron to come running around the corner, 5 men were down. The others were trying to retreat back to the van, but did not make it. The three men made sure of that. Once the intruders were down, the two men walked further into the Cafe with rage in their eyes. The tourists and other customers backed away in fear. It was not until Tabitha kissed Valarius, Styxx hugged Bethany and Ash started checking Tory for any marks that they started to understand that they were concerned husbands, not part of the invasion squad.

Jenna could see Ash's anger starting to climb. That would be a very bad thing. Jenna grabbed his sleeve, "She is OK Ash. Look at her." Tory reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. And he calmed.

Cadegan finally ran around the corner grumbling in Welsh about how Ash and Styxx wouldn't let him leave Kateroterros to fight the humans. "You alright lass?" He asked Jo before she kissed him and attempted to sooth his anger before his demon side came out in public.

Police sirens rang as the cops pulled up. The husbands reluctantly let go of their wives while everyone started to check on each other. Jenna called out for Phobos to help get the other husbands to the cafe.

"What in the hell happened?" They all questioned Jenna telepathically.

"I don't know really. They are human. But, I touched one. His mind was all scrambled up. The only clear memory was an order to _get the wives_."

Valarius and Acheron looked at each other. Dev and Fang arrived. They were seriously pissed off and Jenna knew it. Hell, everyone knew it.

"Ash, they knew who we were and who we are married to. They went after us as a group." This was very unsettling. "How did they even know we would be here?"

A growl echoed from the police line where Vane was trying to get in but some rookie was preventing him. Bride had to go tell them who he was before Vane killed the man.

"Jenna, you don't look good. Are you sure you are OK?" Phobos said aloud as he walked in. He pulled up a chair and had her sit down.

"Please don't worry about me, I just have a headache. Go help to bring the other men here. Traffic sucks this time of day. You can help with that."

"Jenna."

"Go."

He nodded and then ducked into the backroom. One by one, Julian, Kyrian, and Talon all came running around the corner to find their wives.

"What about Bill?" Jenna asked Selena.

"Na. Bill is out of town. I don't want to interrupt his trip when there is nothing for him to do here." Jenna hugged her, she understood. Jenna really wished Deimos was there. How long can four months take on Olympus?

Once the police hauled the men from the van away, they started questioning everyone that witnessed it. It was awkward, but they all got through it.

Jenna leaned against a table while she talked to a young Police Officer. Her head was pounding.

Jenna talked to Acheron in her head, between questions. "He does not believe me. He saw the scars on my wrist and stopped believing anything I say."

"That is because the idiot thinks the scars were from suicide attempts. And he does not think that women could beat the crap out of a group of men like that."

After the questions, he looked down at Jenna's clothing. She was covered in blood from the broken nose she gave the one guy.

"I am very sorry ma'am, but we will need your shirt and gloves for evidence. If you would like, a female officer can escort you to the restroom to change."

"Anyone have a shirt I can borrow?" Jenna asked.

Phobos removed his leather jacket and black t-shirt and handed it to her. Several women in the crowd gasped at his chiseled bare chest and tattoos that covered his arms. Even with the scars from his trainings with Deimos and those he had received during his many fights, his muscles were very well defined. The women were disappointed when Ash was able to secretly conjure another shirt for the god and tossed it at him.

One of the customers that was seated next to them before the attack leaned over to Sunshine. "You were right, your husbands are very yummy, and very intimidating."

Phobos spread a wicked grin on his face. "No ma'am, I am the single one of the bunch."

The woman gestured between Phobos and Jenna. "You two aren't?"

He chuckled, "Just a very protective brother-in-law. She is married to my twin brother."

Jenna glared at him. The woman was beautiful and he had every right to flirt, but not now. Please, this was hard enough already. He at least did get the hint and looked apologetic. Then clenching her teeth down, she pulled off her gloves and belt and dropped them into an evidence bag.

Then Jenna stood there in front of everyone and removed her tunic top. Everyone could see all of the scars that cris-crossed her body. She could hear the gasps of friend and tourist alike. But, she kept her eyes only on the police officer that asked for the shirt.

She placed the _evidence_ into the bag and then redressed in the borrowed black shirt. She leaned back against the table, once more.

"I, I- I'm sorry for the inconvenience Ms. Theron." And the boy ran back to the other cops.

Phobos laughed in her mind "You really know how to scare the shit out of men. Are you sure you are not a Dolophonos? Wait, no, I don't want to know of some incest thing going on between you and my brother."

Jenna glared at him. "I really shouldn't have done that. But, suicide? Really, he was going to discount my testimony because he thought I tried to kill myself? What an ass." Jenna replied mentally.

A detective eventually came over and offered apologies for the younger cops assumptions. By that point, they had viewed the security tapes and pulled up Jenna's background. So, now they believe her. Gee, thanks.

Jenna sat down as her headache got worse. Flashes of the one mans scrambled memories started to blend with Jenna's memories of her dreams with Deimos. She was so tired...

"Ash!" Phobos called in his head.

Jenna had passed out.


	27. Chapter 27

Phobos cradled Jenna in his arms.

"The back room."

The two men quickly moved before the police saw anything. This would just draw too much attention.

Ash ordered Talon to cover for them, then they closed the door and flashed to Acheron's living room.

"Put her on the couch."

Phobos did. "Jenna, Jenna wake up. Please."

Acheron started to reach for her forehead and hesitated.

Phobos growled, "If you don't help her because you are too scared to touch her, so help me, I will skin you alive."

"It's not that." At least mostly not that. "I don't know what's wrong yet. Touching her might help me figure that out. But, sharing my memories right now, that could make it worse. I won't know until it's too late."

"Deimos, please forgive me if this is the wrong choice." Phobos grabbed Ash's hand and placed it on her forehead.

After a moment, Ash called out to Talon mentally. "Talon, I need you to take Tory with you and get everyone to Kyrian's, quickly. Then send Cade over and have the Weres grab Samia, Ethon, Scorpio and Chi. They need to flash over to my house, the walls are down for this. The rest of you stay and protect the women and children."

"What is going on Acheron?" Phobos demanded. "Tell me the truth."

"The truth, is that we need an army, fast. Zarek! Madoc! Here, NOW!"

Three flashes of light illuminated the room in rapid succession.

"I am no ones bitch Acheron…" Zarek stopped mid tirade when he saw Jenna. "What happened?"

Ignoring Zarek, Ash turned to Madoc. "Is there any way to make sure Deimos is dreaming and pulled into Jenna's dream with us? We need all the help we can get."

Madoc nodded. "I will see what I can do." Then he flashed out.

"What do you need?" Cade asked.

Ash still did not answer yet, instead he called for Styxx and Bethany. They showed up immediately. Bethany then called for the rest of the Egyptian family to help.

Then more flashes as Vane, Fang, Dev and Remi joined into the small living room. Each with one of the Dogs of War in tow.

"This is an interesting party." Scorpio said.

Madoc returned with Delphine and Jericho. "Zeth is sneaking into Deimos's prison to make sure he is asleep, natural or other."

Phobos roared in rage at the lack of information and panic. He needed to protect Jenna, not just for his brother, but because he had truly come to love her as a sister. She was his family. He couldn't let her get hurt. "What in the hell is going on?"

"Somehow, someone has found a way to trap Jenna in her head. Most likely with a spell that she was infected with during a fight earlier. Now that she is unconscious, others are invading her mind. There is an all out war happening in there."

"Who could do this? Is this Artemis?" Phobos's voice was ragged.

"No." Everyone turned to see Athena flash into the room. "It is not Artemis."

"My guess is Noir." Acheron said. "Which means that if anyone goes into Jenna's mind, they could be facing an army of demons."

"Why?" Chi asked.

Maahes joined the room with Set, Seth and Menyara.

"Because he used this as a way to trick Acheron into touching Jenna. Now, he is trying to raid those memories to find the Malachai, or anything else that could bring down Olympus." Seth answered. As Seth had spent thousands of years in slave service to Noir, his assessment was most likely the most accurate.

Ash nodded. "You good facing him again?" Seth was in.

Then Maahes saw Samia. "Jenisia?"

"No. Jenisia was my daughter. I am Samia." Maahes wanted to ask more, but needed to focus for Jenna's sake. So, he nodded and returned on the situation at hand.

"Madoc, how many can you and Delphine take into Jenna's dream?" Ash asked.

"I don't know. No Oneroi has been in her dream before. But, we will try to take as many as needed. We should all hold on together so we don't get split up and waste time."

Madoc is one of the strongest dream gods, that was why Acheron called him. He, Delphine and Zeth were the leaders of the group with Zarek and Jericho their generals. Together, they are a fighting force to be reckoned with in the dream realm. Plus, with their personal war with Noir, they had even more of a reason to take on this challenge.

"I can help get us in. Jenna has pulled me into her dreams a few times to talk to my brother. I have more of a feel of her defenses any walls are still up." Phobos offered.

"Who is not willing to face an army in a dream they may not be able to control?"

After a pause, Maahes answered. "I am not leaving my granddaughter to suffer again. I know about it this time, and I will fight for her." Athena, Samia and Ethon joined in on the sentiment.

"Simi, take human form." The charonet demon floated as smoke and settled in the form of a young woman. She wore goth clothes that helped her hide the wings and horns as somehow part of the outfit.

"Jenna! Akri, what is wrong with Jenna. Save her Akri, save her!"

"That is the plan Sim, but I need you to stay here."

"Akri, let me go too, the Simi will barbeque anyone that hurts Jenna. She is really quality people. She is family." The look of pain on Simi's face echoed the feelings of everyone in the room.

"Simi, there maybe more going on here. And we need to make sure no one attacks our bodies as we enter her dreams. Stay here and guard us. Call Alexion and Urian if you need help."

"Guard Akri and Jenna, will do. No one will lay a finger on the Simi's family."

"Lets go."

* * *

The dream they all stepped into was nothing like the dreams that Acheron had seen before. They landed in a large corridor within some type of tunnel system. It was dark, jagged, broken up with flashes of memories and color bouncing around everywhere. They could hear voices around them. Soldiers from various times of history went running from one tunnel to several others. They were part of the dream, but, ignoring the group that just arrived.

As the group surveyed the space, Deimos popped into the dream with Zeth. "Sorry we are late, took a bit to get Deimos out of his prison." Zeth said as he looked around with a scowl.

"Jenna doesn't have control anymore." Deimos's voice was barely a whisper as his chest tightened. He could not imagine what had happened. Oh gods, his worse fears were coming true.

"Deimos. Look at me." Acheron forced the god to look at him. "Jenna is OK for now. She has pulled all of her control into one location. I can feel it. Everything else is in chaos, but she is using all of her strength to build fortresses of protection around her. She is protected." Deimos started to loose control over his own fears and panic until Ash continued calmly. "Deimos, she is protected. _Your son_ is protected."

That snapped his attention. "Its a boy?"

Others in the group all looked around at one another uncomfortably as they understood the pain and fear, but to see it from the god of terror was new.

"Yes. And he needs you. Jenna needs you."

Deimos's heart was shattering at the events happening around him. He needed to protect Jenna. He needed to protect the son she now carried. He needed to protect his family. Deimos nodded and gathered all of his strength. He had to focus. Deimos ground his teeth as he focused on the rage instead of the fear.

"Deimos, Phobos, Cadegan, Menyara, Styxx and Vane you need to find Jenna. It will help a whole, hell of a lot if she re-establishes control of this place." He looked at the rest. "Now we split up and hunt down Noir."

"With pleasure." Zarek sneered.

Acheron split the remaining members. Fang and Chi had the most demon hunting expertise. So, It was Ash, Zarek, Madoc, Seth, Dev and Samia. Then Fang with Ethon, Zeth, Bethany, Athena and Maahes. And finally, Chi with Remi, Scorpio, Set, Delphine and Jericho.


	28. Chapter 28

Deimos, Phobos, and their group headed one way, Acheron and the others went to the other tunnels. There was no telling where either Jenna or Noir were hiding. If it was Noir at all. It was a complete labyrinth of tunnels.

The walls were jagged and black with a smoothness to parts as if the whole tunnel was roughly carved from obsidian stone. The jagged edges appeared to be sharp as glass. Flashes of memories played like video screens across the larger sections where the stone broke away in smooth panes. Music played from everywhere, all sorts of different songs intermixing into chaotic noise, the vibrations of it all rumbled along the ground.

Vane extended his hand toward one of the memories of a soldier wounded in battle and he could feel the emotions and pain of the memory. He pulled his hand back.

"Does Jenna feel the memories that she absorbs?" Vane asked Deimos as they searched for a direction to go.

"Yes." Deimos looked around emotionless as they quickly looked through corridors.

Shaking his head, "I didn't know. That is a lot of pain to feel from so many tragic life times. I don't know how she doesn't go mad from it."

"That is the beauty of her. Its not that she does not feel it. Its that she accepts it and puts it away. She does not usually give into the negativity of it all." It was Phobos that answered, to let his brother focus.

Then Deimos saw something.

"That tunnel, I saw one of her memories." They all turned and followed.

* * *

"Acheron, do you have any idea where you're going?" Dev asked.

"I am following the smell of demon."

With that, they rounded the corner to find a group of a dozen of the bastards. A staff materialized in Ash's hand as the others all produced weapons and armor. The two groups rushed each other.

Ash knocked one demon back and nailed another in the chest where he took a second to explode, then continued onto more. Madoc cut the first ones head off before turning on another. Seth took out his past trauma on two.

Dev and Samia fought side by side as they took down three. Zarek laughed as he took the head of the last demon standing.

* * *

One demon rushed at Athena, only to be grabbed up by Maahes who shot a god bolt straight into his chest.

"I am a goddess of war, you oaf. I can fight." Athena scowled at his help.

"I have no doubt about that. But, I won't see Jenna hurt by loosing her grandmother today." Maahes winked at Athena. "And what a lovely grandmother she is."

Athena's cheeks flushed before another demon grabbed her. Athena elbowed him in the gut before sending a god bold straight into this heart.

"Lovely and wily, I see where Jenna gets it from." Then he turned to the rest of the fight.

Athena just gaped at him. There was no time to geld the man over it just then. The nerve!

"Should we leave you two alone for a while?" Zeth asked. Athena zapped him in the backside. "Ouch! That hurts you know!" Athena ignored him.

* * *

Phobos cut the head off of the last demon that they had run into that time. This was their third of such group. He was not sure they were really headed the right way, but he trusted his brother. The problem was that all of the memories played around them kept changing. One second it was Jenna's, then another it was someone else's memory.

Now they stood in an area where it split with three different tunnels.

Cade leaned against the wall to catch his breath, until the memory changed to someone's memory of being tortured. He shook it off as he moved away.

"Why are some of these memories so blurry? It is impossible to make out anything." Styxx asked.

"Maybe it is her oath. She swore and oath not to share peoples secrets." Vane sounded like he was guessing, but it seemed right. Maybe.

Menyara agreed with the assessment.

"Which one?" Phobos asked Deimos.

Deimos ran to each one to see what memories he could find. Deimos stopped. He watched one of his own memories.

Deimos had obviously just walked into the dream where Jenna was stretched out reading a book. She was laying across the red sheets of a bed in a blue negligee. Her body was rolled on to her stomach so that Deimos could gaze at her exposed back and legs. Her smile was bright as she enjoyed the book she held. He just watched her for a moment before asking her what she was reading.

"The new weapons catalogue from the Military Surplus store."

Deimos laughed, "There is nothing sexier in the world than a woman who likes her weapons."

"Well you know what they say, you can take the girl out of the Corps, but you can't take the Corps out of the girl."

The memory changed to something else.

"We will find her Deimos." Phobos put a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"I could not protect her before. What if I can't now?" His words shuttered.

"This time, you _are_ here. You _will_ find her." They took off again down that passage.

* * *

Acheron was starting to get nervous, he was starting to see his own memories flash around the walls as they ran. So far, they were ones that no one around him would recognize or put any significance in. But, it did not bode well for getting to Noir before he found the wrong ones.

Then he saw it. He had not paid that much attention to the memories as they passed. But, now, he looked. Some of them were blurry. Not many. But, some. They were a hazy field of color and shadows with the same vibration of emotions, but no clear images. Did Jenna's oath extend to here?

 _Please protect my secrets_ , he begged.

As they rounded another corner, Azura was there and managed to block the passageway from them.

"How did she do that?" Samia asked.

"This is a dream. Many things can be changed here." Madoc answered.

"So move it again, lets get going." Dev said.

"No, we find another way there." Acheron paused as he saw one of the memories. It was a night when Jenna, Simi, Xirena, Tabitha and Tory all watched a movie together. Jenna even talked to the two demons in charonet. They were gorging themselves on barbecue ribs while they laughed. It warmed Ash's heart. Why hadn't he ever thought of buying a barbecue restaurant before? It took Jenna to think of it. A private barbecue kitchen and staff right next to Club Charonet. It was brilliant. Jenna really treated Simi and Xirena like friends, like sisters. And he loved her deeply for that.

 _Please Jenna, help me. Regain control._

Shaking his head, he focused to create another passage way, and they all went through. But, once on the other side, all hell broke loose. There were dozens demons already in battle with the soldiers that Jenna's mind had created to protect her.

* * *

Remi growled as one of the demons pushed him into the jagged walls that tore into his flesh. He quickly changed into a bear and ripped the vermin apart.

"Damn boy, just a bit of overkill don't you think?" Jericho scolded. Delphine screwed up her face at the sight.

Remi changed back to human form and put clothing back on. "I am a bear. It's kind of what we do." He stalked off.

"OK then."

"Don't take it personal." Chi said to the titan. "He is like that with everyone, except Jenna. That girl has a real gift for befriending the most ferocious of beasts. The more damaged, the better."

Set chuckled. "That boy has issues."

Scorpio came back around the corner to see the shredded demon on the ground. "I see Remi is getting some of his frustration out. Good for him."


	29. Chapter 29

The latest group of demons where faster than the previous ones. Vane and Phobos had taken some blows that left them bloody. Deimos did not even notice the stab wound in his side. His only thoughts were of Jenna. Of the way her face looked, those freckles that danced across her nose and cheeks, her hazel eyes that always held such warmth and love no matter what other emotions she felt.

The six of them paused to look around and regain their breath when another one of Jenna's memories played. It was of the dream when Deimos watched her practice her Tai Chi only to get splashed with water. They both laughed so much, even though they were both in the water. Deimos felt her love, her hesitation, and fear of leaving him alone as she looked up at him. His aura radiated everywhere. His hair all wet and eyes bright in the laughter, unaware of the news she was about to tell him or the softness he would feel as she asked him to make love to her.

A tear ran down his cheek at the memory of it. At her love, a love that he had no right to have. He could not save her from the horror of that day. He could not save her life at all.

Menyara put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I am happy to see that you love her so. We will find her."

"Deimos! This way!" Phobos called.

As they ran out of the tunnel, there she was. It was a massive cavern. Jenna sat in the middle of a giant metal cage, rocking in the middle of the floor. The cage was surrounded by more demons than any of them could think to count. They were attacking a army of soldiers that her mind had created to defend her. They were warriors from various cultures and points in history. But, when one would fall, others would replace them.

"How do we get to the lass?" Cadegan asked.

Deimos focused to change the environment. Water filled every corner of the area, up to their knees. There were lily pads and candles floating on the water all around them. Jenna sat on a bed of red silk sheets and white rose petals. Please notice, he begged. Please remember.

She looked up and around. Then she saw them. Deimos, Vane, Cadegan, Menyara and Phobos; and she moved them into the cage with her in the blink of an eye.

Vane, Cade and Phobos were a little uncomfortable with the obviously romantic setting but said nothing. Vane's eyes widened as he saw the scars that marred Jenna's skin, exposed by her black silk halter dress. Menyara had started to move toward Jenna, then stopped to let Deimos try first.

Deimos climbed onto the bed with Jenna, where he could see that she had been crying and cradling a beautiful baby boy with black hair and blue eyes and the distinct blue tinges of skin that showed the child to be dead. Deimos nearly fell apart at the sight.

"Like his father." Her words were filled with so much pain and grief. And she sobbed.

When Deimos reached for her, she pulled away. "I failed to save him. You won't want me any more."

Deimos nearly shattered at her words.

But, he climbed closer and pulled her into his arms. His cheek pressed against her head. "Jenna, this isn't real."

She did not listen.

"Look at me." Deimos grabbed her chin to make her look up. "I know fear and I know you. For a woman who does not fear much of anything else in the world, you do fear loosing control and the ones you care about. That is exactly what all of this is. But, this is not real. This infant is not our son. Our son is still here." Deimos placed a hand on her stomach. "You _have_ protected him. And I am here, with you, to protect you both."

"Deimos, we don't have much time left." Vane prodded.

"Jenna, you need to stop letting this nightmare trap you. You need to regain control over your dream. Please."

She looked up at him, "How do I know you are not just a figment of my subconscious?"

He grinned slightly. "Darling, I never was, and I never will be. You have always known the difference. Don't let the fear cloud that."

She looked down that the infant in her arms and it faded into smoke and vanished. Jenna cried again and looked at Deimos in her studying way. Then she kissed him. "You really are my dread god."

Fighting back his own tears and nodding, "Yes, but now we need to put that fear back into the assholes running around your dream."

It was only then, that Jenna even noticed the demons that circled around the cage. Drying her eyes, she kissed her husband once more, to absorb all of his memories of the things she had missed. Her head swam for a moment.

"They all came to save me?" She asked.

"Of course."

Jenna held out her hand to Deimos as she stood up and walked into the water. He stood beside her. Deimos is her armor, her protection. With him, she was stronger than anyone ever imagined.

Letting go of Deimos's hand, she braced herself. She closed her eyes and let the rage fill her over Noir's assault, let it strengthen her. Then she tempered it with her trained calm and control. Jenna opened herself to regain the control she once had.

Jenna tilted her head as she shifted focus toward finding the men and women who came in here to help her. She dropped the floors below each of them. One by one, they dropped on to the bed behind her.

"What in the hell?" Remi grumbled as he rolled off of the mattress and into the water.

Acheron seemed more than a little miffed at the method. It may not have been a graceful way to collect them all, but it was effective.

Once they were all safely ensconced inside the cage, she opened her eyes.

Jenna looked around at the group that entered her dream to save her. It was only then that she noticed the looks that she was getting and realized that she was wearing her silk dress that did not cover much. She blushed and quickly changed into her more battle ready ensemble with nothing more than a thought.

"The barriers that keep us safe in here, also limit my abilities outside of it. I am going to have to drop the barriers to regain control. But, I won't be able to fight while I do that."

"We will protect you." Everyone said simultaneously.

The group started to circle around her. Jenna took Deimos's hand.

"Please stay by me. You strengthen me in ways that I can never fully express."

"No one will touch you while I live." Deimos promised.

She smiled. "I trust you my dread god." Deimos pulled her close and kissed her soundly.

Breaking the kiss, Jenna added. "Maybe these assholes need to meet the Demon that protects me?"

Deimos grinned and changed into his more demonic form while he stared into Jenna's eyes. The others around them expressed surprise and concern. Deimos and Jenna ignored them.

"You really are one sexy beast." Jenna smiled. "It's a shame you only pull off that look in dreams."

Deimos chuckled wickedly knowing where she was going with that thought. "That will have to wait until later my love."

Jenna gave him one last kiss before she focused on the tasks at hand.

The scene around them changed to that of a field illuminated by moonlight. The water was gone and everyone was dry. Then a few seconds later, the cage disappeared. They tried to rush passed the army they were already fighting and toward them. The sounds from the memories around them all faded away and were replaced by one song. The scene was filled with the rock beats of Metallica's "Enter Sandman."

"Now we are talking." Remi laughed as he fought to the sounds of the music. Several others joined in on the sentiment.

The mix of immortals were fierce in their defence of Jenna. But, Jenna could not stop to watch them. She had to trust that they would succeed long enough for her to do what needed to be done.

The air sizzled and popped as Jenna reached out to regain control. As quickly as possible, she began closing off the outer most rooms and corridors. Shrinking each one back out of existence in her realm. Memories and demons came flooding out to the field to escape the collapsing spaces behind them. Until even Azura ran into the field and the last corridor was sealed. However, her brother, Noir was no where to be found.

There was no where left to search. There was no where left to hide.

Jenna then set to work sorting through the memories that were trapped in the space with them. The flashes of moments, the patterns of color, the words of things she had read, the emotions and pain of so many peoples lives were a jumbled mess of images floating above every ones head.

Jenna's fingers twitched as she created several large file cabinets. She sorted through the memories. They floated into the folders where they had been stored before. The whole thing would have looked almost like something from Harry Potter had it not been for the demon army below. Her lips moved with the words of the Metallica song as it played, absentmindedly connecting to the music as she worked.

As the last of the memories returned to the appropriate file, all of the drawers slammed shut and locked with a deep metallic tone that echoed through the field. The music broke off into controlled silence.

"Stop." Jenna had not yelled or screamed the word, yet it reverberated through the area in terrifying command.

Before the ring of her word could dim away, every weapon in the room disappeared and all of the demons were held in place, unable to move. Then, the army of soldiers that her mind had created disappeared.

Jenna's defenders looked around in shock.

The file cabinets combined into one image and in a flash of light, dropped to the ground in the form of her tablet. Jenna picked it up, created a safe and placed it inside, then locked the door and made the whole thing disappear.

Azura roared with rage from the other side of the demon army. That was good, she had not found what she was looking for. Acheron had started toward the primal goddess. But, Jenna stopped him.

"I have no wish to kill mercilessly. So, I will give you all a choice. I now have complete control of this space, but will let go of the force that holds you and allow any demon to leave if you so choose. Though, I am not sure Noir will reward your choice. Anyone who moves toward my companions or I, will die. You have 5 seconds to choose."

Everything was silent as Jenna lowered the hold on the demons. En mass, they began to attack again. Jenna held up her hand, wrapped her fingers in the air as though she was tightly gripping an invisible ball. Then in one sudden twist of her wrist, the heart of every demon in the room was ripped out of their chests and they all evaporated into ash.

"Damn." Zarek breathed.

All that remained was Azura.

"You wanted to see just how strong I am Azura? Be careful what you wish for." Jenna growled. "My oath protects everyone's secrets, even here. You will never be able to use me to get what you want."

Jenna pulled down one lightening bolt in her hand and felt the power of it surge her. Athena gasped at sight. Then Jenna threw it toward Azura.

"No!" Acheron screamed.

The bolt landed just next to Azura.

Jenna's lips slid into a wicked grin. "Don't worry Ash. I remember. Killing a god or goddess the wrong way destroys the universe." Jenna paused and looked at Deimos. "That does not mean I don't get to make her wet herself." She snapped her fingers and Azura disappeared.

"Shit!" Remi and Zarek said at the same time.

"Deimos, I think that I am more scared of your wife than of Ash now." Scorpio exclaimed. Chi and Styxx scoffed at that.

"I think I am in love." Madoc whispered.

Deimos just growled at the dream god and pulled Jenna into his arms possessively as he returned to his normal appearance.

"I had no idea you were this strong Jenna." Athena said.

"This is why no Oneroi was ever able to enter Jenna's dreams." Madoc told her. "The only times that anyone got in without her invite was during her torture or today."

"Too bad this is just a dream, we could use that kind of power in the waking world." Fang was still staring around at the nothingness that now surrounded them on the field.

"She will be able to do that one day." Everyone looked at Maahes. "She is just like her grandmother, Jenisia. She had very similar powers. Though no where near this strong." Maahes smiled at Jenna, then continued. "That is why Jenna is so strong here. Her subconscious knows the powers that she would one day have. So, it has been training her all along. As her telekinetic powers grow, she will be able to control them more in the real world in much the same way as her dreams. Strengthened even more her husband and the blood of gods."

Set clapped Maahes on the shoulder. "How did _we_ end up breeding such children and grandchildren? They are strong, beautiful, and terrifying in their own right."

Jenna was still hugging on to Deimos. "Stop talking like I am some weapon that is not here. There are many others that are stronger than me. You should see…" Acheron cut her a warning glare. "Never mind."

Samia approached Maahes. "I never got to meet my daughter. Would you tell me about her?"

He nodded, the sadness on his face made Jenna's chest tighten. "I would be honored."

Deimos leaned down. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Right now, all I want is my family to be safe." Jenna looked around again. "And that includes all of you knuckle heads."

"Knuckle heads?" Athena scoffed.

"Sorry grandmother, that one was aimed at everyone else that is not actually blood related." Jenna winked.

Delphine and Jericho walked up to introduce themselves to Jenna. She thanked them for their help.

"Thank you Jericho." Deimos extended his hand. "It's a good thing that you are a better friend than I."

"In the end, you killed my brother to help save my life. So, you are not all that bad of a friend Demon. Congratulations on your family." The two men shook hands.

Delphine asked. "Where did you send Azura?"

"Exactly where you would want her." Jenna answered with a smile.

Jericho and Delphine left, followed by Zeth who wasn't interested in hearing thank yous.

Looking down at Jenna, Deimos could still see the fear. "You are still worried about the baby?"

She nodded. "Just because I was able to conceive does not mean my body can carry full term."

Acheron walked up to them. He leaned down and touched her stomach. He smiled and then kissed Jenna on her cheek. "Enjoy the next 7 months. After that, they cry."

Tears swelled in her eyes. "They cry? Shit, I am crying!" Jenna hugged Ash tightly. Then she hugged Deimos who kissed her deeply, passionately. They were so focused on the joy of the news and sharing that together, that it took a while before either of them realized that everyone else had left the dream.

"We are alone now." Deimos finally said between kisses. Then the floating bed reappeared next to them. Deimos scooped Jenna up and placed her on the bed before he joined her. Frank Sinatra started to play around them.

"Are you happy my love?" She asked.

"Ecstatic."

"Thank you for protecting us. I owe you everything."

"No darling. I am the one who owes you everything. My fearless woman who dared to love a god as thoroughly violent and messed up as me." She ran her fingers through his soft black hair and pulled him down for a kiss.

As they broke the kiss she asked, "So, now that we know it is a boy, what are you thinking of naming him?"

He thought for a moment. "What about Alcander? It means someone who possesses strength. Like his mother."

"I like it."


	30. Chapter 30

When Jenna finally woke from the dream, she found herself alone in Acheron's living room. Except for the Atlantean himself who sat in an armchair with his leg slung over one side as he played his guitar.

"Ash…" Jenna started to say.

"Don't worry about it." He cut her off.

Jenna wanted to argue. But she knew better than to push. Ash needed time to get used to her knowing so much about him. It was hard for him when she first gained Artemis's memories of him. This will just take time again. Though, it changed nothing for her. She still loved him as a friend, as a brother.

"So, are you hungry?" Acheron asked Jenna started to get up.

"Famished."

"Good. I know of a decent bar in Alberta that makes a pretty good burger from what I hear."

Jenna looked at him, her eyes were wide. "Ash, I don't know if I can."

"I thought you were fearless, hmm?" Ash cocked his head.

Jenna shook her head. "You are a father. How would you react if you heard that Simi or Kat had been through what I have?"

"Me, I would probably end the world. But, fortunately for you, your father does not have that power. And he deserves to know the truth."

Jenna knew he was right, it was just so hard. She didn't want to see her father hurt. It was hard enough with everyone else. But, her father…

"You know that they are investigating your military service for a possible Congressional Medal of Honor. Your story will become news. Shouldn't he hear it from you first?" Ash paused. "But, it is your choice."

* * *

Ramsey scowled as he entered The Grizzly Paw Brewing Company in Canmore, Alberta, CA. It is a small town in the mountains, about an hour outside of Calgary. It was a cold hole in the wall kind of place. Not too many people, and even fewer daimons. So, why was he there?

Acheron must hate him as much as Artemis does.

Until 11 years ago, Ramsey had been a Marine and a father. He had a life. He was showing his daughter the world, watching her grow, amazed at how much like her mother that she was. He was actively involved in security plans that held real risks. Unlike this frozen wasteland. Here, he felt useless, alone and confined.

Fuck Artemis for manipulating him as she did.

He had grown up worshiping her, serving her with his adopted mother and aunt. They had even pushed him to join the Marine Corps to "better serve". He did not mind the military part. He love being a soldier, it was in his blood. But, now he knew the truth. It was all a game, just to get that red-headed bitches claws into him.

They brainwashed him, pure and simple. How could he have not seen it? They blamed his father for his mothers death and taught him to hate the Egyptian god. So, when Ramsey was given a chance to choose another path, he rejected it. He was not sure it would have been any better than the path he was stuck on now, he no longer trusted any of the gods. That was why he changed his name once he became a Dark Hunter. He wanted nothing to remind him of the Greek lies he was told. At least Ramsey was vaguely Egyptian and still seemed more modern.

Grinding his teeth at the memories, Ramsey worked his way to the corner table, alone.

It wasn't bad enough that Artemis took his family and cursed him. No. She had to give him psychic powers as well. His _gift_ of empathy was excruciating. He felt everyone's emotions around him. So much so, that the only emotion he knew was his was the anger and hatred of Artemis and her Dark Hunter army.

He settled into his table. He was there regularly enough that the owners just held it open for him this time of night. Thank who ever for small favors.

But, then, he felt it. The recognizable feeling of power that only ever came from Acheron. Only this time, there was something else there, another power. Ramsey scowled even deeper and prepared for whatever horror Acheron had up his sleeve this time. He really hated Acheron's "training" sessions. However, nothing could have surprised him more than the woman who walked in with Acheron.

Jenna hesitated as she first saw her father. He stood up from his table in disbelief. He was everything she remembered, his dark brown hair. Only his eyes had changed to black when he became a Dark Hunter. He really did look like Maahes in his features.

"Jenna?" Ramsey blinked repeatedly as if he did not believe his eyes.

Jenna ran at her father and hugged him tight, tears already running down her face. "It's me daddy."

Ramsey collapsed in tears. "Oh baby. I am so sorry, I couldn't tell you." He rained kisses over her head as he cried and held her close. A big cheesy grin across his face.

"I will leave you two alone for a bit." Ash said and walked out before Ramsey could thank him.

Then the waitress sauntered up to the table. "Well, Ramsey, I never thought I would see the day you had a lady here with you?"

He wasn't thrilled at the interruption, but he could tell Jenna was hungry. Wiping his eyes, "Joyce, meet my daughter, Jenna. Jenna, this is Joyce."

"Daughter? Oh honey, you don't look old enough for that yet." She winked at him, but he scowled back. "Hey, what ever it takes to see a smile on the grumps face. Pleased to meet you Jenna. What can I get you?"

They ordered as Ramsey tried to understand why Acheron brought Jenna to him after years of telling him that he could not contact his daughter.

"How? Why?" He didn't know where to start with all of the questions racing in his head. He could sense her hesitation and fear, but then he noticed her power. "Oh baby, what have you done?"

Jenna smiled. It did not quite reach her eyes. "I grew up." She gestured toward the table so they could both sit and talk.

"There is so much that has happened since I last saw you. I don't know where to start." She looked down.

"How about you start with what ever it is that you are so scared to tell me?"

Jenna glared at him. She knew that he was empathic, but seriously? Did he have to cut straight to it? She really didn't want to go straight there.

"Oh hell, this is hard." She paused. "I did join the Marine Corps as we had planned. I made it to the rank of Major." Ramsey's lips tugged into a smile. He knew she would climb the ranks at a fast pace. "However, I am not with the Corps anymore. I can't be."

"Why?" Ramsey was trying not to panic, he could see that she was OK, she was whole.

Jenna's eyes dropped as the pain and sadness filled her. "I, I-..." She took a deep breath. "I am being investigated for a Congressional Medal of Honor."

Ramsey hugged her. He was proud of her for that. But, he also knew the kinds of situations that typically lead to such an honor. A lump formed in his throat. He could feel her pain. So, he waited to let her open up on her own.

"My last operation was a cluster fuck."

"Jenna! Since when do you use such language?" Ramsey was not used to his little girl being an adult.

Jenna rolled her eyes. "I am a Marine, remember." Then she took a few more breaths and continued in a voice barely above a whisper, heavy with the tears that wanted to stream down her cheeks again. "I was captured."

His chest tightened and his breath caught. He knew how bad it could be as a prisoner of war, especially for a woman. Oh gods, he never wanted his baby hurt. The anger and rage started to climb fast. But, she held his hand.

"Baby, did they…" He could not even finish the question. She nodded her head and his heart shattered. He pulled her in for the tightest hug. "I am so sorry. I never should have left you. I will kill anyone that touched you."

"They are already dead." He blinked at that. It wasn't enough. Artemis never gave him his vengeance because he did not have anything to seek it for, except for her own manipulations and betrayal. Now he had something. He would make her give him his retribution on the world if that was what he needed to protect his daughter.

She pulled back to look at him. "Life has gotten very weird and complicated."

He scowled. "Yes it has. Did Acheron tell you anything about why I am here? What I am now?"

"Actually, he did not even know I was your daughter until I told him."

"What? I thought he was freaky weird with all of the stuff he seems to know. I assumed he would know that."

"Nope. He can't know anything about his own future or the people close to him. So, I am off limits."

Ramsey pulled up at a start. "What do you mean close to him? I heard he got married, but…"

"Oh geeze, no!" Jenna hit him on the arm teasingly. "That is so, not what I meant."

Ramsey relaxed a bit until she continued. "I love Ash like a brother. He has seriously helped me out in the few months since I got out of the that hell hole. _But_ ,..." She emphasized the last word.

"But, what?" He glared at her.

"One day, I would like to introduce you to my husband and your grandson, Alcander." She placed a hand on her slightly rounded stomach.

"Jenna, you are married? Please tell me that he is good to you, if not, I really will hunt him down and kill him."

"I wouldn't suggest trying that one." She chided. "He is a god."

Ramsey went dead cold. "Please, tell me you didn't."

She reached up to cup her father's face in her hand. "I did." She paused. "I told you, things have gotten complicated. I was dying from my injuries by the time the Corps found me and got me out. Artemis tried to make her offer to me like she did with you, but I rejected her. Instead, I accepted Maahes's blood ties. The whole thing blew up into one really big mess."

She chuckled. "But, in the end, I am a live. I am immortal. I have some freaky powers. And I have a husband that is my absolute soulmate."

Taking a deep breath as he processed all of the information, "Who is this _god_ that you have bound yourself to?"

"Deimos."

"Really Jenna? The Greek god of Terror? When you are an Egyptian demigod? Zeus will kill you."

Jenna was fierce in her reply. "No Zeus won't because I already pinned his ass into a corner. If he tries anything, he will have to face the Chthonians. The only thing that he managed to get out of the ordeal was to keep Deimos in prison for a few months, unharmed."

Ramsey's eyes widened. What in the hell happened to his innocent little girl? Did she seriously just say she hard balled the king of the gods?

"Daddy, I know it is hard to understand. There is a lot to catch up on. But, maybe this will help." Jenna returned her hand to the side of his face and showed him her memory of Deimos as the gallu had entered her dream nine months before.

He could see the soft way that Deimos showed her respect, how he agreed to never call her "baby" because only her father ever did, the way he wanted to protect her from the demons, yet he begrudgingly didn't stop her when she refused to stand aside. She showed her father the look of concern and pain when Deimos tried to make sure that the gallu did not bite or scratch her, only to inadvertently trigger her PTSD. She showed him the playfulness on Deimos's face when he scolded her for asking about taking a nuclear weapon to Olympus, and the seriousness of his warning and not wanting anything to happen to her.

Ramsey could feel Jenna's love for the god through the memory. He could see that love returned on his face. "Is he still this good to you Jenna?"

"Yes and more. Every day."

"Then, I am happy for you." Ramsey leaned down to kiss his daughter on the top of the head.

She scowled. "No your not. I can feel your emotions too. But, I appreciate that you are trying."

"Alright smart ass, then what else haven't you told me yet?"

Damn it. "Can't I just spread all this out?" He glared at her.

Jenna took another deep breath. "Why weren't honest with mom?"

Ramsey's chest tightened. It was a question that he had asked himself far too many times than he could count. "What do you mean?"

"You never told her the truth about your parents, or your service to Artemis. Why?"

How could he explain everything that he thought he knew at the time? Alexandra was the world to him. He couldn't risk her being hurt in their wars. His father was the reason for his mother's death. He knows now that Maahes did not kill her, that it was Artemis that did. But, still, his father carried guilt. She was killed _because_ of him.

"I wanted to protect her." His eyes misted over. "I failed at that as well."

Jenna's heart broke as she felt her fathers pain. As much as he felt guilty about her mothers death, Jenna could not try to sooth that pain, not when she knew that the information she was about to share would destroy him. She started to tremble from the pain she felt at what she knew would happen next. Damn it Acheron, why did he convince her to do this?

"I am so sorry daddy." Jenna paused. The words did not want to leave her throat. She desperately wanted to protect her father from this. She knew how devastated he was by her mothers death the first time. Now, he would be forced to grieve for her all over again. But, she knew that not telling him and having him find out later would be far worse.

"You had nothing to do with the drunk driver that killed mom. That was not your fault. But, I…"

Jenna had not even realized that she had pulled away from her father in trying to force herself to say the words that would shatter him. Tears were streaming down her face. He stared at her in fear of what she was trying to say.

"Mom had secrets too. I don't understand why you weren't honest with each other." Then Jenna stood up and stormed out of the bar. She couldn't do this.

Jenna sobbed as she sat down on the cement barrier at the front of an empty parking space in the front lot.

Ramsey was hesitant as he approached her. His thoughts were racing. What kinds of ' _secrets_ ' could Alexandra have that hurt their daughter so much. Anger and jealousy started to flare.

"Don't you dare!" Jenna screamed at him. "Don't you dare think that she cheated."

"What am I supposed to think? You say your mother had secrets and you are too scared to tell me more!" He yelled back. Then he pulled himself back. He had never yelled at Jenna before. Even in all of her emotional meltdowns as a child, he had been calm and soothing. "I am sorry I yelled."

"Me too." Rip off the band-aid, rip off the band-aid. "Mom was a demigod too."

Ramsey froze. "What?" He growled.

"She was the daughter of Athena. You were both demigods. You both gave up immortality in order to live a mortal life together." Her voice dropped as the pain became too much for her. "You could have had immortality together if you had just been honest with each other."

Nothing could have stunned the Dark Hunter more. Nothing. His entire world shattered. He dropped to his knees and sobbed as he understood the depths of his loss. Jenna sat on the ground next to him and pulled him into her arms. She used her powers to hide them from view so that no one see her father like this. Thank the gods it worked.

Ramsey did not know how long they had been out there as his daughter comforted him in his grief. But, he could feel how cold Jenna's skin had gotten out in the Canadian mountains late at night. "I am sorry, you shouldn't be out here, you will get sick."

"I am immortal now. I will be OK, just like you." She answered softly.

"But, you are pregnant." He kissed her cheek and remembered just how much Jenna was like her mother. This was a pain that would take a long time to heal. But, once again, Jenna was at his side. She alone had kept him from drowning completely when Alexandra had died. And she was his life boat once again. He needed to stay strong for his baby girl. Though, at that moment, he felt like she was stronger than diamonds.

She had faced so much hardship alone already. Yet, she was the one keeping him up. He could not give in to the darkness that wanted to consume him. He would not let her loose her father all over again. And he would not let her get hurt in the process.

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby." He kissed the top of her head.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I really didn't. I am sorry"

What the hell? How could she apologize for this? "You have nothing to say sorry for. You didn't do anything wrong."

As they gathered themselves back together, they returned inside to eat and talk.

Acheron finally returned a few hours later to help Jenna get home Jenna was still getting the hang of materializing things and flashing around to places. But, she had learned that her emotions messed with them. So, she was happy for the assist on this particular trip. She didn't want to end up in Africa or something.

By the end, father and daughter agreed to talk on the phone often and work on a plan for him to meet other members of the family. Maahes really did want a chance to get to know his son. Samia and Ethon also wanted to meet him, though, that one would be a little more tricky as they would drain his powers. Ramsey would need some time to get used to the new information about his beloved wife. But, he had his daughter back, and a family to share his eternity with. That gave him some solace and hope.


	31. Chapter 31

April 2016, Marine Week in New Orleans

It was 9pm. Jenna's mind wandered as she drove. She had needed a few hours out of the city to catch her breath.

It had been ten months since she had met Deimos. So much of her life had changed.

Since time worked different on Olympus than in the human realm, Deimos's four months were crawling along. Phobos told her that Deimos should be out soon. But, it is hard to be patient.

Tonight, however, it is her birthday.

Amanda and Tabitha's are tomorrow. So, a big group of people are meeting at Sanctuary. After the last attempt of having a large get together in public ended with an all out attack from Noir and Azura, Sanctuary really was the best place to meet up at.

Her only problem with the plan is that it is Marine week in New Orleans. Couldn't her birthday be another week? Her two worlds were colliding. At least she could duck into the house if she needed to.

With a grimace, she pulled up to the bar and notice just how many Marines were in and around the bar. This was going to be uncomfortable fast.

Jenna still did some consulting for the Corps. Mostly on the training programs for her former squad. But, the looks, that she would get, the conversations that she would hear, the endless handshakes with officers and more information being dumped down on her. It is just too much. And, she really, really, really hates the fake flattery that she gets since there is now an active investigation into awarding her the Congressional Medal of Honor.

Those bastards that held her captive touched her while she was unconscious, after Deimos unlocked her gifts. So, coming out of a total three weeks as a prisoner of war, without breaking, without letting them know that she understood Arabic, and with a crap ton of specific intel (that she pulled from their memories), all after getting her own men out… now everyone wants to recognize that she was a great soldier all along. And it is all the talk around the Corps.

If she does get the award (that she really doesn't want), then she would be the first woman in over a hundred years to receive the honor. Whatever. Jenna gets why it is news worthy. And she is honored to be considered. But, that means that every man and woman in the Corps knows that she was a POW, they know that she was tortured, they know that she was raped. Every handshake reminds her of a past that she doesn't want to remember.

As much as Jenna was still proud to have been a Marine and grateful for everything that she learned while she was there, she had changed so much since her rescue. Jenna is no longer the quiet and controlled female officer fighting to prove herself. She is confident demigod who is already accepted and respected by a new group of warriors far more skilled and dangerous than the men she knew before. She just wanted to keep moving forward, not be reminded of the past.

Her future was with them, hopefully with a god at her side.

Between the new friends and family and the black gloves that she always wares to limit unwanted handshakes, she set her style in a whole new level of bad ass, rock girl chic. Definitely not the same girl from the Corps. Yeah, tonight was going to be interesting.

Getting out of her new black jaguar convertible, she started toward the bar. "Oh man, what a nice ride!"

"Corporal, if you touch it, I will have you court marshaled." Jenna could hear the whistles that followed behind. Ok, that was a little fun.

But, when she walked into the bar, things changed.

"Hey Remi, how did you end up at the door?" Jenna walked up and gave the bear a hug.

"I wanted to be here to wish you a happy birthday first, and warn you of the large human crowd inside."

"Thanks bear." She smiled at him. "Marines, I can handle. I am not thrilled about the crowd, but at least I know what I am in for."

"Just call me if you need me. I will get you to the house if you get overwhelmed."

"Will do." She gave him another hug before moving into the bar.

But, once passed the door.

"Holy shit, Major Theron, is that you?" The room went dead quiet. Both floors of the bar. Shit.

En mass, every Marine in the room stood to attention. That fricken Medal of Honor. Jenna cringed, can't she go anywhere without the expected honor given to an award that she didn't even have yet?

 _Seriously, you are going to salute me for being raped? Please stop!_

The place was packed full of Marines, tourists, and other humans wanting to check out the famous bar. There was barely room to walk. Even the Howlers were having a difficult time getting to the stage to set up. Dev was standing at the bottom of the stairs to keep the humans on the first floor for the night and allow the unusually large number of preternatural guests a little more clearance for the party.

Looking up to the second floor landing, Jenna glared at Acheron who stood with the motley crew of people gathered for the birthday bash. He just looked back a subtle smirk pulling at the edge of his lips. Tonight, his hair was a shade of teal. She like that color on him. Its different. But, it wont save him from her vengeance over this obvious set up for embarrassment.

Even the Dark Hunter and Were-Hunter clans had come to quiet watching the scene before them. Jenna was so going to kill that god.

Then she noticed her father. Ramsey was watching it all too, with pride spread across his face. For him, she would suck it up and deal with the unwanted attention.

With a deep breath, she gave a quick salute and called out. "Dismissed."

Some resumed their seats and activities, but one soldier, that she recognized, regained every one's attention. "Hey, listen up!" he walked over to Jenna with a drink in his hand.

"Major, I know you are not one for compliments. But, I am tired of hearing ridiculous rumors and speculation about you being a woman in the Corps.

"Major Theron, you saved my life out there. I will _never_ forget that. I don't care what body parts you have, you saved me, you saved my men. And, because of you, I made it home to see my daughter born." He gave a small nod before he continued.

"I recently learned that your squad has the lowest rate of injuries, deaths, and MIA over every other Special Forces squad. General Barring laid all of the credit at your feet. Now they want to take the ideas from the training program and operational procedures that you initiated and extend them to other programs.

"We are all more likely to come home to our families _whole_ because of changes that you have been making. We all owe you our lives and a debt of gratitude." He raised his glass. Cheers of support and gratitude rolled around the room.

"Thank you Sergeant. Please enjoy your evening." Jenna could feel her cheeks flushed with color. Others walked over to shake her hand. She was starting to regret not wearing her jacket as people gathered closer. Her gloves were on, but her arms and parts of her back were exposed. Still, it felt nice. It was one of the few times that she felt actual respect and admiration for her service, instead of her capture. She didn't know what to say.

Slowly, Jenna made her way toward the stairs that would lead to the friends that she sought out. With wicked threats being hurled at Ash the whole way. Since he was a god, she could communicate with him mentally. And tonight, she used it.

Jenna was stopped at the bottom of the stairs by Dev who wished her a happy birthday with a hug. A couple of the men tried to follow her up the stairs, only to be stopped by Dev.

"Since when does a biker bar have a VIP area?" They called up to Jenna a few steps up. "Major, can we buy you a drink?"

"This is a private party only." Dev growled.

Jenna stepped back down toward the bear and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for the offer boys, but I am currently not drinking." She smoothed her dress over her stomach to show her pregnancy.

"I am going to help you all out." She raised her voice loud enough for everyone to hear her. "This is not a bar off base. This is a family owned, and family run place that does not give two shits who you are or what your rank is. And this family has more hand to hand combat and bar fight experience than all of you combined. So, take the attitudes down a notch for the night and don't start any fights. Or you will find yourselves out on your asses. Otherwise enjoy your evening."

Someone from the back. "How did you find it Major, word is you don't party?"

She laughed. "This is _my_ home. And this is _my_ family. So, show them respect." To punctuate it, the Howlers all called out Happy Birthdays from where they were trying to get set up for the show.

Colt even bellowed. "Your present is on your bed Jenna!"

Dev grumbled, "Suck up." Jenna laughed and kissed his cheek. Then she turned and went up stairs.

It was nice to see the group of people that she had come to know. As Dark Hunters usually cannot gather without draining each others powers, the only ones that stayed long were the Dogs of War and Ramsey. Ramsey had worked things out with Ash ahead of time. Fang and Aimee got him a room in the house, far away from Samia and Dev's room. So, he willingly allowed his powers to drain just to be there for her. Then he could stay a day or two to recharge before he left and was vulnerable.

As most of the Weres were working in the bar, they floated in and out of the group. Though, Wren, Vane and Fury were there for the party itself with their mates. However, the list of former Dark Hunters and other affiliated immortals and squires increased the party significantly.

"Where is Sunshine?"

Talon just looked up, "She forgot something at home, several times. She is coming." Everyone chuckled.

Zarek slid on over for a hug. "I am so happy you came to the party Zarek. Just don't get yourself arrested, please."

"Seriously? You like psycho ass? I thought you just trained together." Talon questioned.

Zarek started to respond, but Jenna stopped him.

"Well Talon, I like _you_. That does set the bar pretty damn low."

"Ouch."

Zarek just winked at her for that.

Laughing, "Look, I wont interfere with you all's bickering. But, I will always trust Zarek, implicitly. So, deal with it." With that, Jenna stuck her tongue out at the man.

Zarek laughed and hugged on to her even more. "What she said. Its much nicer than what I am thinking."

"Well hell just froze over." Everyone laughed as Acheron chimed in.

"And I am proud of him for it." Astrid beamed at Zarek and moved in to hug Jenna as well. "Happy Birthday Jenna. And thank you for getting the grump out of the house. The training is good for him."

In light of Jenna's pregnancy, they had made some alterations to the training routine. Zarek and Samia were working with Jenna on how to use her telekinesis in a fight in the real world. They were hoping to bridge the strength of her skill in dreams to battle fully awake.

"Don't forget Amanda and Tabitha." Jenna reminded.

Then 'happy birthday' erupted around the whole group.

Simi very proudly gave Jenna her gift of costume black horns, though she offered to give Jenna real ones instead. Jenna beamed as she put on her horns that matched Simi's. Amanda and Tabitha both wore their horns as well.

Jenna finally made her way over to where Ramsey was talking with Samia and Ethon.

"So, I guess I don't have to introduce you all?" Jenna asked as she drew closer.

Ramsey smiled. "I think we got that covered." Then with a tight hug. "I am proud of you baby. Happy birthday." He moved the horns back so that he could kiss the top of her head.

"Thank you daddy. I am really happy you are here. But, are you sure you are OK with all of these people around?"

"It's overwhelming, but I know how to find the house if I need the break." He smiled at her concern.

"I still can't believe that I am a great, great uncle." Ethon beamed. "This is just a total mind freak."

"Happy Birthday Jenna." Samia said as she put a hand on Jenna's shoulder.

She and Jenna had become good friends. Sam helped Jenna get a grip on her powers the first few months. Unfortunately, no one could teach Jenna how to control the emotions that flooded her system with the rush of memories or the feeling the intense emotions of everyone around her.

As much as Jenna had learned to push the negative emotions down and only feel the happier ones most of the time, the intensity of them affected her ability to use some of her gifts. But, she was growing stronger, and gaining more control. Slowly.


	32. Chapter 32

Just outside of the famed Sanctuary bar, Phobos stood quietly as his twin brother paced in nervous energy. He had finally gained his freedom from Zeus. Rather than run straight into Jenna's arms, Deimos asked Phobos to help him set up a surprise. Tonight was her birthday, and he wanted everything to be perfect.

He even changed his hair to pure black and left it longer, as it had grown out during his imprisonment. He liked the feel of Jenna's fingers through his hair. He also allowed for a short, well groomed beard and removed his tattoos so that he could be with her in public without adding extra fear around them.

Deimos's thoughts bounced around. Memories of the two of them in the dream world made his head spin. They had spent so much time in the dream world, getting to know each other, that being able to really see her would make everything finally real. Prove that it wasn't just a trick of the mind planted by some cruel force. Had she still been mortal, he would fear that she would no longer be able to stand against his over whelming radiation of terror. As an immortal granddaughter of two deities, he really hoped that she would still be able to welcome him.

What if she couldn't? His chest tightened at the thought. No. She is real. It is not a dream. He knew it. Phobos knew it. She was really there on Olympus and kissed him. He could still remember the taste of her lips, cherries. And Jenna was not scared of Phobos. So, she would not be afraid of him. He trusted her to be strong. Period. Think of something else...

She had a life here now. She told him about her work with Ash and her trainings. She was now in graduate school in Psychology, specializing in trauma therapy.

She has been exploring her powers and growing stronger. She has learned to reach out to other peoples dreams if she knows them well. She had managed to bring Acheron, Phobos and even her father into the dreams.

Ramsey had been unsure of Deimos. He had been manipulated and betrayed by Artemis into the Dark Hunter life. So, his anger at the Greek gods was well founded. But, as they got to know each other and he saw how much Deimos would do just about anything to make Jenna happy, he relaxed. Deimos did not try to win him over. He was just honest with the Dark Hunter. He knew that if he was in Ramsey's situation, he would not trust a god like himself either. The gods only knew why Jenna did.

But, as they talked, Deimos commiserated over anger at Artemis. Though Deimos was particularly focused on her brother Apollo. As far as Deimos was concerned, the sun god and his moon goddess sister should both disappear. If only the world would not end. That succeeded in getting Ramsey to laugh. And that made Jenna really happy.

The memory was soothing. It kept Deimos's mind busy while he waited anxiously.

Then, Deimos froze as he saw Jenna step out of her new convertible with absolute grace and commanding confidence.

She wore a charcoal grey dress that ended 2 inches above her knees. Along with, black ankle boots covered in straps and buckles, and black leather gloves. His only complaint with the dress was that it had an empire waist that hid the gorgeous curves of her stomach as she was starting to show her 3 months of pregnancy. He loved those curves. As always, she wore her long black hair in a pony tail. He craved to grab on to it in a fit of passion. Yet, when she took off her coat to toss it back into her car, it showed the razor back cut of the dress that perfectly outlined her new sexy as hell tattoos. He just ogled.

Up her left arm and stretched out around her shoulder where she had taken all of the shrapnel damage, she got a pair of vibrant stylized Egyptian lions, perched on an armband that wound around her bicep. On the arm band were hieroglyphs of a protection spell. Over her right upper arm and shoulder, was an Egyptian styled barn owl perched on another arm band around her bicep. The armband on the right showed a small acknowledgement to Athena "she is an armed warrior", written in Ancient Greek. Around the neck of the owl was a pair of dog tags. They held the names of the men she lost in the Marines so that she always would remember the cost of failure.

Some of her scars showed on her arms, neck, and legs. She knew that it drew unwanted attention, but she refused to hide from her past. Her stark defiance was breathtaking.

Then he noticed the small tattoo that he had not seen before. It was his symbol, placed on the back of her neck, just below the hairline. It was some place that would always show. At that moment, he felt as if he fully possessed her. Just as she possessed him. And he loved it.

Phobos started to call to her and Deimos seized his arm. He just watched her as she strode into the bar and followed to survey the scene. He stopped just outside the door to watch as everyone in the room saluted her and praised her for the fierce and brilliant soldier that she was. Pride swelled in his chest.

"Are the gods of fear too scared to go inside?" Remi asked.

Deimos glared at him. "I am not interrupting that."

Remi smiled. "Good man. Just remember to cherish her. Everyone here loves Jenna and we don't want to see her hurt."

Deimos went back to watching the scene. It was the first time that he had seen her in months. The real her. Not just in a dream. He could smell the scent of her cocoa butter lotion linger in the air. He just wanted to savor the feelings of this joy. Of the pride that he felt as she was praised uninterrupted.

The ridiculous human military finally realized that she was one of the best damn soldiers they had. But, she withdrew from the attention. Now, she was in no position to leave. So, he would not take away her moment to let it seep into her stubborn acceptance.

For as much as he desperately wanted to save her, ultimately she had saved herself. And she had saved him. The guilt of that still tugged at him. Yet, to see her strength and confidence grow in the wake of such hardship, that was worth everything. He could man up and accept that she did not need him to save her. Though, he dared the fates to help anyone else who ever hurts her again.

He watched her join the group on the second floor. Then he stepped back on to the sidewalk. He wasn't sure how he wanted to take the next step. Part of him wanted to barge in and scoop her up to flash her out of there where they could be alone. But, he did not want her to miss her birthday.

That was until he heard some sniveling boys make disgusting conversations about his love as they were leaving the bar.

"I would bang her." The taller of the two ogled her over his shoulder as they stepped passed the door.

"Of course you would, you would bang anything with breasts."

"Do you think that I would have a chance?"

"Nope, that woman is the ice queen." The shorter man started to light a cigarette disinterestedly.

"I bet I can melt her, just a few hours of hot, sweaty, sex."

"Hah, she did not date anyone even before she was a POW, what makes you think she would now?"

"Ah hell, so she is probably a lesbian then."

"Who knows. But, she ain't no real woman, not when she is that good of a soldier"

Remi stepped between Deimos and the humans. The conversation flooded Deimos with rage. What do sniveling boys know about being a real soldier and how that relates to being a ravenous, passionate, delectable woman? Deimos knew that those kinds of words hurt Jenna, she tried to ignore them, but it still hurt her.

"Inside Olympian. Now." Remi barked. "Club policy. Enter in peace or leave in pieces. I will take care of them."

Deimos didn't want to let that go, but he knew Remi had to protect the clientele. And Deimos did not want to hurt the Were-bear who obviously cared to protect Jenna. So he agreed. But, once and for all, he was going to put all of the bullshit to rest. He barged into the bar with only one thing on his mind, showing them all what a _real woman_ was really like.


	33. Chapter 33

All of a sudden, the room tightened with fear. Jenna knew instantly why. The Marines and other tourists gave a wide girth around the Dark Hunter party as the natural power and unease of so many members together unsettled them. But, there was only one man, OK, two men, that could affect the entire room in such a way

She spun around to see them both. Phobos and her gorgeous dread god. Deimos wore dark wash jeans that were perfectly fitted to his body and a tight black t-shirt that showed the muscles that she craved to take a bite of. The combination set off his milky skin, electric blue eyes and black hair in luxurious perfection. But, for as much as she knew her dread god to be a tender lover, he entered that bar in the most devastatingly ferocious of ways. His head down and eyes focused, he was a predator and she was his prey.

She was not about to let him intimidate her in public. He was half way to the stairs when she stood at the top step, crossed her arms and called out across the bar.

"Your late." The bar went quiet once again. Even the Howlers stopped as they were setting up for their performance.

He froze in place. For a man used to being in command, he utterly loved when she dressed him down. It simmered his rush ever so slightly and toyed with fun around the edges.

Oh yes, this was one very public moment that he would enjoy.

Lets see just how much she will push back in public. "You know, technically, I would out rank you my darling." His deep voice skittered across her skin in wonderfully devilish ways.

"And if you tried that my love, you would be sleeping in another house." She did not just threaten his night, or bed… she went extreme.

Dropping his head in concession. He should have known not to test her in front of _her_ men. "Yes ma'am."

Then he looked up and roared in laughter as he barreled forward to lift her up in his arms, spun her around and and set her on the table behind her. Yet, for all of this power and strength in the movement, he handled her with such gentleness. Her legs wrapped around his hips as one hand slid up her thigh, high under the hem of her dress. The other hand reached up to cup her face and slowly, gently, passionately he feasted on her sweet lips. Mmmm, she still tasted like cherries.

Jenna reveled in the feel of him. Her head was spinning at the on slot of so many sensations from Deimos in the flesh. As much as she wanted to feel every inch of him, all she really wanted was to hold him closer. Her legs wrapped around his hips in an intimate embrace, one arm pulled on his back, trying to never let him go, while the other ran fingers through his soft hair.

Their powers mingled and merged into one as they fed into each other. The air crackled and popped around them.

Deimos and Jenna tasted each other eagerly with out a care for who watched. This was a kiss that was far too long over due.

And to hear the gossip fly around the room in jealousy just heated them up even more.

Every man flooded with lust for her, every woman wished to be her. Yet no one dared to even think of trying to take her from him. Finally, people saw her as both the soldier and the woman that she was. And, Deimos flushed with the pride of it.

Yeah, there would never be another question of Jenna being an ice queen again, at least not from this crowd. And as rumors fly in the military, he doubted anyone would question it ever again. But, just to make sure that he got that last laugh in, Deimos mentally reached out to every man in the bar that dared to think less of this impossibly perfect woman, and stirred up a little performance anxiety. That should teach them.

Zarek finally couldn't contain his commentary. "Will you two just get a room already? That power of yours is about to bring the building down."

Without breaking the kiss, Jenna reached back and extended her middle finger.

"No offense, that is Deimos's job."

Deimos growled in agreement. "Wise choice."

Tugging at Deimos's lower lip with her teeth, she finally pulled back from the kissing. Her lips swollen and face red from their intense and intimate make out session.

"Mmm, you are delicious." Jenna nuzzled at Deimos. "But, perhaps this should be tamed down before someone calls the police on us."

Pouting, Deimos agreed and helped her down from the table so that they could actually join the party.

"See, what did I tell you about their connection?" Psyche and Eros had just arrived.

"And thank the gods for it, otherwise I am not sure I would still be living." Jenna said, then offered a gloved hand to thank Psyche for the backup on Olympus.

Eros laughed and clapped Deimos on the shoulder. "I never thought I would see the day when Demon would find love. Now we just have to work on finding someone for Phobos."

"Excuse me?" Phobos growled. "I am in no rush for commitment." Then he melted into the growing crowd of immortals taking over the second floor of Sanctuary.

"So what did I miss?" Sunshine finally arrived, then looked at Deimos and nearly had a heart attack in excitement. "Oh Jenna, I am so happy for you!" she flew over with hugs.

Things got a little awkward as Jenna remembered that her father was still there and had witnessed all of the passionate kissing.

"I really wish I could erase that memory." Ramsey said as he walked up to them. "But, I know why you did it Deimos. Thank you for defending my little girls honor... I think."

The two men shook hands. Deimos then was introduced around the group. Very few had actually met him before. It had been strange to tell her new family that Jenna was married to and pregnant from a man that she could only see in her dreams. Thank the gods, this group at least understood that it was possible.

Ramsey left for a few minutes to gather his senses.

Athena arrived and gave Deimos a hug. Jenna still didn't touch her grandmother. Athena's eyes held some sadness at that. "Jenna. You are so much like your mother. I really miss her." The goddess paused. "I know you took an oath. And after being in your dream, I know how much you protect everyone's secrets. So, I am going to trust you." Then she pulled Jenna in for a hug.

"Grandmother!" Jenna exclaimed as she learned about the moments of Maahes's flirting. Athena scoffed at her.

The joy of that hug was quickly interrupted when Maahes walked up. As he arrived, passed a wink to Athena before also choosing to trust Jenna and give her a hug. Athena blushed and stormed away.

"You two!" Jenna chided. But, did not elaborate. Any relationship or lack there of was their business, Jenna could not even say the words in public. Fricken oath.

Maahes straightened up to look down at Jenna. "I am proud of you child."

A few minutes later, Ramsey returned to the group and hesitatingly walked over to his father. Maahes nearly collapsed in the joy of seeing him again. Ramsey relaxed at feeling the gods emotions. They hugged and started to get to know one another.

Over the following hour, more gods, goddesses, Were-Hunters and other assorted immortals arrived.

Maahes continued to tease Athena as Set and Bethany chatted with Ramsey. Styxx and Acheron joked with Cadegan. Tory and Julian sat comparing notes on some upcoming research seminar. Wren and Vane laughed off to the side with Maggie and Bride. Simi danced around with Tabatha as they sang along with the Howlers below.

Everywhere she looked, Jenna saw a family of people brought together through shared acceptance of each others pain, and generous hearts that choose to do the right thing and stand by each other. She beamed in happiness of her new, twisted, gigantic, crazy family.

Deimos walked up behind her to pull her against him. His hands wrapped around her to caress her stomach as he kissed her neck. "Are you happy my love?"

"This is the best birthday ever."


	34. Chapter 34

As soon as they thought they could get away without upsetting anyone, they quickly snuck out the door and into her car.

Deimos drove. He had a surprise for her birthday.

Learning how to refrain from absorbing Deimos's memories every time they touched was one of her first priorities in learning to control her new gifts. She liked that he wanted to have a chance to surprise her from time to time. So, he had already requested that she hold back when they finally met again in the flesh. He wanted to make their first night together special. She barely remembered his request when she saw him earlier, and holding back was really difficult when they kissed in the flesh for the first time in ten months. But, she managed it. She let him take control and surprise her.

She sat next to him in the passenger seat, running the pads of her ungloved fingers over his hand as he maneuvered the clutch. She was so lost in looking at him, in reveling that he was really here with her, that she did not even realize just where he was taking her.

He drove them out to a beautiful Antebellum mansion that held a sign advertising it as a Bed and Breakfast. The grounds were full of willows. The romantic home was absolutely lovely.

Deimos rang the door bell and sweet old lady opened the door. "Oh my, is this your lovely sweet thing you talked about?" Blushing, Jenna looked at Deimos who smiled with pride and love.

"Yes ma'am, Mrs Tulane, meet Jenna Theron. Jenna, please meet Mrs. Tulane." Jenna shook the woman's hand with her gloves back on.

"This is one fine man you have here Ms. Jenna." Mrs Tulane winked at Deimos. "The entire house is yours for the night, except for William and I's room down the hall there. Breakfast will be ready at 7am, and we will bring it up to your room. Everything else is already prepared to Mr. Deimos's requests. Is there anything else that you need my dears?"

"Thank you Mrs. Tulane. I think it is wonderful. I just hope you don't mind a little noise through the night."

"Deimos!"

"Oh don't worry dear, we wont mind if you don't." Gasping at the flirtatious glance the elderly woman gave to her husband, Jenna blushed a violent shade of red. William jumped up and headed for their bedroom with a grin. Mrs. Tulane followed quickly behind him and their door closed. Jenna giggled at it.

Once alone. Deimos looked down at this impossible and wonderful woman who stole his heart. "I think it is finally our turn."

His voice crawled over her skin, more stirring than any other sound, it caressed her in places no one else could ever reach. Jenna looked up at her savior, the man who brought her life focus and meaning, who gave her the strength to fight, who showed her the depths of real love.

Deimos scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs to the room he had chosen.

The room was filled with rose petals and candles.

Setting her on the floor, Deimos reached to remove Jenna's gloves, her jacket, and unzip her dress. Standing there in front of him in her matching black lace bra and pantie set, Jenna was absolutely ravishing. His erection had been screaming at him since the moment he saw her get out of her car at Sanctuary. But, he was not willing to rush tonight.

Jenna just let Deimos take the lead on the evening. She wanted him so badly that she could barely see straight. Yet, she loved the exquisite torture of how slow he moved with his touches and choices.

Deimos removed all of her clothing as he ogled her in all of her real flesh glory. He touched every scar and every tattoo until he reached the one tattoo she had not shown him yet. Jenna smiled at the torture of waiting. Deimos was getting payback for when she had done the same thing to him the first time they made love in their dreams.

His fingers circled around his mark on the back of her neck, as his mouth slid up from the left corner of his lips. She had come to learn that it was an expression of deep amusement and pride from him. "Do you like it?"

A deep growl indicated that he definitely did.

That was followed by the first touch of his lips since they arrived, placed right on her tattoo. Their powers combined and sizzled around them. The kiss deepened and worked its way down along her neck as he pulled her close to him from behind her. His swollen manhood pressed against her tight backside. She moaned at his touches.

"This is heaven." Jenna murmured, her voice thick with lust as she shivered with each kiss.

Deimos dissolved his clothing as he stood behind Jenna, still nibbling at her neck. Once her knees were too week to keep standing, he turned her toward him so that she could see him. Damn, he was gorgeous.

He then kissed his way down the front of her body until he was on his knees in front of her. Then he kissed and caressed her stomach here their son was still growing. The smile on Deimos's face melted Jenna's heart.

"I really hope that you take after your mother little one. She is absolutely beautiful inside and out."

Jenna ran her fingers through his soft hair as he nuzzled at her stomach. Then he stood up.

Deimos led her, by the hand toward the beautiful claw foot tub in the bathroom. He climbed in first and she climbed in on top to straddle his stomach.

He looked at her with such love and respect, as a woman, as a soldier, as a brilliant mind. He loved all of her. And he burned to feel her body wrapped around his erection, burning skin against soft burning skin.

But, he hesitated. For all of the times that they had made love in the dream world, this was their first time in the real world. The last thing that he wanted to do was to hurt her or trigger any lasting memories from her past.

Jenna saw the struggle as it washed across his face. "I trust you my love." He smiled and relaxed at her words.

Jenna slid up to capture Deimos's bottom lip in her teeth.

He growled in pleasure and pulled her in for a deep and long kiss. His hands slowly wandered over her honeyed flesh ablaze with passion.

She felt even better in this world than in the dream world. The scent of her cocoa butter lotion filled his nostrils. He reveled in the sensations she sent shivering through his body.

Her hands roamed his chest and arms. One found its way down his stomach to his very swollen shaft. Jenna lifted herself ups as she slowly impaled herself on him. He had wanted to please her first. But, as she took over, he allowed her that choice.

Her body was so much tighter in real life than in the dream world. He did not know how much of this he could take. She was so slow and wonderfully calm about it all. He smiled as he watched her eyes for any sign of pain or her wanting to stop.

When she finally held him all inside of her, she nibbled at her bottom lip as she started to ride her hips over his. Her eyes were dark with lust and love. He ground his teeth to keep from embarrassing himself.

Jenna could not believe just how good her husband felt in real flesh. His body felt like heated stone wrapped in velvet. So soft. So hard. So warm. Her body craved so much more, but she held back. She wanted to take her time with him. She wanted to please him as much as he pleased her.

Jenna lifted his hands from her hips to her breasts. As he started to rub and play with her puckered nipples, she lost herself to the pleasures. Her breath came in rugged gasps and her eyes started to roll back as she moaned.

And that alone sent him splintering into a thousand pieces as his real world orgasm hit him for the first time in centuries.

But, he was not about to let that be the only one.

Carefully, he lifted her out of the tub and carried her over to the bed without removing himself from her. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

Jenna lay in the bed below him as he supported himself with one arm to give her room to not feel trapped. His thumb brushed the curled hairs between her thighs and dipped further to her wet center. He played with her as he leaned down to take one breast into his mouth and suck on the taught peak.

His erection growing stronger again inside of her body as she writhed in pleasure. Her orgasm hit like fire, causing her to scream out is ecstasy. But, he did not stop the assault on her body.

He continued to tease at her most sensitive areas as he started to stroke in and out of her in long slow strides.

Jenna was awash in the sensations of real sex.

The things that his voice and moans did across her skin where more than she could handle and that was before he even touched her. Her skin burned with desire at his touches. She fought to not loose herself in the furious colors and ripples of her senses. Yet, she could not stop. She would not stop. He was her entire world and she would happily loose control of herself to be in Deimos's arms.

As Jenna's second orgasm shook her body, so did Deimos's. Their powers surged through them.

Still, he was not ready to call it a night.

He kissed his way down her body to take her into his mouth and bring her to climax 4 more times before she begged him to let her catch her breath.

The gods have mercy on me, I am addicted! Jenna thought as Deimos settled into the bed behind her to cradle her into a spoon position. The warmth of his body soothed her to the core. And for the first time ever, they both fell asleep in each others arms. Yet, they had more time to revel in each other as they slept.

When Jenna's eyes opened, she did not feel Deimos in the bed. Looking around, she found him standing naked in the middle of the room with a table and chairs set out. Deimos smiled ever so sweetly at her and showed her the breakfast that Mrs. Tulane had brought up. "I thought you might be hungry."

"Yes! Oh my god, that all looks delicious! Oh, the food too." A wicked grin spread on his face.

Jenna wrapped a sheet around her as she asked Deimos if he was so open when Mrs. Tulane brought the food in. He just laughed with a wink.

"Deimos! You didn't!"

"No my love. I am all yours, and only yours."

Deimos pulled Jenna to sit in his lap as they cuddled and ate breakfast together.

They talked about life and made plans of how a Greek deity was going to continue to run the Dolophoni on the Vanishing Isle while she remained in New Orleans to work with the Dark Hunters that should not have contact with him. It would be tricky. But, they would make it work.

"You know, it would help if you lived in a place other than Sanctuary." Jenna just looked at him trying to study his aura for signs of where he was headed with this. "I know that you never really had a stable home between all of the moves growing up and the deployments with the military. I want you to feel that you have a home."

"You are my home." Jenna nuzzled at his neck. By the gods, that was so wonderful to hear.

"That is not what I mean." Deimos gently chided. "I mean a house. One that is secure and isolated enough that I can pop in and out without anyone that should not see, see."

"We have that at Sanctuary. But, what did you have in mind?" She watched him again, waiting for the answer.

"Well… Mrs. Tulane is looking to retire this old place." Jenna's eyes widened at the words.

"Seriously? You would buy this house for me?" There was that intoxicating giggle once again. He would have spent 10 times as much to hear that sound from her this morning.

"Yes. It gives us more privacy than Sanctuary. And I would feel far better leaving you here where we can install security. You may be immortal now, but too much keeps going on here in New Orleans. I can set up an office in one of the rooms, it can be where I come and go from to prevent any guests noticing much. Besides, Kyrian and Valerius are just block or two a way. They can be here quickly if you need them."

To that, she absolutely fell apart into a giggly mess as she kissed every inch of his face and neck. Oh yes, definitely worth every penny to see her this happy and safe.

"You know Deimos, I kind of miss your tattoos." She said stroking the whiskers of his untattooed face. He grinned. The only woman in the world that would miss tattoos meant to intimidate people.

Damn, what a woman.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading this all the way through to the end. I would really appreciate any feedback. I am more than open to constructive criticism.**

 **If you happen to be new to the Dark-Hunter Series, I highly encourage you to check out Sherrilyn Kenyon's website. She has information on all of the books, the suggested reading order, but she also has bio pages for the more significant characters.**

 **The only characters that I created were Jenna, Ramsey, and Isa. Though, they are set within her canon so I dare not take credit for any of it. I just wanted state is so no one would go looking for the character bios of those specific ones.**


End file.
